El Misterio de la Sangre Real II
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Secuela de mi otro crossover que empecé a finales de 2014. Han pasado cinco de la muerte de Diva y una nueva amenaza aparece a las puertas, en donde los protagonistas deberán hacerle frente y restaurar el orden.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí estoy, he vuelto y con el gran tesoro de la espera que tanto han estado soportando por mucho tiempo, desde este Enero cuando terminé de escribir el capítulo final de "El Misterio de la Sangre Real", crossover de Tintin con el anime y manga Blood +, donde muchos quedaron angustiados por saber si Tintin y Diva iban a volver a verse y a estar juntos, esto lo están por descubrir en estos momentos.**

 **Antes que nada, una aclaración, como siempre hago, no soy dueño de "Las Aventuras de Tintin" ni tampoco de "Blood +", ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y empresas, lo mismo la música que aparecerá.**

 **Saludos para dos grandes seguidores de esta historia: axeman 64 y AARA941, quienes la siguieron capítulo por capítulo, disfrutaron y aguardaron por mucho tiempo la secuela, un fuerte abrazo de mi parte, Camaradas.**

 **Y aquí vamos:**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Llovía en Moulinsart, Bélgica, era una noche fría de Febrero y en donde el sonido reconfortante de la lluvia producía una sensación de seguridad y bienestar para la gente del pueblo, en especial en la Mansión de los Haddock, donde nuestros amigos dormían, cada uno en sus habitaciones, a la espera de un nuevo comienzo.

Pero en esa noche de lluvia y silencio, donde pocos coches pasaban por las calles del pueblo y los pocos transeúntes se lanzaban para desafiar al mal tiempo, en la mansión, de vuelta, se presenciaba en el aire los recuerdos de una pérdida, la cual afectó mucho a uno de nuestros protagonistas: Tintin, el famoso periodista que había desenmascarado con la ayuda de sus amigos a la terrible Corporación "Cinq Fleches" y a sus aliados militares y políticos de los EEUU, además de haber salvado al Mundo, gracias a la ayuda de aquella chica de Okinawa, cuyo nombre era Saya Otonashi, quien ahora se encontraba bajo los efectos del profundo sueño de la hibernación y que no despertaría hasta dentro de 30 años, apenas habían transcurrido cinco de los mismos, en donde la paz había llegado al Mundo.

\- _No, por favor...No...debo...debo...salvarla...no...¡aléjense, fuera!_ Gemía él en su cama, mientras que se movía y Milu saltaba asustado, para de ahí ir hacia la puerta y rascarla, así llamaría al Capitán Haddock.

Él había dejado atrás el pasado y tras la muerte de Diva, la hermana gemela de Saya, la enemiga a vencer, el objetivo que debían cumplir y era destruirla, el periodista había sido su gran amor esa chica, tan bella, su piel blanca y esos largos cabellos negros que lo hipnotizaban, ¿cómo podía olvidar a esa chica? Sí ella había sido su gran amor hasta su muerte en la Opera Metropolitana de Nueva York.

\- _"Tintin, Mi Querido Caballero, no sufras, yo estoy bien, aunque te extraño y quisiera volver a tenerte en mis brazos, es un deseo que no se podrá hacer realidad. Yo siempre te estaré protegiendo, pase lo que pase. Te lo prometo"_ Le decía el espíritu de la peli negra, quien estaba en el costado de la cama, acariciando sus cabellos y dándole buenos ánimos de seguir.

\- _No, Diva, tú deberías haber salido con vida de allí, no puedo...Perdonarme...esto._ Dijo, mientras que ella desaparecía y todo quedaba en la nada, despertándose de un sobresalto y llamando la atención de Haddock y el Profesor Tornasol.

\- _Tintin, ¿estás bien, marino?_ Le preguntó su amigo, quien estaba por abrir la puerta.

\- Sí, Capitán, estoy bien, solo que... Iba a decirle, pero en ese instante, Haddock entró en la habitación.

\- Qué ni bien ni ocho cuartos, es la tercera vez que tienes esos sueños, esto es muy preocupante. Le dijo su amigo de la Marina, quien ingresó en el sitio y se dirigió a Tintin.

\- Estoy bien, Capitán, es que... No podía seguir, ¿a quién engañaba? Tintin no podía olvidar a Diva, cuando todos la vieron morir ese día, era como si una parte de él también hubiera muerto en Nueva York.

El Capitán Haddock se sentó al lado de la cama, tomando antes una silla y se sentó en la misma, observando a su amigo, mientras que Milu saltaba hacia sus piernas.

\- Tal vez deberías tomarte un sesión de terapia, eso te ayudará. Le aconsejó su amigo, cuando en ese momento, ingresó el Profesor Tornasol a la habitación.

\- Tintin, ¿estás bien? Le preguntó preocupado el científico.

\- No sé, Profesor, hace días que tengo el mismo sueño: Estoy con Diva en aquel escenario de la Opera Metropolitana de Nueva York, ella muriendo en mis brazos y despidiéndose de mí, mientras que me besa y luego...todo se queda en blanco. Le relató su sueño al Profesor.

\- Será mejor que pienses en otra cosa, Tintin, además, recuerda que dentro de poco iremos a Okinawa, se acerca el cumpleaños de las hijas de Diva y ansia Kai vernos. Le dio esa noticia que el periodista había olvidado.

\- ¿Cómo olvidarme del cumpleaños de ellas? Jejeje, eso jamás. Bueno, volveré a dormir. Dijo Tintin y de ahí, volvió a acostarse en su cama junto con Milu.

* * *

Y mientras que en la Mansión de Moulinsart todo volvía a la calma, a miles de kilómetros de allí, en la Isla de Okinawa, Japón, un joven de cabellos rojizos se encontraba preparando lo que sería el encuentro del día.

\- Bueno, David vendrá con Julia, Lewis y Lulu. Lo mismo Joel y el agente que siempre va con él. Dijo el muchacho, quien estaba revisando la lista de invitados, mientras que afuera, las dos pequeñas hijas de Diva al aire libre.

Su nombre era Kai Miyagusuku, el hermano adoptivo de Saya y hermano mayor de Riku, quien había muerto años atrás cuando se produjo el asalto de Diva al barco que era el Cuartel General del "Escudo Rojo", ya que ella buscaba estar con él para tener relaciones sexuales y así quedar embarazada para tener una línea de sucesoras en el trono. Recordó a cada uno de sus amigos que lo habían ayudado a él y a su familia en esa guerra, una guerra que abarcó casi todo el Mundo, donde las persecuciones, el espionaje y los combates llevaban a una victoria para ellos o una derrota que terminaría por sumir al Mundo en la oscuridad del Mal.

\- Ha pasado ya cinco desde que ella volvió a su etapa de hibernación: 5 años y nosotros la esperaremos. Dijo Kai, tras haber acomodado unas copas y los vasos en la mesada para la fiesta que se haría dentro de pocos días.

Y justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la sala, en donde Kai fue a atender.

\- Residencia Miyagusuku, ¿sí? -Saludó- ¡Tintin! ¿Cómo te encuentras, amigo? Aquí estamos bien ¿y ustedes? Se emocionó Kai de volver a escuchar a sus amigos de Europa.

* * *

 **Primer capítulo, amigos, espero que les vaya a gustar, no olviden de dejar reviews. Un saludo a AARA941 y a axeman 64. Nos vemos en el siguiente y que tengan un buen Domingo :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: \- Me alegra de volverte a oír noticias de ustedes, amigos, han pasado ya cinco desde nuestra guerra que tuvimos contra los Quirópteros. Las niñas están bien, ya están crecidas pero aún no saben nada de su madre, creo que llegará el momento de que les hable de ella. ¿Tú cómo estás, Tintin? Le preguntó Kai, mientras que hablaba con él por teléfono.

Parecía una broma pero era verdad, cinco años habían pasado desde que Saya había vuelto a su etapa de hibernación, cinco largos años y las cosas habían cambiado bastante, pero Kai, en el fondo, reconocía que Tintin aún extrañaba a Diva, a pesar de haber pasado ese tiempo tan largo, aún no podía olvidar a la gemela de Saya: Esos largos cabellos negros y sus ojos azules, ella era un Demonio disfrazado de Ángel, como también lo eran las Sirenas que atraían a los Marineros durante la Antigua Grecia, con sus canciones hipnotizantes y estos desgraciados caían en sus manos, para tener una horrenda muerte al chocar contras las rocas de las costas.

Kai, mientras hablaba, giró la vista y vio a las dos hijas de Diva jugar afuera con Lulu, quien había ido de visita, ella por suerte había tenido un futuro, siendo la última integrante de "La Gentuza" y gracias a los experimentos que realizó el Profesor Tornasol, la vacuna que él creó logró salvarla de morir como sus Camaradas, de las terribles espinas, las cuales mataban por dentro el cuerpo de los amigos de la chica de cabellos violeta y luego los cristalizaba.

\- _"Aunque me cueste creerlo, ya han pasado 5 años desde que vencimos a Diva, pero aunque ganamos, fue una victoria con un sabor amargo para mí, en mi opinión: Salvamos al Mundo, pero a qué costo: El de haber perdido a mi hermano Riku a manos de ella y lo mismo para muchos de nuestros amigos, en especial Irene, Moses, Karman y hasta Mui...Dios, aún tengo en mi memoria clavada como clavos, el momento en el que ella casi degollaba a Riku, al sufrir esa transformación de Quiróptero"_ Pensó Kai, él iba caminando hacia la sala, en donde estaban las fotografías familiares, en especial en las que estaba con George, su padre adoptivo, quien los cuidó y cuando Saya llegó a ellos, su vida cambió para siempre, en donde vivió un gran viaje que le hizo cambiar para siempre.

Ahora él se hacía cargo de cuidar a las hijas de Diva, aunque en el fondo extrañaba a Mao, la cual estaba con el reportero Akihiro Okamura, en Medio Oriente, participando en el periodismo en el que iban a países en conflicto, en especial a Palestina, donde el "Conflicto Árabe-Israelí" seguía latente y los medios de Occidente jamás revelaban el sufrimiento de la población palestina, azotada por el frío, el hambre, las persecuciones de parte de las autoridades israelíes y hasta los feroces bombardeos e invasiones que lanzaba el dichoso país para arrebatar las tierras a los campesinos.

\- _"Espero que estés bien, Mao, rezo por ti para que un día regreses a casa"_ Respiró hondo Kai, al ver que sostenía entre sus manos, una fotografía en donde estaban Mao y él en la playa, cuando habían cumplido un mes de relación, ahora ellos estaban distanciados por la participación de la chica con Okamura.

* * *

Volviendo a Moulinsart, Tintin colgó el teléfono y salió con Milu y el Capitán Haddock a recorrer los campos, como lo hacían siempre, recordando viejas aventuras, en especial cuando habían ido a rescatar a su amigo, el Profesor Tornasol, cuando había sido secuestrado por agentes del Servicio Secreto de Borduria.

Salieron afuera, cruzaron la entrada de la mansión y de ahí, se dirigieron hacia los campos, en donde el aire fresco de la pronta Primavera que llegaba a Europa, hacía despertar a la Naturaleza, sumergida en su profundo sueño durante el cruel Invierno.

\- Tengo que admitirlo, grumetillo, no me cansaré nunca de estos paseos, la calma de vivir en un pequeño pueblo, alejado de las ciudades y del ruido, ayuda bastante al cuerpo y el alma, para así no ser víctima del stress y el cansancio. Dijo Haddock, admirando la belleza de los campos belgas.

\- Usted lo ha dicho, Capitán. Respondió Tintin, mirando hacia abajo, mientras que Milu iba cerca de él.

\- Tintin, ¿estás bien, amigo? Te veo medio alicaído hoy. Se mostró preocupado Haddock, al ver a su mejor amigo caminar con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, para eso se detuvieron y tomaron un descanso en un tronco de árbol, el cual estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Ya allí, iban a poder charlar tranquilos sobre lo que atormentaba y mucho al periodista.

* * *

A su vez, pero en la Prisión Federal de Máxima Seguridad, ubicada en la Ciudad de Nueva York, Van Argiano era sacado de su celda y enviado hacia donde le esperaba su abogado Archer, responsable de Cinq Fleches durante esos cincos años en los que su Jefe estuvo detenido por los incidentes ocurridos en Japón y en EEUU, en especial, el bombardeo ocurrido en la Opera Metropolitana de Nueva York y la eliminación de evidencias de las Oficinas Centrales de la Corporación pocas horas después de que se destruyera el edificio nombrado.

Van Argiano, quien en el pasado ejerció el mando y el poder de Cinq Fleches, estaba ahora tras las rejas, pero ese día, su abogado había ido a verle para anunciarle las noticias sobre su situación, así que fue llevado hacia la Sala de Interrogaciones para discutir sobre lo pasaría a futuro.

\- Espero que lo hayan tratado bien, Señor. Ya sabe que no confío en estos gringos. Le dijo muy serio Archer a Van Argiano, pero al sujeto de cabellos lila lanzó una risa, nunca olvidado lo gracioso que era la vida, en especial cuando uno tenía el poder en sus manos y luego lo perdía, morían miles de personas a su alrededor, en especial importantes miembros del Gobierno de EEUU y agentes del Servicio Secreto, contaba con el apoyo de los Militares y hasta había ayudado en la imposición de un Nuevo Orden Mundial con los Quirópteros, pero ahora estaba detenido y esperaba que la Suprema Corte de Justicia diera su veredicto.

\- Me han tratado bien, Archer, no te preocupes por eso, estoy en una celda alejada de los presos más peligrosos de todo el Estado de Nueva York y nadie de ellos me conoce, literalmente, sigo ejerciendo el poder, aunque este preso. Respondió Van Argiano, mientras que sacaba un caramelo de sus pantalones blancos, a él no le habían dado ni el uniforme naranja carcelario, se le había permitido conservar sus ropas y hasta tener permiso para escoger la celda más perfecta y con las comodidades.

\- Estás como Al Capone cuando estuvo preso por primera vez, tenía de todo, radio, alfombras, una buena cama, una biblioteca llena de libros, escritorio y... Pero Van Argiano le hizo una seña de que parara.

\- No estoy interesado en que me hables de Al Capone, todavía soy tu Jefe, así que vamos a ponernos serios: ¿Qué te dijeron en Holanda? Quiso saber el peli lila, mientras que Archer sacaba de su maletín una carpeta marrón y la abría, allí en su interior estaba un complejo informe, del cual el abogado de Van Argiano se hizo cargo de que la Comisión Central de Cinq Fleches consiguiera una liberación para el Presidente de la corporación.

\- Te han dado una "amnistía" por así decirlo. Le dijo Archer, pero en su tono de voz parecía bastante bajo y serio.

\- Amnistías son las de ahora, ya no son para guerrilleros como en la Argentina, cuando en 1973, el Presidente Héctor J. Cámpora pidió la liberación de los guerrilleros presos, en especial los que eran del ERP y los Montoneros*. Sentenció en su crítica Van Argiano, mientras que Archer le leía los puntos a saber.

\- El propio Vicepresidente de Cinq Fleches ha conseguido, gracias a los contactos que tenemos en el gobierno de Holanda, logró amnistiarte y así poder trasladarte de EEUU a Europa para que puedas continuar con tu detención. Eso sí, deberás declarar en contra de Washington y su gente, en especial contra el Secretario de Defensa Grant. Le contó sobre el plan a realizar.

\- ¿Grant sigue vivo? No me lo esperaría, esa maldita alimaña me dejó para que muriera a manos de los Quirópteros en Nueva York, pero ya podré hacerme cargo de ese infeliz y de todo el Ministerio de Defensa. Dijo Van Argiano, tomando la birome y firmó los papeles, poniendo punto final a su encarcelamiento en Manhattan y de ahí, para que volviera a Holanda.

* * *

Pasados unos minutos, Van Argiano salió con Archer hasta la celda, dentro de poco, él sería libre, pero tendría que testificar contra EEUU en Holanda, se sentía que él era intocable y que nadie podría vencerle.

Por su parte, el Alcalde Michael Brown, encargado de la Prisión Federal de Máxima Seguridad de Nueva York, se dirigió al teléfono de su oficina.

\- Con el Jefe del "Neo-Red Shield" David, ahora. Pidió, mientras que lo ponían en comunicación con el agente rubio, quien estaba ahora casado con la Doctora Julia Silverstein y con una pequeña niña de cuatro años en su nueva familia.

Inmediatamente llegó el nombrado para hablar con él.

\- _Diga_. Se escuchó la voz del rubio.

\- Agente David, tenga a sus hombres listos para esta misión: Van Argiano va a ser liberado y hay un peligro en todo el lugar de que hayan asesinos pagados por el Ministerio de Defensa para lo hagan callar. Pidió protección el Alcalde Brown para la Seguridad en el traslado del Presidente de Cinq Fleches hacia el Aeropuerto J.F.K. de Nueva York para su traslado hacia Europa.

* * *

 **Suspenso. Van Argiano va a salir libre, pero, ¿tendrá el camino libre para terminar con sus viejos aliados de hace cinco años atrás? ¿Tintin logrará recuperarse del pasado? No se lo vayan a perder. Un saludo para axeman 64 :D. Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.**

 **Iré de a poco actualizando esta historia, será de capítulos largos, pero no tan numerosos, no sabría decirles cuántos capítulos, pero como dije, van a ser largos estos mismos.**

 **También le mando saludos a AARA941 :D.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: **Antes de comenzar, me olvidé de explicar aquel acontecimiento histórico del capítulo anterior:**

 *** Van Argiano se refiere a la famosa "Ley de Amnistía" que el Congreso de la Nación de la República Federal Argentina sancionó en 1973, en la cual fueron liberados los guerrilleros pertenecientes a los Montoneros, FAR (Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias), FAP (Fuerzas Armadas Peronistas), FAL (Fuerzas Armadas de Liberación) y ERP (Ejército Revolucionario del Pueblo), el 25 de Mayo de 1973, cuando asumió el Doctor Héctor José Cámpora el poder nacional, quien estaba vinculado en este asunto y tenía una excelente relación con los guerrilleros, quienes lo manipularon para que lanzara ese proyecto de ley. Se lo conoció como el "Devotazo", ese día, todas las cárceles de la Argentina se abrieron y fueron liberados cientos de guerrilleros, muchos con antecedentes por actos de terrorismo, copamiento de bases militares, asesinatos de civiles, policías y militares. Muchos estuvieron metidos en el Asalto al Comando de Sanidad del Ejército, en donde murió el Teniente Coronel Raúl Juan Duarte Ardoy. Otro de los amnistiados fue Juan Julio Roque, conocido por su nombre de guerra como "Iván", "Lino", "Mateo" y "Martín", responsable de la "Operación Travieta", operativo que llevarían a cabo los Comandos de los Montoneros contra el Jefe de la CGT, José Ignacio Rucci, quien murió asesinado el 25 de Septiembre de 1973. Este ataque terrorista produjo la ira del Teniente General Juan Domingo Perón, quien vuelve ese año, donde muchos hablan de que la guerrilla intentó asesinarlo junto a su esposa y sus acompañantes en la triste y conocida "Masacre de Ezeiza".**

 **Y aquí comienza el capítulo 3:**

\- Entonces, ¿cómo va todo el papeleo para la repatriación a los Países Bajos? Preguntó Van Argiano a Archer, quien había vuelto a entrar a la zona de testigos.

\- Bueno, el Jefe dice que dentro de poco nos darán una escolta para llevarte de regreso a los Países Bajos, allí serás juzgado, pero -Se le fue acercando para susurrarle al oído algo de suma importancia- _Los fueros que solicitaste están listos para sacarte de este embrollo, no hables con nadie, en Inteligencia me informan que hay asesinos contratados para liquidarte por dar nombres importantes y acusar al Secretario de Defensa Grant._ Le pidió sumo cuidado con quien hablara.

\- Ya sabes que soy una tumba sellada, estos idiotas no pueden conmigo. Se mostró muy confiado Van Argiano.

\- Mantén la boca cerrada, Van Argiano, no hables con nadie, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos. Regresaré en unas horas, ya que el papeleo debe estar listo. Le dijo Archer, quien cerró su maletín, guardando documentos de suma importancia y salió de la Oficina, con rumbo a la salida de la cárcel, en donde presentó las credenciales y salió.

Por su parte, el ex-Presidente de "Cinq Fleches" permanecía en aquella sala blindada, disfrutando de sus caramelos y sin que nadie lo estuviera por molestar, se sentía intocable, casi un Dios, no en el sentido absoluto de la palabra, pero sí, en cierto sentido, él era un Dios, nadie lo podía hundir, era una fortaleza inamovible.

\- _Tontos que son, nunca pudieron conmigo, destruyeron Cinq Fleches, pero no podrán nunca tumbarme, malditos americanos y pensar que les dimos de todo y terminaron fracasando. Dios, mi padre tenía toda la razón sobre estos incompetentes: "Nunca hagas negocios con los EEUU, son muy orgullosos de sí mismos y no dudarían nunca en hundir un proyecto de suma importancia"_ Habló por lo bajo Van Argiano, mientras que disfrutaba aquel caramelo dulce en su boca, lanzó una mirada de odio hacia la cámara que lo estaba observando, quería insultarlos a ellos.

Para él, eran todos traidores, en especial los antiguos miembros del Ministerio de Defensa, dos días después del "Bombardeo a la Opera Metropolitana de Nueva York", el propio Secretario de Defensa, Grant, quien se vio rodeado por las investigaciones de la prensa y la presión de los Servicios de Inteligencia de Europa, los cuales querían a toda costa su captura para someterlo a juicio junto a los Militares y políticos de Washington D.C, él decidió utilizar la última carta suya: Culpar a Van Argiano en todo el asunto y negar lo ocurrido en Manhattan, pero por obra del destino, fue el propio Tintin quien mostró que Van Argiano era simplemente una marioneta de Amshel, Grant y el Doctor Collins, él, a pesar de las investigaciones de Vietnam y los incidentes en ese país del Sudeste Asiático, Rusia, París, Japón, Londres y EEUU, supo que lo iban a arrojar a la luz como el único responsable.

En la mesa donde estaba Van Argiano, había un diario del _"The New York Times",_ cuya tapa principal decía _"Jamás en mi vida cooperé con Cinq Fleches y su Presidente Van Argiano, no soy un traidor a mi Patria, solo soy una víctima más de este juego de espías y traiciones. Llegaré al fondo de este asunto y demostraré mi inocencia"_ Esas fueron las palabras de Grant, el cual se lo veía salir de los Tribunales Federales de Justicia de Manhattan, donde estaba siendo interrogado por el "Bombardeo a la Opera Metropolitana de Nueva York". El peli lila cerró el puño y apretó los dientes con fuerza, sin romper el caramelo que tenía en su boca, a pesar de que era dulce, un mal sabor de los recuerdos le llevaban a la furia extrema.

\- _"Maldito, Maldito, Maldito hijo de puta"_ Lo insultó para sus adentros Van Argiano a Grant y a su familia, la cual aparecía también en la foto.

Sabía de lo que le podría esperar al ahora ex-Secretario de Defensa, él lo iba a hundir por lo que le hizo: Grant y EEUU, con el apoyo de la OTAN y miembros de las esferas más altas de los gobiernos de varias Potencias, lo habían puesto en ridículo, le destruyeron su gran corporación y ahora era un don nadie, odiado por los mismos titiriteros, él quería venganza y lo iba a hacer colapsar como un castillo de naipes.

* * *

Pasaron las horas, tres para ser precisos y Archer regresó a la sala de interrogatorios, el guardia que lo escoltó permaneció afuera, mientras que él hablaba con su ex-empleador y cliente.

\- Bueno, ¿qué más sabes? Quiso saber Van Argiano, quien estaba bastante entretenido con sus caramelos y leyendo el diario y las revistas que habían.

\- ¿Cómo _"qué más sé"_ , Van Argiano? Preguntó un tanto molesto.

\- Archer, te conozco, no me estarías ocultando un secreto, a pesar de que te torturaran y te amenazaran con volarte el cráneo con una Pistola Browing, ¿qué pasó?. Le dijo en ese tono de hipnosis por así decirlo, Van Argiano siempre tuvo ese característico "don" para controlar a la gente y saber, como también reconocen lo que él deseaba saber de ellos.

Su abogado tomó un respiró y abrió el maletín, lanzando a la mesa un archivo que tenía sellado el escudo de los EEUU y en tinta roja que decía _"Secreto de Estado"_ , eso podía significar algo muy importante.

\- "Cinq Fleches" te va a sacar de aquí, la Junta Central ordenó traerte de regreso y posiblemente, posiblemente, ¿sí?, el Primer Ministro de los Países Bajos, Mark Rutte, pida al Parlamento que sancione una Ley de Amnistía para ti y varios miembros de la Junta y del Comité. Le dijo lo que sabía.

\- Bien, con razón el sello, se ve que los gringos siguen siendo tan obedientes, incluso si es un preso de gran poder y adquisición. Mostró su orgullo Van Argiano, pero Archer tomó con sus delicados dedos el archivo, para luego guardarlo en el maletín y volvió a acercarse a su ex-empleador.

\- _Mantén la boca cerrada hasta que salgamos de aquí, no me fío de estos malditos._ Volvió a pedirle que modelara sus palabras cuando hablara, ya que los informes de Inteligencia no mentían, habían grupos que quería a Van Argiano secuestrado o muerto.

El peli lila se quedó callado, hasta que finalmente entró el Director de la cárcel, quien firmó los papeles de extradición hacia los Países Bajos, el proceso se había completado, por lo cual, el mismo hombre los acompañó hasta la salida del edificio, en donde les aguardaba una escolta para llevarlos al Aeropuerto Nacional de Bruselas, Bélgica, donde iba a ser llevado hasta Holanda y allí esperaría órdenes.

* * *

Van Argiano salió de su celda vistiendo todavía sus prendas blancas, elegante y fresco, no era un presidiario, sino un "Preso Político", ahora liberado, solo faltaba que el gobierno de Holanda le diera la amnistía y podría testificar contra Grant y EEUU, solo un paso más para su liberación total.

Los presos que estaban allí se despedían, haciendo la venia militar, como si fuera un prisionero de guerra que volvía a casa, fuera del campo de batalla, él sonreía y alzaba hacia sus compañeros y Camaradas.

\- ¡Cuídate, amigo! Le deseó uno de los presos, quien estaba acusado de terrorismo cibernético.

\- Lo mismo para ti, Camarada. Respondió a los buenos deseos, Van Argiano y le tomó de la mano, dando su bendición.

* * *

A su vez, en el nuevo Cuartel General del "Escudo Rojo", ubicado en Londres y otros países, el nuevo Jefe de Inteligencia, el Señor David, estaba enterado de las noticias de sus hombres y mujeres sobre el terreno sobre la extradición de Van Argiano a Holanda.

\- ¿Todo en orden, muchachos? Preguntó el hombre de cabellos rubios.

\- Todo en orden, Señor, nada peligroso a la vista. Informó Lisa Melchor, Especialista en Seguridad.

\- Perfecto, ¿cómo está la Seguridad de las calles que llevaran a la escolta hacia el Aeropuerto Internacional John Fitzgerald Kennedy? Quiso saber David, mientras que se dirigía hacia dos agentes que estaba a cargo de la Vigilancia Aérea.

\- Nuestros Drones están posicionados en las calles donde pasara el convoy, vamos a tener que cuidado porque estamos cerca de una pista aérea de helicópteros, no querremos cometer un incidente. Dijo Kahled Hamsini, quien provenía de Yemen junto a su hermano Ahmed Hamsini, el cual era también Teniente General del Ejército de ese país de la Península Arábiga.

\- Bien, mantengamos los canales 2, 4 y 9 abiertos, el resto estarán apagados, por cierto, ¿cómo están nuestros chicos? Quiso saber David, tras impartir esas órdenes.

\- _"Todo asegurado, Señor"_ Respondió uno de los agentes sobre el terreno.

\- Blackfield, en cuanto lleguen al J.F.K con el paquete, quiero un reporte de la situación. Les ordenó David.

\- _"Sí, Señor, por cierto, nuestros..._ " Iba a decir el joven a cargo de la escolta, hasta que se perdió la comunicación.

\- ¿Blackfield? ¿Wilbur? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó David, mientras que se sacaba los auriculares- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué pasó?. Pidió saber el por qué habían perdido la comunicación.

\- ¡Señor, un hacker! Alertó Lisa a su Jefe.

\- ¿De dónde es? Preguntó John Marston, Subdirector de Operaciones Especiales, con sede en el Oeste de los EEUU.

\- Al parecer es solo uno, parece venir de...Dijo Lisa, pero se congeló la pantalla.

\- ¡Carajo, ¿y ahora qué?! Se preguntó el compañero de la chica, Ralph Penderbury, tratando de recuperar los nudos comunicaciones y el puente que había en la computadora.

En ese momento, apareció una vídeo-llamada, en la cual abrieron el archivo y vieron a un joven de cabellos negros, vistiendo el uniforme militar de las Fuerzas Armadas Argentinas, de la época de los años 30-40, el modelo Prusiano-Alemán, quien se dirigió hacia los agentes.

\- Soy el Don de la Mafia de la Cosa Nostra y Jefe de todos las Familias Italianas con base en Buenos Aires, Capital de la República Federal Argentina, Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas, mis agentes sobre el terreno se han hecho cargo de hackear sus computadoras y sistemas, hay un grupo de jóvenes que pretende atacar esta misma mañana a la comitiva que llevara al Presidente de Cinq Fleches, Van Argiano y su abogado Archer, al Aeropuerto J.F.K, hagan caso y eviten este derramamiento de sangre. No queremos tampoco su intervención en mi país. Les dijo en su modo de presentación, rodeado de varios Mafiosos vestidos con los clásicos atuendos de negro, otros iban con el uniforme militar y llevaban fusiles FAL y Ametralladoras Thompson.

Acto seguido, la trasmisión desapareció y todo volvió a la calma.

\- ¿El Don de la Mafia nos da una advertencia? Se quedó sorprendida Lisa.

\- Es raro, después de la "Noche Youkai"*, los argentinos nunca más nos volvieron a hablar a los EEUU. Dijo David, mientras que se hacían cargo de la vigilancia en el traslado de Van Argiano al Aeropuerto.

\- Las relaciones exteriores con los países de América del Sur, partes de Europa, Medio Oriente y Japón rompieron las mismas por los incidentes de los Quirópteros y los experimentos de "Cinq Fleches". Mencionó uno de los Subdirectores, Alfred, el cual pertenecía a la rama de Comunicaciones del "Red Shield".

\- Lamentablemente fueron tiempos muy oscuros para la Diplomacia Norteamericana, el peor de todos fue el secuestro y asesinato del Cónsul John Patrick Egan*, el 27 de Febrero de 1975 en la Provincia de Córdoba, Argentina, llevado a cabo por los Montoneros*. Dio su lamento David, sabiendo que todavía su país llevaba la marca de la desgracia.

Justo en ese momento, se restableció la comunicación.

\- Señor. Le llamó Lisa.

David se acercó.

\- Ya han salido hacia el estacionamiento de la prisión. Le informó la chica y se se metieron en las Cámaras de Seguridad de aquella parte del edificio, apuntándolas hacia Van Argiano y Archer, escoltados por agentes del "Red Shield" y de los Servicios Secretos de EEUU y los Países Bajos, los cuales eran AIVD*, donde también habían varios policías fuertemente armados y el propio Alcalde de aquella prisión, quien dio la orden de abrir las puertas.

\- Ábranlas. Ordenó el Alcalde Williams.

\- Sí, Señor. Respondieron dos de los policías y éstos abrieron la puerta, donde los estaban esperando otro grupo de los agentes del "Red Shield".

\- Fue un placer ser su huésped, Señor Williams, pero si me disculpa, tengo un avión que tomar, no los olvidare. Le "agradeció" Van Argiano al Alcalde, quien estrechó su mano, Williams era un hombre que buscaba tenerlo encerrado de por vida a aquel hombre por la muerte de su esposa y de sus amigos en la Opera Metropolitana de Nueva York, ahora viudo y con sus dos hijas, lo único que podía hacer era que la Justicia fallara en contra de aquel joven y lo pudiera tener encerrado para siempre.

\- No responderé, simplemente espero que la Justicia te encierre de por vida en alguna cárcel de los Países Bajos. Le deseó el hombre, quien se retiró con los policías, volvieron a cerrar las puertas y todo recuerdo quedó allá dentro para siempre.

Acto seguido, Van Argiano fue escoltando hasta el coche principal, mientras que se preparaban los agentes para escoltarlo junto con Archer hasta el Aeropuerto J.F.K, él se sintió en la cima del Mundo, nadie lo iba a derribar.

\- _"Señor, ya lo tenemos"_ Informó un agente, pero este respondía a un organismo distinto.

\- _"Esperen a que el objetivo llegue hasta el control que han puesto, maten a todos los agentes y capturen a Van Argiano"_ Dio sus instrucciones.

\- _"Recibido, en pocos minutos van a llegar hacia aquí"_ Dijo el hombre y terminaron la comunicación.

Luego de la conversación, vieron que llegaba el convoy hacia el retén de control.

\- Preparen las armas, muchachos. Ordenó el jefe y sus subordinados obedecieron la orden.

Los coches iban avanzando hacia el control, el cual parecía normal, pero el que encabezaba el operativo notó del peligro en la ruta.

\- Estén atentos, Camaradas, parece que...Les pidió extremo cuidado, pero en ese momento, una lluvia de balas cayó sobre ellos, desatando un verdadero campo de batalla.

* * *

 **¡Suspenso! ¿Qué sucederá a continuación? ¿Caerá Van Argiano prisionero junto con Archer? ¿Tintin y sus amigos habrán emprendido el viaje a Japón? Todo esto y mucho más en el capítulo que viene de esta secuela :D. Saludos para axeman 64 y perdonen si tardé en subirla, he estado ocupado con otros proyectos y con los estudios de la Facultad, pero seguiré con todo esto, dividiendo el tiempo entre el estudio y la diversión.**

 **No olviden de comentar y dejar reviews :D.**

 *** "Noche de las Youkais": Futuro capítulo que marcará los sucesos en mi crossover de Breaking Bad-Better Call Saul-Touhou Project, la historia se llama "El Comienzo del Imperio".**

 *** Montoneros: Fue una guerrilla urbana argentina, primero de Derecha y luego de Izquierda, fundada en los años 70 y responsables de atentados, masacres, secuestros, incendios, robos, copamientos de bases militares y comisarías. Destruida durante el "Proceso de Reorganización Nacional".**

 *** John Patrick Egan: Fue el Cónsul de los EEUU quien vivió en la Argentina, más bien en Villa General Belgrano, Provincia de Córdoba. Fue secuestrado por los Montoneros el 27 de Febrero de 1975, durante el gobierno democrático de María Estela Cartas Martínez de Perón, a cambio de su liberación, los guerrilleros pidieron la liberación de cinco de sus hombres que estaban detenidos. Dos días, John Patrick Egan fue encontrado muerto en Alta Córdoba, tenía 62 años, fue torturado, ejecutado de dos disparos en el ojo y la frente, para después ponerle un trozo de alambre en el hombro derecho y arrojarlo a la vera de la ruta, envuelto en una bandera Montonera.**

 *** AIVD: Servicio General de Inteligencia y Seguridad (Países Bajos), es el Servicio de Inteligencia de los Países Bajos. Su nombre actual data del 29 de Mayo del 2002; hasta ese momento se lo denominaba "Servicio de Seguridad Interior".**

 **También le mando saludos a AARA941 :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Miércoles.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: El sonido de los cristales siendo destruidos por las ráfagas de balas, los gritos que se mezclaban en medio de aquel campo de batalla, la emboscada planificada y el objetivo de aquel grupo que era capturar al responsable de todo: Van Argiano.

\- ¡AL SUELO, AL SUELO! Pidió uno de los agentes de nombre Railly.

\- ¡CON EL CUARTEL GENERAL: NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO EN UN PUESTO DE CONTROL! ¡SOLICITAMOS REFUERZOS AHORA, HAY MULTITUD DE BAJAS! Pidió el jefe del grupo, quien trataba de ponerse en contacto con los suyos, pero los equipos habían sido dañados por los disparos.

\- ¡SALGAN TODOS AFUERA Y DEFIENDAN AL OBJETIVO, ES URGENTE! Pidió Railly, mientras que empezaba un feroz enfrentamiento, donde ambos bandos se tiroteaban a más no poder, caían casquillos y cartuchos, se renovaban las armas y hasta se empleaban bazucas contra los coches-blindados.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡¿Los del "Club"?! Preguntó el Jefe Anderson.

\- No lo sé, no son de la Mafia porque no llevan trajes de negro y sombreros como boinas, éstos parecen ser distintos. Señaló Van Argiano, quien estaba a cubierto.

* * *

\- Señor, ya los tenemos, ¿lanzamos la siguiente fase del ataque? Preguntó uno de los terroristas.

\- Tranquilo, pero no estaría nada mal hacerlo: Lancen la siguiente ofensiva de nuestro ataque. Ordenó el líder, mientras que ordenaba su subordinado que se retiraran los terroristas del lugar de los coches, para que luego cundiera una extraña calma, calma que duró un par de minutos.

* * *

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Se preguntó el Jefe de aquel grupo de agentes, cuando en ese momento, una nueva ráfaga de ametralladora liquidó a todos los que habían sobrevivido al primer asalto, sin darles tiempo de poder defenderse.

\- ¡Cuidado, un atacante suicida! Gritó otro de los agentes, pero en ese momento, el terrorista activó el cinturón de explosivos que tenía adosado al cuerpo y se hizo estallar, provocando una gran explosión, la cual mató al resto de los mismos y dejó heridos a otros tantos.

Van Argiano se arrastraba junto con Archer por el piso, escoltado por el Jefe de la división y de un par de agentes que habían sobrevivido al asalto, pero éstos eran perseguidos por sus adversarios, los cuales no les darían descanso alguno.

\- ¿Desde cuando utilizan agentes del gobierno de EEUU a suicidas? Preguntó Archer, quien seguía un tanto sordo por la explosión de aquel bombardero.

\- Son agentes renegados, muchos estaban hasta en las filas de la OTAN pero fueron expulsados por su relación con lo ocurrido con Cinq Fleches y de los Servicios de Inteligencia, muchos sufrieron crisis nerviosas cuando se enfrentaron al "Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos" y desertaron cuando Don Leopoldo ordenó las matanzas contra todos los que sean estadounidenses y británicos. Respondió el Jefe Anderson.

\- ¿Qué será lo que están buscando? Preguntó Van Argiano, quien vio que tenía una herida de bala, la cual había rozado la parte del abdomen.

\- A usted. Dijo Anderson, quien sacó unas vendas y alcohol para curar al testigo y a su abogado.

\- Denme un arma, yo los detendré, ustedes escapen. Dijo Archer, quien no iba a permitir que su Jefe fuera capturado o asesinado.

\- ¿Estás loco, Archer? ¡Te matarán si lo haces! Le trató de hacer entrar en razón Van Argiano.

\- Señor, no permitiré que lo capturen, sería un suicidio si usted muere o lo toman prisionero, así que deje hacer mi trabajo. Se negó Archer a ceder y tomó una escopeta para empezar el tiroteo contra los agentes rebeldes.

Su jefe no pudo hacer nada más que despedirse de su colega.

\- Cuídate, amigo, no mueras. Le deseó.

\- ¡Basta de cursilería, escapen, ahora! Les ordenó Archer, mientras que mataba a dos terroristas suicidas y a un francotirador.

Sabía bien Anderson que Archer iba a dar su vida por proteger a la de su jefe y así evitar que lo mataran, reconocía que los Servicios de Inteligencia estaban fragmentados tras los hechos ocurridos en el pasado, al no poder detener a sus enemigos en América del Sur, quedaron totalmente ridiculizados y muchos culparon al gobierno de los EEUU, ellos querían venganza, querían que les devolvieran el honor perdido, pero no iba a ser así, ya que tras el escándalo del Secretario Grant con Cinq Fleches, el Presidente no iba a indemnizar a nadie y que además estaban ya catalogados como traidores. Eso hizo enfurecer a muchos y se declararon en rebelión, acto que el gobierno había tratado de apaciguar, pero cada vez más debían recurrir a las Fuerzas Armadas para silenciar a los rebeldes.

Archer seguía disparando contra los atacantes, causando bajas, pero en un momento dado, un francotirador oculto disparó contra él, dándole en el estómago, cayendo herido y soltando la escopeta, lo cual llevó a que varios enemigos lo rodearan y se prepararan para fusilarlo.

\- ¡Alto, no! Dio la voz de alto el jefe de aquel grupo faccioso.

\- ¿No lo matamos, Señor? Preguntó uno de los rebeldes.

\- No, nos sirve, le perdonamos la vida, además es solo un abogado de escritorio, es a Van Argiano a quien queremos, a este déjenlo aquí. Dio sus nuevas instrucciones el enemigos y sus hombres emprendieron la marcha hacia donde se ocultaba el objetivo.

* * *

\- Maldita sea. Dijo Anderson, maldiciendo por lo bajo, sabían que lo peor estaba llegando a ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Van Argiano, mientras que se ocultaban en los bosques.

\- Los disparos han cesado, algo le ha pasado a Archer. Dijo con la voz temblorosa el hombre a cargo de llevar a Van Argiano al Aeropuerto.

\- ¡Dios, le dije que esto era una peor decisión! Gritó Van Argiano, pero tuvo que callarse la boca, no podían crear que ahora habían quedado sin la cobertura de Archer, lo único que les quedaba ahora era enfrentarse a campo abierto y sin poder pegar la retirada.

\- Lamentablemente no tenemos muchas balas, pero intentaremos llegar hacia un pueblo que está a pocos metros de nuestra posición, hacia el Oeste, ¿sí? Pase lo que pase no se deje atrapar. Le pidió Anderson, quien desenfundó su arma y sus agentes comenzaron a tirotearse contra los renegados, pero resultó ser una trampa bien preparada, ya que los francotiradores habían sido despachados en los árboles para que empezaran a dispararles a los despistados agentes y lo mismo tenían listo los suicidas, los cuales se lanzaban con las granadas ya sin el seguro y se hacían explotar con sus objetivos.

Uno a uno los agentes de Cinq Fleches fueron cayendo víctimas de la emboscada, Van Argiano corría como podía con Anderson y dos agentes más, pero en ese momento los dos mencionados fueron abatidos por un grupo de pistoleros.

\- ¡Corra, corra! ¡De prisa! Le pidió Anderson a Van Argiano, pero éste al darse la vuelta y enfrentar a los terroristas, lo acribillaron a balazos con los fusiles de asalto que llevaban consigo.

El ex-Presidente de Cinq Fleches salió corriendo, pero cuando estaba por llegar al pueblo, fue acorralado por otro grupo enemigo.

\- Manos arriba. Le ordenaron y al darse la vuelta, también estaba cercado.

\- No disparen. Pidió Van Argiano y se lo llevaron.

La esperanza de enjuiciar a Grant colapsaba con el atentado y secuestro del ex-Presidente de la empresa farmacéutica.

* * *

\- _"Grupo Alfa al Cuartel General, soy la agente Rose, estoy con mi compañero García, estamos heridos junto con otros nueve agentes más. Hemos sido atacados por agentes renegados de los Servicios Secretos. El Jefe Anderson y muchos de los nuestros han muerto, Archer está desaparecido y a Van Argiano lo han capturado. Repito, repito, hemos perdido a Van Argiano"_ Dijo aquella chica por la radio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se escuchó el grito de los agentes que estaban en el Cuartel General.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó David.

\- Han atentado contra la comitiva que llevaba a Van Argiano al Aeropuerto John F. Kennedy de Nueva York, tenemos agentes muertos y heridos. Archer está desaparecido y Van Argiano ha sido capturado por los terroristas, dicen que son ex-agentes de los Servicios de Seguridad. Dijo uno de los que estaba en las computadoras.

David frunció el ceño con furia y se calmó, sabía que ahora necesitaban encontrar con vida a aquel a como de lugar.

\- Envíen un equipo de rescate, busquen a Archer y tráiganlo aquí, él de seguro sabrá adónde se lo llevaron. Dio sus instrucciones el rubio americano, para que luego se retirara de aquel lugar.

Esta era una grave derrota que tenía que asumir el "Escudo Rojo" y ahora había empezado toda una carrera contra-reloj para encontrar con vida a Van Argiano y de descubrir el motivo de su secuestro.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran perdido al testigo y a su abogado? El "Escudo Rojo" estaba en medio de un caos, habían perdido comunicación con sus agentes de campo, todos estaban muertos pero también tenían heridos por doquier, no sabían qué hacer, ya que también el secuestro de Van Argiano sumaba otro problema más a la Organización. ¿Acaso era verdad lo que les había dicho Leopoldo sobre ese posible ataque terrorista?.

\- ¿Se restableció la comunicación? Preguntó David, quien trataba de mantener su postura fría y seria ante una situación como esa.

\- Aún no, pero, espere. -Pidió Alice, mientras que retomaban el contacto con sus agentes en Nueva York y las imágenes volvían a las pantallas- Listo, Señor. Informó la rubia.

\- _"Aquí el Agente Mayer, hemos sido atacados, Señor David, perdimos a muchos de los nuestros, creo que somos 30 agentes muertos y tenemos el doble de heridos. Señor, nos sorprendieron, pensábamos que eran militares que nos escoltarían para el Aeropuerto J.F.K. con el objetivo, pero fue toda una trampa, el retén, todo, Señor. Ni más bien nos detuvimos, nos dispararon indiscriminadamente, utilizaron francotiradores y hasta suicidas. Pero no eran de Medio Oriente, no, eran agentes de la CIA y el FBI, los que están en las listas de "Agentes Rebeldes" tras lo ocurrido años atrás por los lazos que tuvo el gobierno de EEUU en el asunto del "Proyecto Delta 67""_ Informó un joven agente de cabellos negros.

\- ¿Qué hay del objetivo? Resiste, hijo, que la ayuda va en camino. Le pidió David, sabiendo que Van Argiano era el que debía ser protegido.

\- _"El Agente Douglas se lo llevó pero fueron atacados por los terroristas, quienes hirieron al abogado Archer y a Van Argiano se lo llevaron. Hasta el momento no se han comunicado, Señor"_ Respondió Mayer, al conocerse esa noticia, David cerró los puños y frunció el ceño.

\- Esperen a la evacuación, luego analizaremos la situación que tenemos en nuestras manos. Pidió el rubio todo el tiempo posible para reorganizarse y volver a la acción.

\- _"Recibido, Señor"_ Finalizó la comunicación Mayer y esperaron a que llegara la evacuación para llevarlos a los hospitales para que se recuperaran.

La situación del "Red Shield" había sido un desborde, ¿qué podía hacer ahora?. Van Argiano era el testigo principal en el juicio contra de "Cinq Fleches", ¿cómo era posible que todo se les diera vuelta? ¿Acaso había algún infiltrado?.

\- Los Servicios Secretos de EEUU no han vuelto a ser confiables, después de las masacres cometidas por el Club y la Mafia, en la famosa "Noche de las Youkais", la mayoría de agentes se rebelaron, culparon al gobierno de las fallidas operaciones y por las muertes ocurridas en sus filas, en especial por los robos cibernéticos en las cuentas bancarias de las agencias, a manos de la gente de Leopoldo. Muchos pasaron a las listas de agentes rebeldes, se rebelaron y comenzaron a asesinar a muchos Jefes, en especial de la CIA y el FBI, reclutaron terroristas de antiguas organizaciones y en especial del Ku Klux Klan y la mayoría de las Milicias del Noroeste del país. Contó David a sus agentes.

\- ¿Y por qué nos atacaron a nosotros? Si el Red Shield nunca tuvo problemas con el Club. Quiso saber uno de los miembros.

\- Porque son agentes rebeldes, de la CIA, el FBI y otras fuerzas, lo más terrorífico es que ellos tienen acceso a las armas de sus agencias, porque tienen contactos y agentes infiltrados en las filas del gobierno. Respondió David, mientras que a los miembros les corría el sudor frío por todo lo que escuchaban.

\- ¿Cuáles son los nuevos pasos a seguir, Señor? Preguntó Alice, mientras que desde su oficina, Joel los escuchaba desde su computadora de trabajo.

\- Responder al fuego, buscar a Archer y preguntarle dónde se llevaron a Van Argiano, recemos de que esté con vida. Pidió el americano.

* * *

\- Esto no pinta nada bien, Señor Joel. Alegó el Agente Robbertson.

\- Lamentablemente estamos metidos en la hora más oscura que jamás haya experimentado la organización, pero hay que mantener la cabeza fría, no podemos dejarnos vencer. A Van Argiano lo encontraremos, cueste lo que cueste. Juró el castaño de hallar al testigo.

\- ¿Deberemos confiar en el vídeo que nos mandó Don Leopoldo? Preguntó el guardaespaldas.

Joel guardó silencio; sabía que estaban tratando con un máximo enemigo de carácter mundial, no podían confiar en la gente que masacró a los suyos en Buenos Aires, ¿acaso sería seguro? ¿Ellos tendrían la información o estaban detrás del secuestro de Van Argiano?. Esas preguntas invadían el ámbito de Joel Goldsmith, como líder del "Escudo Rojo", no podían confiarse de la Mafia, pero a la vez, había algo detrás de todo este atentado que habían sufrido, ya que el primero de todos fue cuando Diva y su Caballero Karl Fei-Ong asaltaron el Crucero de la Organización, causando una gran cantidad de bajas en las filas y en especial la muerte de Riku.

\- Señor, ¿irá a la fiesta que está organizando Kai Miyagusuku en Okinawa para las hijas de Diva? Le hizo recordar Robbertson a su Jefe.

\- Sí, por supuesto, hace mucho que no sé nada de ellos. Respondió, cambiando esa postura de seriedad a su clásica amabilidad.

* * *

Por su parte, volviendo a Bruselas, Tintin y el Capitán Haddock se habían detenido, anteriormente, durante su paseo por los caminos de las zonas rurales del pueblo de Moulinsart, allí, sentados en un tronco de árbol de roble, el periodista le había estado contando a su amigo de cabellos negros sobre los sueños que tenía de Diva, habían pasado ya varios años, cinco años en total, desde que Saya había derrotado a su hermana gemela y su regreso a la hibernación, la cual era de 37 años.

\- ¿Así que aún la extrañas? Bueno -Haddock se aclaró la garganta, ya que su relación con aquella chica, ella había matado a Riku, anteriormente había tenido relaciones sexuales con aquel menor para quedar embarazada y así tener herencia en el trono real de los Quirópteros, aunque al final, cuando ella estaba ya en sus últimos momentos, él se disculpó y lloró al verla morir.- Sé que la extrañas, Tintin, pero debes dejarla descansar en paz, ella te extraña, pero piensa que ahora está en un mejor lugar. Vamos, ánimo, has enfrentado eventos mucho más peores, como cuando tu amigo Chang tuvo el accidente aéreo en las Montañas del Tibet, ¿lo recuerdas? Le hizo recordar cuando emprendieron esa misión de rescata para salvar al oriental.

\- Tiene razón, Capitán, ella merece su descanso eterno. Y aún recuerdo también el día en el que salvamos a Chang de morir congelado en las montañas, no quisiera imaginarme lo que debió ser ese momento. Alegó el periodista.

\- Ya sabrás que un día ella no quería verte sufrir, tienes pensar que ahora están sus hijas, quienes están siendo cuidadas por Kai. Además de que no sabemos nada de Hagi. Dio su mejor consejo Haddock, haciendo entender a su amigo pelirrojo, para luego desear saber qué había pasado con el Caballero de Saya.

\- Es un misterio aún, sabemos que está vivo porque dejo esa rosa con un listón que llevaba en los cabellos, tal vez él monte guardia, esperando el regreso de su Reina. Respondió Tintin, deduciendo sobre la posibilidad de que aquel joven estuviera con vida.

\- Solo Dios sabe qué habrá sido de él. Solo Él. Dijo Haddock.

\- Ojala sepamos sobre su destino, por cierto, mire, nos invitaron al cumpleaños de las hijas de Diva. Le mostró Tintin, cambiando el tema, para mostrarle el encuentro que estaba organizando Kai en Okinawa.

\- ¡Dios! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, allí estaremos. Respondió el Capitán, mientras que se levantaban del tronco que estaba en el suelo y emprendieron el regreso a la Mansión de Moulinsart.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo, el vuelo hacia Okinawa. ¿Qué pasará con Van Argiano y Archer? ¿Diva aparecerá?**

 **Todas esas preguntas se irán respondiendo con el correr del tiempo en esta historia. Me he estado preguntando si cambiaré algo en el carácter original de Tintin y sus amigos: No, no lo haré, no apoyo ni tolero el cambio de las actitudes y emociones de los personajes, eso es lo que tan lamentablemente ha afectado a muchos animes y series, por desgracia u.u.**

 **Mi estilo en los Fanfics es conservar la originalidad de los personajes, sean héroes y villanos. ¿Por qué hago esta crítica contra el cambio de actitudes y formas de ser de los protagonistas?. Bueno, he estado viendo que muchas historias que he leído, y que dejo bien claro que no le falto el respeto a nadie, he visto como la palabra popularmente llamada "Flanderización" ha estado arruinando la forma original de los personajes, en especial los principales.**

 **Lo mismo sucede hoy en muchos animes que he visto, como SNK o "Attack on Titan", el personaje principal se la pasa llorando y se derrumba, ¿acaso esa es la temática de hoy?. No es por ofender ni nada, es solo una crítica, pero desde mi punto de vista (y que respeto las opiniones de los seguidores), es un dolor de cabeza.**

 **Bueno, dejando de lado esta pequeña reseña, los capítulos de ahora en adelanta serán más largos pero tardaré en actualizarlos, ya que ando con los finales de la Universidad (exámenes) y me tomo mi tiempo.**

 **Así que cuídense, gente, que tengan un buen comienzo de semana. Antes de irme, un saludo y un fuerte abrazo para axeman 64.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: A pesar de la nostalgia que sentía Tintin por Diva, ellos viajaron a Okinawa para estar presentes en la fiesta de cumpleaños de las hijas de la fallecida Reina de los Quirópteros, aún sin saber que Van Argiano estaba secuestrado y su abogado y mano derecha, Archer, se encontraba internado en grave estado. Por su parte, David también viajó con Joel, Lewis y su esposa Julia para aquella región de Japón para unirse a la celebración de las niñas en ese día tan especial.

\- El vuelo hacia Okinawa, Dios, hacía años que no volvíamos allí. Recordó Haddock la última vez en la que estuvieron en aquella isla japonesa.

\- Sí, me pregunto si Hagi seguirá allí, nunca supimos más noticias acerca de él desde...Recordó, por su parte, Tintin en aquel momento, cuando supo que en aquellos recuerdos también estaba la muerte de Diva.

\- Te entiendo, marino, pero no te tortures a ti mismo, ¿sí? Necesitas descansar. Le aconsejó Haddock, mientras que el avión tomaba vuelo hacia Okinawa, con ellos viajaban Hernández y Fernández, el Mayordomo Néstor, Milu y el Profesor Tornasol.

* * *

Para David, el secuestro de Van Argiano significaba una sola cosa: El peligro de que resurgieran los Quirópteros, ahora que agentes rebeldes tenían en su poder al antiguo Presidente de Cinq Fleches, se preguntaba quiénes les habían pagado o si lo hacían ellos mismos, los últimos enemigos que él había abatido, por órdenes de Washington, eran todos "mercenarios nacionales" y ex-militares, defraudados por la caída de sus Camaradas cuando trataban de frenar el incremento del poder de la Mafia en todo el Mundo.

\- La mayoría de agentes que conocía cuando estuve en la CIA ahora son todos traidores, David. Le remarcó Lewis, quien estaba al volante.

\- No me extrañaría, también el FBI y la NSA, todos se vendieron por dinero, solo falta que hasta nos reporte lo mismo el Reino Unido o Francia y estamos muertos. Dio su veredicto sobre posibles desgracias a futuro.

\- Tenemos que rescatar a Van Argiano, él es el testigo principal de todo este asunto, si muere, la causa quedará cerrada. Agregó Julia, quien sabía que no debía ponerse nerviosa porque afectaría a su embarazo.

\- Tranquila, recuerda que no debes estresarte, ya lo encontraremos, estoy seguro. Pero...Le calmó David los nervios a su esposa, pero había algo que le atormentaba.

\- ¿Qué es? Preguntó Lewis.

\- Los Quirópteros, si llegan a encontrar sangre de ellos, podrían traer a muchos a la vida y significaría lo peor. Sentenció el rubio.

\- Eso de que desde ya quince años y ha disminuido enormemente el porcentaje de avistamientos y ataques en todo el Mundo. Agregó Julia.

\- Solo esperemos que todo este encuentro sea tranquilo, que no nos vengan con juegos los enemigos. Finalizó David, mientras que eran los primeros en llegar a la fiesta de las hijas de Diva.

\- Así será. Joel ya estará por llegar. Lo mismo Tintin y sus amigos. Dijo Lewis, quien detuvo el auto y se dirigieron hacia el domicilio de la familia.

* * *

 **Un pequeño capítulo, de ahora en adelante, el resto de esta historia serán capítulos largos. Muchos se preguntarán por qué no la actualicé, bueno, he estado ocupado, entre estudios de la Facultad y otros proyectos que tengo en Fanfiction y Wattpad, me han ido acortando los tiempos, además de las salidas con mi familia y mis amigos junto con los eventos de anime, pero bueno, así son las cosas.**

 **Un saludo, fuerte abrazo y agradecimiento para axeman 64, quien me dio buenas ideas para la secuelas del crossover de WatchDogs y HOTD (Highshool of the dead), sí, he jugado y pasado muchas veces el WatchDogs y la secuela, cuyo nombre es "Bad Blood", en donde el protagonista en T-Bone y me ha encantado mucho, es uno de mis juegos favoritos junto con los GTA, Resident Evil, Batman, Left 4 Dead, FNAF, Final Fantasy, Dead or Alive, Street Fighter, King of Fighters, Mafia y Touhou Project.**

 **Gracias, axeman 64 por las ideas, las pondré en la secuela del crossover mencionado, incluyendo los entrenamientos que recibirá Takashi con T-Bone y también de que Aiden y Saeko adopten a Alice. Gracias de nuevo por las ideas y cuídate, te mando un fuerte abrazo y saludo desde Buenos Aires, Argentina. :D**

 **Que tengan un buen Domingo y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo 7 :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Para una persona, un viaje que organiza es para olvidarse de toda la pesadez del trabajo, la histeria colectiva, los problemas y demás asuntos, tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones o un descanso alivian el cuerpo y el alma, la gente elige eso para estar más conectado a la familia, pero para cierto periodista, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó desde que Diva había muerto y él quedó sumido en la tristeza más profunda de su ser? Pasaron años, no fue ayer ni hoy ni pasado mañana, fue hace ya cinco años desde que la chica de cabellos negros partió para siempre al Sueño Eterno, aún tenía fresco en su memoria los momentos finales de cuando sostuvo la mano de su querida Reina de ojos azules por última vez, antes de que su vida se apagara como una llama que es sofocada por el agua.

Para Tintin, había sido una larga terapia olvidarla, pero aún la conservaba en sus recuerdos y en lo más profundo de su corazón.

\- _"Quisiera haberte salvado, pero no pude, traté de detener la pelea entre Saya y tú, pero no fue posible, lloré por ti, te abracé y me despedía con un último beso. Ahora puedes descansar en paz. Descansa en paz, Mi Hermosa Princesa"_ Dijo el periodista, cerrando aquella etapa tan triste y turbulenta, mientras que iba volviendo con el Capitán Haddock y Milu hacia la Mansión de Moulinsart.

* * *

Finalmente el día de viajar hacia Japón llegó, Tintin con sus amigos se prepararon y tras terminar de empacar, tomaron el vuelo hacia Okinawa, donde allí, hacía cinco años atrás, habían conocido a Saya y a su hermanastro Kai.

\- Madre de Dios. Dijo Haddock, su tono de voz en el avión fue bajo, no quería despertar a los pasajeros de un sobresalto, pero la noticia que estaba leyendo en el periódico no era para nada alentadora.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Capitán? Preguntó Tintin a su amigo de cabellos negros.

\- Mira esto, es impresionante, parece que nuestro viejo amigo Van Argiano no ha tenido suerte. Dijo muy serio, al recordar que el ahora ex-Presidente de "Cinq Fleches" era responsable como Amshel, el Ejército de EEUU y sus Políticos, de haber llevado a utilizar diversas partes del Mundo como laboratorios de pruebas y en especial con la población civil, como conejillos de indias o sujetos de pruebas, para los experimentados que habían llevado a cabo con los Quirópteros.

En ese momento, Haddock le pasó el periódico a su amigo periodista, quien lo leyó detenidamente.

\- _"Masacre en Nueva York" -_ Decía el título de aquel número, en el cual se mostraba todo un cordón policial sobre las zonas donde habían muerto los agentes del "Nuevo Red Shield", manos de los llamados "Rebeldes", quienes secuestraron a Van Argiano y no dejaron muchos supervivientes- _"Lo que se suponía que sería un traslado tranquilo hacia el Aeropuerto John F. Kennedy, terminó por convertirse en un verdadero escena de guerra. Todo comenzó alrededor de las 8:00 AM, cuando agentes del Servicio de Seguridad fueron hacia la Prisión Federal, en donde debían trasladar al antiguo Presidente y CEO de "Cinq Fleches", Van Argiano, hacia el Aeropuerto nombrado más arriba. En el camino fueron emboscados por un grupo de agentes rebeldes, los cuales antiguamente trabajaron para diversos grupos de Inteligencia como la CIA, el FBI y el NSA, éstos atacaron con una gran cantidad de armas, francotiradores, lanza-granadas y hasta suicidas con cinturones-bomba; en medio de la retirada y con el objetivo principal en la mira, terminaron por secuestrar a Van Argiano, dejar herido de gravedad a su abogado, cuyo nombre no ha sido revelado todavía y con un tendal de muertos y heridos, escaparon con su rehén. Todavía se los está buscando y la Policía no tiene pistas, ya que sus ordenadores fueron hackeados horas después de haberse llevado a cabo el atentado"_ -Al terminar de leer la noticia periodística, Tintin se quedó pensativo, su forma tradicional al notar que había sospechas en el aire, así que comenzó a pensar a fondo lo que había ocurrido-

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente, muchacho? Quiso saber Haddock, quien seguía leyendo las noticias.

\- Hay dos preguntas muy importantes aquí: 1) ¿Qué sabía Van Argiano? y 2) ¿Por qué ex-agentes de los Servicios Secretos de EEUU llevarían a cabo un secuestro así? Se interrogó así mismo Tintin, poniéndose esas dos preguntas en mente.

\- No es bueno ser amigo de ese malvado, recuerda que mucha gente murió alrededor del Mundo, él tiene las manos manchadas con sangre. Hizo recordarle todos los acontecimientos de hace cinco años, Haddock al periodista.

\- Lo sé, pero aquí hay algo raro, creo que tengo un nuevo caso para el periódico. Alegó el chico, quien se planteaba en enfrentar a esa gran incógnita que le perseguía y así ponerle punto final a la discusión.

\- Te creo, hace mucho tiempo que se dejó de hablar, parece que todos hicieron una especie de "Pacto de Silencio" y según escuché, prefieren sobornar a la gente para que así no cuenten sobre lo que hicieron. Alegó Haddock, mientras que en ese momento, el avión de ellos aterrizó en Okinawa.

* * *

Una vez bajados del avión y con su equipaje en mano, se dirigieron para tomar un taxi que les llevara hacia el bar de la Familia Miyagusuku, el cual era ahora atendido por Kai, quien cuidaba de las hijas de Diva y que allí los iba a recibir.

\- ¿Acaso no nos venía a recibir Kai? Se preguntó Hernández.

\- Hace poco me llamó, dijo que estaba ocupado con el negocio familiar y de cuidar a las hijas de Diva, por lo cual nos dijo que fuéramos directamente. Dijo Tintin en respuesta a la pregunta de uno de los gemelos.

Al salir del Aeropuerto, tomaron un taxi, el cual los llevó hacia el bar OMORO, sitio en el que había comenzado su viaje en el pasado, hacía cinco años y que ahora regresaban, no por una investigación, sino para pasar un tiempo juntos y entre amigos, literalmente, para Saya, aquellos extranjeros de Bruselas, Bélgica, eran también parte de su familia, los consideraba miembros y siempre los quiso.

\- Es aquí. Gracias. Le agradeció Tintin al taxista y tras pagar, se bajaron en la entrada del OMORO, en donde fueron recibidos por un reconocido pelirrojo.

\- ¡Tintin, Capitán, amigos, sean bienvenidos! Escucharon la voz de Kai Miyagusuku, hermano mayor de Riku y hermanastro de Saya, el cual ahora tenía bajo su cuidado a las dos hijas de Diva.

Una sonrisa se había dibujado al llegar allí, ¿duraría? Eso el tiempo lo iba a decir con más precisión y a futuro.

* * *

 **Lamento muchísimo, pero muchísimo y de corazón, en no haber actualizado esta historia u.u, por un momento estaba pensando en borrarla y reescribirla, ya que no contaba con muchas ideas y solo hacía mini-capítulos, por desgracia...Pero aquí he vuelto, ¿saben? Estaba bien mis reviews, en especial en uno que es un crossover de Ed,Edd,Eddy con Touhou Project, llamado _"The New life in Gensokyo"_ , allí fue donde me sentí muy feliz con estas historias, porque reconocí que a muchos les encantan y quiero agradecer a esas dos personas que siempre estuvieron en esta Saga de Arcos de aventuras y romance: AARA941 y axeman 64, muchas gracias, amigos, espero que estén bien y para agradecerles, les publico este capítulo nuevo. **

**Espero que les vaya a gustar, más adelante comenzará la fiesta por el cumpleaños de las hijas de Diva, muchos se preguntarán si aparecerá Diva, solo les puedo decir que va a suceder dicha aparición de la hermana gemela de Saya, pero no ahora, sino más adelante.**

 **Por cierto, me gustaría pedir un pequeño favor: El que sepa dibujar muy bien, me gustaría si puede hacerme un dibujo de Tintin con Diva tomados de las manos y besándose bajo la Luna, sería muy buena para la tapa de esta historia, pero no es obligatorio, quien lo desea hacer, es libre de elegir.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, cuídense y nos estamos viendo en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Que tengan un buen Sábado para todos ustedes y nos vemos :D.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Haber vuelto al sitio donde todo comenzó en el pasado era para Tintin algo que no deseaba volver a recordar, pero lo llevaba bastante bien, estaba remando contra la corriente y dejando atrás todos esos momentos tristes. Sabía bien que ahora se estaba llevando a cabo los preparativos para la fiesta de las pequeñas hijas de Diva y que con ello se iba a olvidar de todo el dolor que le había estado torturando tanto tiempo.

Tintin había acompañado a Kai al Centro de Okinawa, donde allí estaba comprando unas últimas cosas para la fiesta, en especial los globos, una fiesta sin globos no tenía ningún sentido, así que decidió aprovechar el joven periodista y lo acompañó, también llevó su cámara, ¿quién sabía lo que podían toparse por aquellas zonas de la ciudad? Tal vez algún accidente o altercado lo llevaría a las páginas de los diarios de la zona.

\- Me alegra mucho de que hayan vuelto, Tintin, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde hace ya cinco años, ¿cómo lo llevas?, ¿Sigues teniendo aventuras en Europa? Quiso saber Kai, mientras que conducía su coche y se dirigían hacia el Centro.

\- Seguimos teniendo aventuras en Europa, hace poco estuvimos en Mongolia y en Sildavia, donde tuve un encuentro con un viejo enemigo. Le contó Tintin al respecto sobre la segunda pregunta que le había hecho el hermanastro de Saya.

\- No estarás hablando de...Las palabras de Kai se congelaron, ya que todo el Mundo conocía a aquella persona tan desagradable.

\- Sí: Roberto Rastapopoulos, el más grande ladrón y sin vergüenza de todos los días, mira. Le contó Tintin, para luego pasarle al joven una nota periodística en donde se mostraba el título del diario: _"La caída del Señor del Engaño"_ decía el título y en donde se mostraba una foto donde los policías y agentes del Servicio Secreto de Sildavia arrestaban a Rastapopoulos por haber sido el jefe de una banda que se dedicaba a robar en museos y galerías, lugares en donde se hallaban las más preciosas y caras obras de arte, para luego reemplazarlas por otras que eran falsas y así despistar a la gente*.

\- Vaya que este sujeto es una personaje enigmático, mira como sonríe en la foto. Dijo Kai, indignado al ver como aquel hombre millonario sonreía tan malvadamente y de que pronto saldría de allí, de la prisión.

\- Solo espero que se quede para siempre en la cárcel y que jamás salga. Pidió Tintin, mientras que Kai le pasaba el recorte del diario.

* * *

Lo que no sabían ambos, era que alguien desde un café de la esquina había un joven bosnio de cabellos blancos y ojos escarlata, el cual tenía bajo vigilancia la conversación.

\- _"¿No crees que este tipo tiene todo para salirse con la suya?"_ Le preguntó Kai al pelirrojo.

\- _"Sí, por supuesto, pero aún así no se escapará de la Justicia, ya lo han condenado a cadena perpetua, la Justicia de Europa se está haciendo cargo"_ Respondió Tintin a la pregunta de Kai, mientras que el bosnio los escuchaba atentamente en su Smartphone y en donde se grababa la conversación.

\- _"_ _Esto al Reich le va a encantar, para eso me enviaron aquí"_ Pensó el chico, mientras que llegaba el café que se había pedido.

* * *

Mientras que estacionaban el coche, se bajaron ambos y caminaron hacia una pequeña tienda, en donde allí vendían elementos para fiestas, ellos ingresaron pero no se daban cuenta de que aquella persona los estaba siguiendo por cada lado al que iban.

\- _"¿Crees que hayan todavía Quirópteros rondando por el Mundo?"_ Preguntó Tintin a Kai.

\- _"Según nos ha dicho David, los Quirópteros han disminuido el ataque hasta un 70%, quedan algunos restos pero están muy debilitados y son fáciles de eliminar, pero aún así debemos estar atentos, ¿te enteraste lo que pasó con Van Argiano?"_ En esa parte, el joven de uniforme aumentó el volumen de la Vigilancia.

* * *

\- Lo vi en la televisión, es increíble, ¿cómo es posible que murieran tantos agentes que protegían a Van Argiano y lo terminaron secuestrando? Esto es raro, ¿y qué se sabe de Archer? Respondió Tintin a las preguntas y de ahí lanzó su pregunta.

\- Está en coma, le dispararon varias veces y tiene una herida muy complicada en el pecho, todavía lo tienen bajo observación y ya lo operaron tres veces, tiene muy pocas chances de sobrevivir. Si muere y si no encuentran a Van Argiano, el juicio termina siendo. Informó Kai al respecto, era cierto, si Archer moría, no había forma de saber quiénes fueron los atacantes.

\- Solo espero que se pueda despertar. Pidió Tintin.

* * *

\- Londres, aquí el Teniente Primero de las SS Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, tengo información sobre lo ocurrido con Archer: Está en coma, solicito vigilancia en Nueva York inmediatamente, es en el Hospital Metropolitano de Manhattan. Informó Alexander hacia el Reich.

\- _"Recibido, Teniente, nuestros agentes sobre el terreno se harán cargo de la Seguridad del Abogado Archer"_ Respondieron al pedido del Teniente y de ahí colgaron comunicaciones, luego de eso, Alexander desapareció en medio de las fluidas calles de Okinawa.

* * *

No lo vieron venir ni desaparecer, pero aquel joven tenía algo en mente, era del Tercer Reich en Londres, pero muy pronto sabrían que aquel personaje les sería de ayuda, por ahora mantendrían sus sospechas hasta que se revelara más a fondo sobre lo ocurrido con Van Argiano.

Pero ahora era el momento de comenzar la fiesta en la residencia de la familia.

\- ¿Lo has visto? ¿Sabes quién era esa persona? Preguntó Tintin a Kai.

\- Sí, lo llaman el "Emperador del Este", Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, un feroz Teniente Primero de las SS y a la vez el "Mejor Detective del Mundo". Respondió Kai.

\- ¿Será de confiar? Preguntó Tintin, tras haber recibido la respuesta a la primera interrogativa de Kai.

\- No lo sé, pero tal vez deberemos tenerlo como posible aliado. Auguró Tintin al respecto.

\- Tienes razón, oye, ayúdame con estas cajas, son unas cosas para terminar las decoraciones para la fiesta. Le pidió Kai de que le ayudara con cargar unas cajas grandes hacia el coche.

* * *

Una vez subidas las cosas en el auto, volvieron hacia la residencia. Este era el momento de iniciar la visita y con invitados inesperados para la misma.

* * *

 *** Esta historia está ambientada después de los eventos de "Tintin y el Lago de los Tiburones" y la última temporada de Blood +.**

 **Lamento mucho no haberla seguido, pero tengo otras historias por completar, pero seguiré con esta misma y con las demás.**

 **Saludos para axeman 64 :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Martes.**

 **En los próximos capítulos se van a poner más interesantes.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Por las calles de Okinawa, el joven Teniente Primero de las SS Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, considerado como el "Mejor Detective del Mundo"*, se encontraba caminando por aquellas frías zonas de Japón en un día de Febrero, aún habían rastros de las nieves que anteriormente habían caído durante la noche anterior y el frío se hacía sentir, pero para el joven nacido en los Balcanes, era típico y clásico para alguien del Este de Europa. El muchacho de cabellos blanco-plateados y ojos rojo-escarlata, se dirigió hacia una cabina de teléfono, en donde se encerró y sacó un papel que tenía escrito un número de teléfono, tomó el aparato y marcó el número.

\- Londres, de inmediato. Pidió educadamente.

\- _Enseguida, un momento, por favor._ Pidieron, mientras que le ponían en contacto con la Capital del Reich.

\- _"Central de Inteligencia, habla el Subcomisario Vladimir Rostov"_ Habló el Jefe a cargo de aquella sección que estaba bajo el control del joven del Este.

\- _Soy Alexander, tengo unas conversaciones grabadas por mi dispositivo "Vigilancia Local", se las pasaré ahora._ Informó el joven, quien transmitió las grabaciones desde su Smartphone hacia las computadoras de la Central.

\- _"¿Ha encontrado algún rastro o pista del paradero del ex-Presidente Van Argiano?"_ Intervino otro de los agentes del edificio.

\- _Nada, voy a investigar en la zona de donde se llevó a cabo el atentado, no me fío de los Servicios de Inteligencia de este país, tengo el presentimiento de que van a contaminar la escena del crimen. Iré a asegurarla_. Respondió el joven.

\- _"Tenga cuidado, Teniente SS, hay zonas de Nueva York que no obedecen el "Protocolo 41", firmado después de la Guerra Nacionalista"_ Le pidió otra chica de aquel sitio.

\- _No se preocupen, ellos me temen a mí, el que se haga el listo, se ganará una bala en la cabeza como premio._ Respondió el muchacho y colgó el teléfono, para luego abrir la puerta de la cabina roja, sacar un cigarrillo un paquete plateado que tenía en sus bolsillos junto al encendedor, prendió aquel aparato y una pequeña llama salió para encender el cigarrillo.

Lo estuvo fumando un rato mientras que caminaba por las calles de Okinawa, sabía bien lo que debería hacer en esos momentos y era dirigirse para Nueva York y averiguar qué fue lo que había pasado en aquel atentado contra Van Argiano y averiguar a dónde se lo podrían haber llevado.

\- _"No va a ser fácil, tengo que llegar rápidamente y asegurar el sitio, antes de que los Servicios de Inteligencia destruyan las pruebas"_ Pensó el joven y se lanzó hacia los Cielos, partiendo inmediatamente hacia aquel Estado del Noreste de EEUU.

* * *

Con sus poderes de vuelo y el dominio del mismo, Alexander dejó Okinawa para dirigirse hacia el Noreste de los EEUU, hacia Nueva York, debía averiguar qué había pasado en aquel sitio, la Prisión Clinton de Máxima Seguridad de aquel Estado tenía un estricto protocolo de Seguridad en el caso de una extradición, pero alguien o un grupo bastante numeroso podría haber sido responsable, un trabajo interno y con colaboración con los llamados "Agentes Rebeldes", muchos de ellos en las listas negras del Reich y que debían ser capturados para su posterior interrogatorio, juicio y fusilamiento.

Después de varias horas de vuelo, llegó al sitio del incidente.

\- _"Será mejor que active mi Sistema de Observación y registré la zona, espero que no hayan destruido las pruebas"_ Pidió el muchacho y activó dispositivo, para luego posarse en los techos de un edificio que había en la zona y que daba al sitio donde se había llevado a cabo el atentado.

Pronto comenzó a escuchar todo en la "Vigilancia Local".

\- _"¿Puedes creer lo que pasó? Hay que ser un reverendo idiota para querer llevar a un tipo muy importante hacia La Haya, los terminaron matando a casi todos, la mayoría de los Agentes del "Red Shield" que murieron, fueron acribillados por antiguos miembros de la CIA y el FBI, también contaron que hubo dos tipos que se hicieron estallar con unos cinturones-bomba, hay que estar demente para hacer ese papel"_ Dijo un policía, el cual se encontraba hablando con sus compañeros fuera de la escena del crimen.

\- _"Tienes razón, eso lo puede hacer una persona en Medio Oriente que perdió a su familia, pero, ¿ex-agentes? Nah, esto es una mentira, de seguro contrataron a algunos pandilleros fracasados o drogadictos para que hicieran el trabajo sucio, total, ¿a quién les importa? No son nada, simplemente son "fantasmas perdidos", que viven de las drogas y nada más que eso. De seguro no si quiera les dijeron que iban a morirse, que solamente harían que estallarían para hacer una broma pero fue verdad, Mark hace poco encontró con su equipo los restos de uno de los suicidas, la explosión lo había partido en dos mitades, aún tenía las manos en el detonador"_ Agregó otro de los agentes policiales.

\- _"No deberíamos estar haciendo bromas, el Comisario Rutherford nos envió aquí para custodiar la escena del crimen hasta la llegada del "Mejor Detective del Mundo", hoy las familias de esos agentes perdieron a sus seres queridos y nosotros estamos aquí haciendo chistes y riendo como si fuera un crimen cualquiera"._ Les criticó otro de los policías.

Alexander los escuchaba, mientras que se iba infiltrando en las redes y comunicaciones de la Central de la Policía de Nueva York, ubicada en Manhattan, con la ayuda de su secuenciador criptográfico; pronto llegó hasta la zona que debía encontrar.

\- _"¿Dónde estás, Rubio?"_ Preguntó un policía.

\- _"En la entrada al parque, fumando con Jiménez"_ Respondió el otro agente.

El Teniente del Este los vio, así que se dirigió volando hacia la escena del crimen para averiguar qué era lo que había pasado y hacia dónde se habían llevado a Van Argiano.

\- _"La Policía cree que esto fue un simple secuestro y con pedido de rescate, pero no lo es, esto es otra cosa. Será mejor que comience a escanear la escena y averiguar toda la historia"_ Pensó Alexander y activó su _"Visión de Detective"_ , con la cual comenzó a escanear la zona.

El caso se llamaba _"Atentado en Nueva York"_ :

\- Todo comenzó cuando Van Argiano se dispuso a hablar y contarles todo a las autoridades de Europa con respecto a lo ocurrido en el llamado "Proyecto Delta 67", donde numerosos ministros, personajes importantes de la política de EEUU y en especial del Ministerio de Defensa, donde el Secretario Grant fue separado de su cargo. Al parecer alguien o más de alguien quería atar cabos sueltos y prepararon este ataque, no es fácil destruir toda una defensa y escolta armada, el llamado "Escudo Rojo" puso lo mejor de lo mejor para que Van Argiano llegara a salvo, la ruta que tenían hacia el Aeropuerto John Fitzgerald Kennedy, donde de ahí un vuelo lo llevaría hacia los Países Bajos, sobre todo a La Haya, pero no se esperaban a que los estuvieran esperando. Seguiré buscando pistas. Analizó Alexander los antecedentes previos y los hechos ocurridos pocas horas antes y después del atentado.

Caminó hacia donde estaban los coches baleados y la mayoría completamente negros por el fuego y las explosiones, aún estaban los rastros de sangre y los cuerpos estaban todavía por doquier.

\- _"Aquí hay un doble juego, ambos agentes llevan prendas negras y con sus emblemas: "Red Shield", CIA, NSA*, FBI. Es extraño, ¿acaso fue una guerra de agentes todo esto?"_ [Se preguntó Alexander al ver que tanto víctimas como victimarios pertenecían a los mismos Servicios Secretos, de ahí comenzó a analizar a las víctimas y victimarios para así conocer un poco más a fondo sus antecedentes e historia] Los victimarios pertenecían al FBI y la CIA, Watterson Douglas y John DeMarco, éstos fueron los cerebros del atentado, en sus historiales sacados de los Bancos de Memoria del FBI, la NSA y la CIA, ambos habían tenido un extenso protagonismo y un papel importante para callar, robar y silenciar a testigos con pruebas sobre el "Delta 67", se les atribuye el asesinato del testigo Joseph Stanford, un periodista de investigación privado, quien iba a presentar en su periódico Pro-Nacionalista las pruebas para juzgar al gobierno de EEUU por su participación en los experimentos con niños huérfanos de Vietnam. Stanford fue asesinado la mañana del 31 de Enero de este año cuando se subía a su auto, el atacante fue un pandillero de poca monta llamado Eddy White, quien había estado preso por altercados y robos a tiendas, pero nada más que, al parecer Eddy había recibido una gran suma de dinero pero se arrepintió de lo sucedido, pasando de ser sicario a testigo: No duró para nada, pocas horas después de salir de la Comisaría Número XIX, fue emboscado por dos pistoleros, los cuales lo ametrallaron desde un auto sin patente. [Grabó Alexander en sus conversaciones y de ahí siguió con la investigación, pasando para examinar ahora a las víctimas] Las víctimas son Arthur McCann, Jennifer García y Matthew Pines, pertenecientes al "Red Shield", la organización que combatió a los Quirópteros en el Pasado, en el año 2005, su misión era escoltar a Van Argiano hacia el Aeropuerto John Fitzgerald Kennedy, su grupo estaba compuesto por 15 agentes de esta organización pero cuando llegaron hasta este "Puesto de Control", fueron emboscados por Watterson y DeMarco, los cuales junto a sus "Rebeldes" los atacaron y no tuvieron mucho tiempo para responder, los rivales contaban con armamento pesado, francotiradores, granadas, RPG y...¿Bombarderos Suicidas?. ¿Cómo es posible? [Se preguntó ahí y fue entonces que fue hacia uno de los cuerpos de los suicidas que se habían inmolado] Aquí están las respuestas a la pregunta de los terroristas suicidas: Fueron tres, uno se inmoló cuando empezaron los combates, éste no llegó a explotar porque fue rematado por Matthew Pines, pero no pudo eliminar al último, el cual accionó su cinturón-bomba y mató a Pines y a tres de sus agentes.

Las explosiones fueron dos: La primera fue llevada a cabo por Mohammed Kabul, un antiguo agente y terrorista del destruido "Frente Al-Nusra"*, después de que en la "Guerra Nacionalista" acabamos con los mercenarios de USA y sus Aliados en Siria, restaurando la paz y el orden junto con el Presidente Bashar Al-Assad y lo mismo en Libia con el Mariscal Muammar al Gadafi, ambos mandatarios comenzaron una serie de severos juicios contra estos terroristas, sean del ISIS, Frente Al-Nusra y la "Oposición Moderada", de la cual no lo eran, solo Kabul escapó de los fusilamientos, haciéndose pasar por muerto y lograr volver a USA, antes de la "Operación Fénix", en donde la destruimos. Kabul se enroló en el comando de Watterson y DeMarco, haciéndose estallar y el otro que también explotó era Santiago Suar, nacido en Virginia Occidental, metido en las drogas y pandillas, pero nunca creí que llegaría a ser algo como ésto. Debo admitir que Watterson y DeMarco contaron con lo mejor de lo mejor para este atentado.

El último de los suicidas es otro de EEUU, Horace Black, no estaba metido en nada raro, era Jefe de las Divisiones Armadas del FBI hasta su desintegración final, se ve que la depresión fue la que lo condujo a convertirse en una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. Analizó ahora a las últimas víctimas que quedaban, ya habían habido quince agentes del "Red Shield" muertos y otros tantos heridos.

Los siguientes datos aparecieron en sus lentes:

\- Interesante, el último de los suicidas no solo fue muerto por las balas del "Red Shield", sino que a la hora de estallar su cinturón-bomba, éste no le funcionaron los cables, al parecer se confió demasiado en que lograría su misión. Ahora pasaré a analizar los rastros de pólvora, fuego, ADN y químicos. [Dijo el joven y siguió con la investigación, primero se dirigió hacia los sitios donde habían estallado los dos primeros suicidas]. El análisis de ADN muestra que los agentes, tanto rebeldes como del "Red Shield" tuvieron una serie de combates cercanos, los rebeldes emplearon armas pesadas, desde fusiles de asalto M-16 hasta RPG y granadas, con respecto a las explosiones, los cinturones-bomba que portaban estos tres sujetos, al haber un severo control con respecto a la pólvora, debieron fabricar sus explosivos con otro tipo de compuestos: El análisis químico muestra que emplearon productos caseros como Peróxido de acetona, un compuesto muy peligroso y volátil, cualquiera que lo use, debe saber que no debe estar expuesto a temperaturas elevadas, de lo contrario causará un tremenda explosión; también emplearon, además del Peróxido de acetona, como agua oxigenada y polvos de uso doméstico, para que alcanzaran un cierto grado de destrucción y muerte, igual que en Medio Oriente, pero cuando intentaban los Yihadistas de ISIS lanzarse contra nosotros, los soldados nuestros disparaban contra la bomba, haciendo estallar a los enemigos.

Jennifer García y Arthur McCann fueron alcanzados por un francotirador, éste debió ser rápido, ya que el ángulo de disparo fue de arriba de ese árbol, pero el tirador fue ultimado a tiros por McCann antes de morir, ahora viene la pregunta más importante: ¿Y dónde está Van Argiano?. Terminó Alexander su investigación y para concluir fue a ver hacia dónde había sido visto por última vez.

Caminó hasta donde habían llevado a Van Argiano.

\- Esta sangre es de su Abogado Archer, quien lo estaba defendiendo, él está internado con pronóstico reservado. Por otro lado, estas huellas son de Van Argiano, a él no le dispararon en el cuerpo, estos casquillos fueron disparados para que se detuviera, como él no tenía arma, se entregó a los rebeldes. No hay más que decir aquí. Enviaré esto a la Central y seguiré el rastro de Van Argiano, pero para eso debo hablar con ese periodista de Bruselas, Tintin, allí voy. Finalizó Alexander y volvió de vuelta a los Cielos para hallar a aquel joven y averiguar sobre lo último de la desaparición de Van Argiano.

Pronto, todo el sitio quedó en silencio nuevamente.

* * *

 *** "Mejor Detective del Mundo": Título con el que se conoce a Batman en DC Comics, por otro lado esto es un guiño a mi OC Alexander.**

 *** Frente Al-Nusra: Ahora denominado "Frente Fath Al-Sham" o "Ejército de la Conquista del Levante", es la rama de Al Qaeda en Siria, surgida en el 2012 como uno de los tantos grupos armados para derrocar al gobierno de Bashar Al-Assad.**

 **Lamento mucho de no haber actualizado esta secuela, pero necesitaba pensar más a fondo para este crossover, además con la aparición de mi OC Alexander, quien ayudará a los protagonistas y que muchos desean que Tintin y Diva vuelvan a verse, eso lo veremos, pero muy pronto, tengan paciencia :) todo a su tiempo.**

 **Saludos para axeman64 :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana :D.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Volviendo a Okinawa, Tintin se hallaba con Kai y el Capitán Haddock consiguiendo un par de cosas más para la fiesta de las niñas de Diva, habían tenido aquel encuentro cara a cara con aquel joven bosnio-herzegovino, el cual no dijo nada, simplemente se retiró, no dijo nada. Algo estaba tramando, no tenían conocimiento del por qué de su motivo, simplemente los estaba escuchando.

\- ¿Enserio viste a Alexander, Tintin? Le preguntó Kai, el cual estaba pagando los artículos para la fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- Estoy seguro, lo he visto y hasta lo fotografíe varias veces en las conferencias de prensa que dan en Londres los Nacionalistas. Le contó Tintin, el cual estaba revisando en su celular y las fotografías en los periódicos de Bruselas y en una podía ver la fecha de una foto: 31/1/2016, Hyde Park London, Capital del Tercer Reich.

\- ¿Ese es? Da miedo. Señaló Haddock, viendo que hasta incluso en fotografías, Alexander era muy temido por cualquiera debido a su severidad, autoridad, inteligencia y además de ser un arma letal al ser experto en armas de fuego, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y empleo de poderes.

\- Nunca llegué a entrevistarlo, él desaparece después de ajusticiar a cualquier enemigo, para él, _"La Seguridad es primordial, la Vigilancia pertenece al fuerte que mantiene a los rivales presos y sin poder mover un dedo"_. Señaló Tintin, ya que, al respecto, Alexander solía desaparecer y evitar contestar preguntas a la prensa por sus operativos.

Pero ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo aquel joven en Okinawa? ¿Acaso estaba involucrado con el secuestro de Van Argiano?. Él no lo sabía, pero mientras que aquel muchacho bosnio dirigirse de vuelta a aquella isla japonesa, decidieron no perder más el tiempo y cargaron en el coche de Kai, los artículos para la fiesta, incluyendo el pastel de cumpleaños para las niñas.

\- ¿Tú que crees, Tintin? Preguntó Haddock a su amigo periodista.

\- No lo sé, Capitán, Alexander es, según sus palabras, un enigma, nadie puede comprender su pensamiento, incluso hablar con él, es como si se tratara de un mensaje encriptado y sin poder descifrar. Su historia, bueno...no es buena. Respondió a la pregunta del hombre de cabellos negros y barba.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Preguntó Kai, quien no conocía muy bien aquella historia.

\- Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic: Nacido el 3 de Marzo de 1989. Mostró la ficha de identificación de aquel joven.

\- El año de la Caída del Muro de Berlín. Recordó Haddock aquel momento que marcó un nuevo comienzo en la Historia de la Humanidad.

\- Así es, su familia eran todos militares, la tradición era que el primogénito siguiera la carrera militar, un prodigio en la música clásica, amante del piano, la buena música, posee un gran conocimiento en diversos campos, en especial Historia, Etnografía, Arqueología, Artes, Filosofía, Teología, Ética, Derecho, Leyes, Física, Matemáticas, Contabilidad, Química y otras materias, culto y educado, pero tiene su lado peligroso: Militar perteneciente al Tercer Reich, Teniente Primero de las SS, personaje culto y educado, amante de las armas, la cultura japonesa y la disciplina, de religión Católica. Pero también es alguien bastante frío, calculador, severo y autoritario. [En una parte, Tintin se congeló al leer el siguiente texto de su celular].

\- ¿Qué dice el archivo? ¿Qué más hay? Pidió Haddock saber más al respecto.

\- Es...bastante sádico, aprendió una gran cantidad de técnicas de tortura por parte de ex-Jefes y Agentes de la KBG*, utilizándolas contra Presidentes de EEUU, Israel y la UE durante la "Guerra Nacionalista". Al oír eso, todos se quedaron helados.

\- Se nota que tuvo una infancia complicada, en mis viajes por los Balcanes en barco, veía Sarajevo y tantas ciudades de aquellas regiones, donde me contaron que Alexander perdió a su familia, asesinados por las fuerzas serbias, acusadas falsamente de ocultar en el sótano a Soldados, armas y municiones contra ellos. Tiene muchos apodos, en especial el de "Príncipe Scarlet", el "Emperador del Este", el "Teniente del Este", el "Teniente de Hierro", entre otros. Contó Haddock, por su parte.

\- Yo también he oído bastante de él, dicen que fue Juez y Fiscal del Distrito en Londres, ya que luego de la "Guerra Nacionalista", fusilaron y purgaron todos los organismos judiciales del Mundo Entero, Alexander llevó a cabo los juicios y condenó a la muerte a más de 769 personas, incluyendo políticos, saudíes, protestantes, sionistas, de todo, no es bueno meterse con él, sumando que EEUU es ahora una "colonia" del Reich. Agregó Kai.

Los Cielos comenzaron a nublarse, la presencia de una lluvia matutina marcaría que ese día iba a estar bastante encapotado y frío, así que la fiesta la harían dentro de la casa, ya solamente irían David, Julia, Lewis y Lulu.

\- Oye, Kai, ¿has sabido algo de Hagi? Preguntó Tintin, queriendo saber del paradero del Caballero de Saya.

El muchacho guardó silencio, al oír el nombre de su hermana le traía tristes recuerdos, ya que sabía que ella no despertaría hasta después de 37 años de hibernación y solamente habían pasado 7, la extrañaba, eso era un hecho; pero por otra parte, él ocupaba su mente trabajando y cuidando a las niñas de Diva y la casa.

\- Por desgracia no he sabido nada de él, el Señor David mandó a sus agentes para buscarlo por las ruinas de la "Opera Metropolitana" de Nueva York, pero nada, yo sigo sosteniendo que él está vivo, a la espera de que Saya despierte. Comentó Kai, dando una posibilidad a la desaparición de Hagi.

\- Opino lo mismo. Lo apoyó Tintin.

\- Y yo, él nunca dejaría a su Reina indefensa, está en su sangre protegerla. Añadió Haddock.

* * *

La fiesta iba a terminar de ser preparada para las niñas, mientras que Tintin con Haddock y los demás finalizaban con las decoraciones y Kai horneaba el pastel de cumpleaños, ellos no vieron que afuera, bajo la lluvia, alguien había arribado al bar.

\- ¿Quién será? Preguntó el Profesor Tornasol, pero cuando iban a ver si necesitaba esa persona ayuda, ésta había desaparecido.

* * *

Alexander había vuelto a Okinawa, él había estado de pie a las afueras del bar, pero sabía que no era aún el momento para ingresar. Acto seguido, comenzó a caminar por las calles, protegido por su paraguas negro.

\- ¡Taxi! Llamó el joven a un coche.

\- ¿Adónde lo llevo, Señor? Preguntó el conductor y Alexander le mostró la dirección.

\- Redacción del periódico de Okinawa. Pidió y el hombre acató la orden.

* * *

Con el taxi poniendo rumbo hacia el periódico de aquella ciudad, Alexander tenía pensado informar a los medios de aquel país sobre la situación de lo acontecido con Van Argiano: Su plan era de suma importancia, sacar a la mayor cantidad de periodistas a las calles y que pudieran hallar las respuestas a la desaparición del ex-Presidente de Cinq Fleches, de seguro los secuestradores tendrían que moverse de un lugar al otro para evitar ser descubiertos, para que luego él tuviera la oportunidad de liquidarlos a todos.

\- Aquí es. Dijo Alexander y pagó su viaje, para descender del taxi y toca a la puerta de entrada, donde esperó.

Parecía que duraba una eternidad la espera, hasta que en ese momento, salió un guardia de Seguridad para recibirlo.

\- Buenos días, ¿Qué desea, Teniente? Preguntó el hombre.

\- Necesito hablar con el periodista Akihiro Okamura. Pidió el muchacho, quien mostró sus credenciales, incluyendo la "Placa de Esmalte* del Partido Nacionalista.

El hombre comprobó todos los documentos, pero en ese momento, le dio la noticia.

\- Lamento informarle que el Señor Okamura se encuentra de viaje estos días por el Sureste Asiático, si usted desea, le puedo informar de su llegada. ¿Tiene algo para él? Preguntó el guardia.

\- Sí, pero esperaré, aquí está mi número de teléfono y celular. Muchas gracias. Extendió un papel con aquellos números, el cual fue tomado por el guardia y se retiró.

Se detuvo un instante, mientras que sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía con el encendedor, el cual estaba guardado en sus bolsillos del uniforme.

\- _"Necesito ir ya mismo con Tintin, él debe saber bastante de lo acontecido con Van Argiano"_. Pensó el joven, pero cuando encendió el cigarrillo, una llamada en su dispositivo de "Vigilancia Local" le obligó a cambiar de planes.

\- _"A todas las Unidades, tenemos un asesinato en la Torre Trump, la víctima es el ex-Secretario de Defensa Norman Grant"_. Dieron la voz de alerta y eso dejó sorprendido a Alexander.

\- Hugh Grant: Estaba relacionado con Van Argiano y el "Proyecto Delta 67", parece que los terroristas están atando cabos de sueltos. Se dijo así mismo el muchacho y volvió a emprender el vuelo hacia Nueva York para averiguar qué había pasado allí.

* * *

Para Alexander cualquier asesinato tenía un motivo, una causa por seguir: Infidelidades, corrupción, ajustes de cuenta, tráfico de drogas, armas o guerras de territorios, pero éstos atentados significaban otra cosa y era que esa gente estaba atando todos los cabos sueltos y así poder escapar con los laureles en las manos, sintiéndose indomables e indestructibles.

El clima de Nueva York era de su favorito, el frío de Febrero, antes de la llegada del calor boreal, era algo que él mismo amaba, más que nada por ser un Europeo del Este de Europa, aquel mes tenía mucho significado, ya que marcó el comienzo de la "Guerra Nacionalista", la cual terminó con la Victoria de sus Camaradas sobre el Nuevo Orden Mundial y comienzo del Nacionalismo Católico en el Mundo, borrando las injusticias, corrupción, muerte, desgracia y destruyendo a las Naciones causantes de todo ese embrollo: EEUU y sus Aliados.

Y allí estaba la "Torre Trump", símbolo de una caída para los poderosos Aristócratas de la Élite Sionista, Alexander aterrizó suavemente sobre un edificio lindero a aquella maravilla y sacó su "Secuenciador Criptográfico", donde hackeó con la ayuda de su Smartphone, las comunicaciones del FBI que se encontraba allí.

\- _¿Encontraron algo, muchachos?_ Preguntó un agente.

\- _Rubio, ¿dónde estás?_ Preguntó otro de los enviados.

\- _En el balcón, fumando con Jiménez._ Respondió Rubio y Alexander miró hacia aquella posición, donde se dirigió volando, quedando cara a cara con los agentes.

\- Pidieron al "Mejor Detective del Mundo", aquí estoy. Respondió el joven bosnio.

\- Menos mal que llegó, Teniente, esto ha sido un golpe sorpresivo. Le contó Rubio.

\- ¿Cómo fue? Quiso saber Alexander.

\- Fue de golpe, el Secretario Grant se encontraba desayunando con su prometida y de golpe, ¡zas!, entró alguien armado, mató al guardaespaldas de él...Le contó uno de los agentes.

\- ¿Dónde estaban los Servicios Secretos? Quiso saber Alexander, el cual alzó su mano al aire, pidiendo que no hablaran más.

\- No había aquí, solo dos Policías, los cuales no se percataron hasta recién. Alegó otro de los responsables.

\- Voy a pedirles que salgan de aquí, necesito escanear la zona. Pidió Alexander, ya que si aquellos agentes seguían en el interior del "Piso de Seguridad", se podrían contaminar las pruebas.

Inmediatamente se retiraron, cerrando la puerta y dejando al joven de cabellos blanco-plateados trabajar, mientras que activaba la "Visión de Detective" y empezaba a escanear la zona.

El título para aquel caso era _"Asesinatos en la Trump Tower"_ :

\- Las víctimas son el ex-Secretario de Defensa Norman Grant, un político corrupto y ya de varios antecedentes con respecto a la corrupción de su Ministerio, sumando al apoyo que le dio al "Proyecto Delta 67", perdió su trabajo y ahora vive con su indemnización, una lástima que no pudimos fusilarlo a este hijo de puta antes, cuando proclamamos el Reich en Londres. La otra víctima es Catherine Scarlet, una importante empresaria pero no era un angelito, tenía un largo prontuario con respecto a la explotación laboral, lavado de dinero y corrupción. [Cuando Alexander terminó por analizar a las dos primeras víctimas, con la otra tuvo un problema] Mmmm, estos dos cuerpos no encajan dentro de la base de datos de agentes del FBI y la NSA, es raro. Un momento...¡Ambos son asesinos! Tal vez el cuerpo del guardaespaldas de Grant esté por alguna parte. [Pronto lo descubrió, lo encontró cerca del balcón.] Interesante, el tirador disparó al instante en que ingresó al piso, no le dio tiempo al agente de protegerlo, sumando de que el enemigo venía con escolta, Grant se defendió y mató a los dos primeros atacantes, pero con él no. Hubo una pelea, Grant perdió y mientras que el ex-Secretario de Defensa era atado, el tirador le obligó a matar a su prometida, la cual había sido atada al candelabro del techo, su novio le disparó, siendo presionado por el atacante. Ahora todo concuerda. Pero la pregunta es, ¿Quién quería ver muerto a Grant?. [Cuando reconstruyó la escena de la ejecución del ex-Secretario de Defensa, observó el rastro de pólvora] El patrón de dispersión de la pólvora indica que el terrorista lo ejecutó de un tiro en la cabeza, una vez que mató a Catherine y al parecer, una vez terminado el atentado, intentó incendiar el piso pero no pudo. Debería buscar pistas en la azotea y...Pero cuando Alexander había terminado con su trabajo, una serie de disparos provenientes del balcón, lo tomaron por sorpresa, acto seguido, él desenfundó su Pistola Parabellum y el Revólver Mágnum.

Una serie de tiroteos se pudieron escuchar, el atacante intentaba asesinar a Alexander, pero no se daba cuenta de que éste era inmortal, cosa que decidió tomar la última carta que tenía: Si quería salvarse, optó por escapar hacia la terraza de la torre, cubriéndose de los disparos y alcanzando la puerta de salida.

\- ¡Muérete, Nazi de mierda! Gritó el atacante, el cual le volvió a disparar pero Alexander le apuntó con su Parabellum y con una gran precisión, logró asestarle un tiro en el hombro, pero éste fue de rozamiento, ocasionando un ligero dolor por el calor de la bala disparada.

\- ¡Nadie intimida al Reich! Le advirtió el Teniente del Este y procedió a perseguir al rival.

El atacante cerró la puerta, pero cuando pensó que había logrado frenar a su perseguidor, un disparo destruyó el picaporte y de ahí, la puerta cedió, cayendo al piso.

\- ¡Mierda, no se rinde! Gritó el atacante, quien procedió a disparar varias veces.

Decidió escapar y de ahí huir hacia la terraza, donde se escondería, pero lo que no sabía, era que estaba dejando todo un rastro de sangre, ADN fresco, el cual era escaneado por la "Visión Detective" de Alexander, quien le siguió la pista hasta arribar a aquel sitio.

* * *

Le siguió la pista y finalmente arribó hacia la azotea, donde el atacante volvió a dispararle, pero se quedó sin balas.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! Gritó, arrojando su pistola contra Alexander, pero ésta la tomó y la destruyó, partiéndola por la mitad.

\- Hay algo que necesitas saber, idiota: Yo soy inmortal. Le dio su mensaje, para que luego lo agarrara al atacante del cuello.

\- ¡No, por favor, no me mates! Pidió el hombre.

\- ¡Eres Oscar Smith, Agente de la NSA, ¿no?! Le interrogó Alexander, mientras que lo tenía contra una pared.

\- ¡Sí! Respondió asustado.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Smith?! ¡¿Por qué mataste a Grant?!. Preguntó el Teniente del Este, golpeando la pared.

\- Hablaré, hablaré, por favor, no se lo digas al Jefe. Pidió el terrorista.

\- ¡Dilo! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Smith?! ¡¿Por qué mataste a Grant?! Volvió a hacerle aquella pregunta.

\- Asuntos Internos no tenía nada firme para acusarnos por lo sucedido con el "Proyecto Delta 67", pero Grant se asustó, luego de lo ocurrido en la Opera Metropolitana de Nueva York, quedó paranoico ese viejo de mierda, hizo un trato y pensó inculparnos. Traidor. Le contó todo sobre el motivo por el cual mató a Grant, a su guardaespaldas y a la prometida.

\- Habrías salido en pocos años de la cárcel por complicidad en el "Proyecto Delta 67", ahora te condenarán de por vida. Dio a conocer la sentencia que recibiría.

\- ¡Ya lo veremos! Gritó.

\- Con todas las pruebas que he reunido, no tardarán en condenarte. Advirtió Alexander.

\- Lo bueno de las pruebas, es que tienen tendencia a desaparecer. Dio a conocer aquella "Carta de Salvación" el atacante.

\- No mientras yo vigilo. Le dio su aviso, para luego propinarle una golpiza, la cual lo dejó inconsciente y de ahí lo dejó atado, avisándole a los agentes del FBI de la captura del asesino de Grant y su gente.

Una vez terminado su trabajo, ahora sí se dispuso a viajar hacia Okinawa de vuelta y hablar con Tintin, tenía el tiempo a su favor, para eso iría volando.

\- Ahora a Okinawa. Se dijo así mismo Alexander, saltando desde los bordes de la "Trump Tower", para luego abrir su sobre todo gris, en donde podían verse un par de alas diseñadas para el vuelo, aunque sabía volar con sus poderes, también optaba por aquel mecanismo nombrado.

Una vez extendidas, los vientos fríos de Alaska y Canadá lo llevaron hacia Okinawa, surcando los Cielos de aquella mañana en Manhattan de Pleno mes de Febrero.

(Música The Night Before Christmas, OST de Batman: Arkaham Origins)

\- _"Solo hay una forma de poder unir todo esto y encontrando a las personas que estuvieron en aquellos combates contra Diva y sus Caballeros: Tintin y sus amigos, ellos se encuentran en Okinawa, de seguro los enemigos de ellos estarán ya enterados, pero iré volando rápido hacia allá y podré hablar con él antes de que vuelva a Bruselas. El vuelo que tiene para volve allí es para el 9 de Febrero, dentro de 7 días, así que me apresuraré"_ Pensó Alexander, quien prosiguió con el vuelo hacia el Lejano Oriente otra vez, esta vez era de suma importancia el arribo hasta allí mismo.

* * *

 *** NSA: "Agencia de Seguridad Nacional", una de las tantas encargadas de la Seguridad de EEUU.**

 *** KGB: "Comité para la Seguridad del Estado", fue el nombre de la antigua Agencia de Inteligencia en los tiempos de la Unión Soviética.**

 **Y aquí tenemos otro asesinato que Alexander ha investigado, ¿Qué información tendrá Tintin? ¿Trabajará el Teniente del Este con el famoso periodista de Bruselas?. Las respuestas aparecerán en el capítulo nuevo :D.**

 **Camaradas, me alegra mucho de que me tengan paciencia con respecto al progreso de esta historia, como verán, no es fácil, además estoy con otros proyectos, en Wattpad y en especial con los finales de la Facultad :( no es que sea lento, pero me tomo mi tiempo para diseñar los capítulos :) pero tranquilos que no voy a dejar de escribir.**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Muchas gracias por seguirme en esta historia y también me alegra mucho de saber que hay otro fan de los comics de "Las Aventuras de Tintin" :D. Bueno, ya que me has presentado varios de tus OC, ahora me toca a mí.**

 **Alexander: Hola, FreedomGundam96, mucho gusto, soy Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, Teniente Primero de las SS en el Tercer Reich, Londres. Desciendo de los Generales y Soldados del Ejército Blanco que lucharon a favor del Zar Nicolás II y la Dinastía Romanov, la cual fue destruida en 1917 por la Revolución Bolchevique de Lenin, por eso tengo el Título Imperial de el "Emperador del Este". Mis otros apodos son el "Príncipe Scarlet", el "Teniente de Hierro", el "Agente del Caos", entre otros :D. Más adelante te revelaré más de mi información, ahora debo proseguir con mi viaje. Cuídate, Camarada.**

 *** Guest: Gracias, amigo, me tomo muy en serio con pensar los capítulos nuevos n.n. Además mi OC tiene muchas inspiraciones, no solo en Batman, también en otros personajes de DC, anime y vídeo-juegos.**

 *** axeman 64: Se pone más interesante de ahora en adelante, esta historia junto con mis futuros crossovers, como la secuela de "City of the living dead", la proseguiré para Febrero.**

 **Así que, amigos, cuídense, nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo y que tengan un buen Martes para todos ustedes :D.**

 **Nos vemos :D.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: En Okinawa y bajo una intensa lluvia que caía sobre aquella isla perteneciente al país nipón, se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños para las hijas de Diva, a pesar del mal tiempo, Kanade e Hibiki lo estaban disfrutando con Kai, a quien consideraron como su padre, a pesar de que él siempre fue su tío y con Tintin, Milú, el Capitán Haddock, el Mayordomo Néstor, los Detectives Hernández y Fernández y el Profesor Tornasol, quienes ya eran considerados parte de la Familia Otonashi, pero que todavía no era el momento de contarles la verdad sobre su madre y padre biológicos, aún eran unas pequeñas niñas que debían esperar un poco más.

Mientras que en el interior del domicilio y en compañía de amigos como David, Lewis, la Doctora Julia Silverstein, quien estaba embarazada del agente rubio del "Escudo Rojo", Lulu, la única miembro de "La Gentuza" que había sobrevivido y por último Joel Goldschmidt VI, quien estaba a cargo de la Organización Anti-Quirópteros, habían ido allí y cantaban la canción del cumpleaños para las dos gemelas, mientras que en aquel ámbito de diversión y reencuentro, no vieron que desde los Cielos llegaba un invitado especial, un personaje que no habían visto jamás o escuchado antes en sus vidas.

* * *

(Música The Night before Christmas, OST del Batman: Arkham Origins)

Alexander aterrizó en la calle que daba hacia el "Bar Omoro", lugar que era atendido por Kai, anteriormente de su padre adoptivo, George. Miró hacia el interior y pudo notar la fiesta que había allí, simplemente y sin importarle lo que pasara, caminó hacia la puerta de entrada. El sonido de sus pasos en la fría acera de las calles de Okinawa marcaban su presencia en ese sitio, por cualquier país, él era temido por todos y por sus habilidades a la hora de resolver crímenes, todos los delincuentes y causantes eran detenidos en tan solo unos pocos segundos, pero este caso lo mantenía en vela todavía, no sabía qué podía pasar de ahora en adelante, necesitaba más información para unirlo con el caso del "Atentado en Nueva York" y los "Asesinatos en la Torre Trump", ambos estaban unidos en una primera parte, pero faltaba la última y más importante: El por qué, el cómo y el más importante, dónde.

Sopló un poco y aliento helado salió de su boca hacia arriba para desaparecer, las campanas de una Iglesia ubicada en Londres indicaba que era el mediodía en la Capital del Reich, mientras que los campaneos aumentaban y aquella música entraba más fuerte en escena, Alexander estaba ya a pocos centímetros de la puerta, extendió su mano y la abrió, haciendo sonar la campanilla de la misma, la cual anunciaba la llegada de un cliente que buscaba alguna bebida caliente para aquellos días fríos de Invierno.

* * *

\- Qué raro, alguien entró al bar. Dijo Kai, quien fue a ver qué pasaba.

Cuando se dirigió hacia el bar, se topó con que no había nadie, hasta que lo vio: Allí estaba aquel joven de negro, leyendo en su Smartphone los archivos guardados y con una contraseña que solo él conocía bien y de memoria, le dirigió una mirada de silencio al pelirrojo y se volvió a concentrar en su lectura.

\- El bar está cerrado, Señor, vuelva más tarde. Pidió Kai al muchacho, quien no respondió, pero finalmente tuvo que acceder.

\- Permaneceré aquí. [Le dijo y mostró sus credenciales, identificándose]. Continúen con su fiesta. Pidió Alexander, mientras que Kai asentía y se dirigía de vuelta con sus invitados.

Alexander permaneció sentado en su lugar un buen rato, leyendo, mientras que podía escuchar desde la lejana Londres las campanas de la Catedral de Saint Paul.

* * *

\- Kai. Llamó el Capitán Haddock al chico, quien volvió al sitio donde se estaba llevando a cabo el encuentro.

\- ¿Sí, Capitán? Preguntó muchacho.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?. Acaba de entrar ese chico y actúas un tanto raro. Dijo el hombre de barba negra.

\- Sí, disculpe, pero...Iba a decirle, cuando en ese momento, Alexander entró en la sala.

\- Mis disculpas. Dijo el muchacho, quien se dirigió hacia los invitados y caminó hasta Tintin.

David guardaba silencio, su relación con el Tercer Reich no era buena, después de la "Operación Fénix", en donde EEUU sufrió su mayor derrota y posterior destrucción a manos de los Nacionalistas, quienes hicieron colapsar al Nuevo Orden Mundial y el país quedó convertido en una "Colonia" del nuevo gobierno formado en las Islas Británicas, donde además aprobaron la separación de Escocia y la unificación total de Irlanda en una sola y con religión Católica, al igual que Inglaterra.

\- _"Tenías que aparecer"_. Pensó para sus adentros el agente y se reservó su odio para ver qué pasaría de ahora en adelante con aquella visita.

\- David. Dijo Alexander con un tono de severidad y ambos compartieron una mirada de molestia, pero sin decirse nada.

El Teniente del Este caminó hasta donde estaba la esposa del agente rubio, se acercó hasta ella, tomó su mano y la besó, para que luego se encaminara hacia Tintin, quien estaba con Kai, las niñas y sus amigos.

\- Señor Tintin. Dijo el "Mejor Detective del Mundo".

\- Sí, ¿qué desea?. Preguntó el periodista, al saber que estaba frente a frente con un personaje de gran poder.

El muchacho de cabellos blanco-plateados sacó su "Placa de Esmalte" y sus Credenciales para mostrar que era de fiar.

\- Soy el Teniente Primero de las SS Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, enviado por el Führer Adam Suttler, desde Londres, Inglaterra, Capital del Tercer Reich. He escuchado que usted tiene información sobre el caso del secuestro de Van Argiano y la relación con el "Delta 67". Dijo el muchacho. Tintin examinó las Credenciales y la "Placa de Esmalte", donde comprobó todos los datos, él siempre guardaba su seriedad para esos casos, no había que confiarse demasiado, ya que cualquiera podía conseguirse unos documentos así y terminan descubriendo que era un enviado de las fuerzas enemigas que buscaban detenerlos.

\- Sí, estoy investigando en el asunto, pero...Iba a contarle el periodista, pero Alexander lo detuvo, mostrando las pruebas que tenía en su Smartphone, entre ellas el asesinato del ex-Secretario Norman Grant.

\- ¿Grant? Oh, usted se refiere al Secretario de Defensa de EEUU. Dijo el Capitán Haddock.

\- En efecto, fue asesinado. Les dijo Alexander.

Todos en la sala quedaron sorprendidos ante semejante noticia.

\- ¡¿Grant murió?! Preguntó David, quien dejó atrás su rivalidad con Alexander, éste se giró y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Un Agente de la NSA llamado Oscar Smith y otros dos de sus compañeros lo asesinaron a Grant y a su novia en la "Torre Trump" de Nueva York, en Pleno Centro de Manhattan. Les contó Alexander, quien mostró las evidencias.

\- ¿Está bajo arresto el atacante? ¿Y los otros dos?. Quiso saber David, quien se unió a la conversación.

\- Los dos atacantes fueron asesinados durante un intercambio de disparos, pero Smith sobrevivió y mató a Grant y su novia, además de que trató de incendiar todo el "Piso de Seguridad", pero no le salió bien y se escondió. Los atacantes se hicieron pasar por agentes del FBI. Añadió Alexander en su trabajo.

\- Dios y de Van Argiano todavía no tenemos ninguna pista. ¡Maldición!. Para David aquella situación los ponía a todos contra la pared, sabiendo que no podían encontrar al ex-Presidente de "Cinq Fleches", ahora debían ponerse de acuerdo y trabajar juntos.

\- Esto no hubiera pasado si escucharan al Reich, pero claro, ustedes, los gringos no escuchan, siguen creyendo que son los héroes de la historia. Dijo Alexander hacia David, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer.

\- Si ustedes no se hubieran metido...Iba a responderle pero se calló, sabiendo que su esposa Julia estaba embarazada.

\- ¿A esta vamos a llegar, Caballeros? ¿Vamos a pelearnos entre nosotros y que cada quien tome su camino?. No, debemos dejar de lado nuestras diferencias y comenzar a trabajar, hay un hombre que está desaparecido, otro en el hospital y muchos de sus Camaradas han muerto por defenderlo, si quieren que todo salga bien, entonces olvidemos nuestras diferencias y colaboremos entre todos. Intervino Tintin, quien puso todo en calma, con esa clásica forma de solucionar dispuestas y demás.

Para David y Alexander, darse la mano era como pactar con el enemigo, cosa que el Teniente del Este detestaba con todo su corazón.

\- Está bien, ¿por dónde comenzamos?. Preguntó Alexander en aquel momento al periodista.

\- Primero espere a que terminemos con la fiesta para las niñas, luego hablará con Tintin. Pidió Kai.

\- Está bien, voy a esperar. ¿Se puede fumar?. Accedió Alexander y Kai le asintió, para que luego éste dejara la sala y fuera a sentarse en una de las mesas del bar y fumarse un cigarrillo.

* * *

Una vez que la fiesta terminó y las niñas se habían quedado dormidas, Kai fue a atender a Alexander, el cual esperó varias horas hasta que finalmente apareció el hermano adoptivo de Saya.

\- ¿Le sirvo algo, Teniente?. Le preguntó el muchacho.

\- Un café con crema. Pidió el Teniente.

Mientras que la máquina de café se preparaba, Kai escuchaba a Tintin conversar con Alexander.

\- ¿Qué sabes de Van Argiano, Tintin?. Preguntó Alexander.

\- Era el Presidente de "Cinq Fleches" hasta que fue detenido por el "Delta 67", el cual era un proyecto para la creación de Quirópteros, todo terminó en un rotundo fracaso y murió mucha gente en diversas partes del Mundo, incluso en Nueva York.

\- Todo será grabado por mi grabadora en el Smartphone. [Alexander le dio al click de su dispositivo y comenzó la grabación]. ¿Recuerda al Caballero de Diva, Nathan Mahler? Preguntó, cosa que dejó sorprendidos a todos ellos.

\- Pero si murió, Saya lo mató en la "Opera Metropolitana de Nueva York". Recordó el Capitán Haddock.

\- No, no murió, fingió su muerte, pero no está en su contra, creo que deberían tomarlo como un aliado muy importante. Búsquenlo. Dijo Alexander, mientras que Kai le servía el café.

\- ¿Dónde está?. Quiso saber Tintin.

\- Mis Registros y mis Agentes sobre el terreno me informan que está en Los Ángeles, búsquenlo por allí y será ese sitio donde los estaré esperando. Vayan a Los Ángeles y podrán descubrir más de lo ocurrido. Agregó el muchacho, quien le dio un trago rápido al café, pagó y se levantó para irse.

\- ¡Espere!. Pidieron los Detectives Hernández y Fernández.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Alexander.

\- Usted dijo que Nathan Mahler se encuentra en Los Ángeles, ¿cómo es posible que lo sepa? ¿Y cómo nos daremos cuenta de que está ahí?. Quisieron saber los gemelos.

\- Yo les dejaré marcada la zona citada para el encuentro, él tiene mucha información y desea compartirla, en especial para usted, Señor Tintin. Búsquenlo allí mismo. Finalizó el chico de cabellos blanco-plateados, quien salió afuera, hacia las calles y se preparó para volar.

\- ¡Espere, alto!. Ordenó el periodista y lo siguieron afuera.

(Continúen escuchando The Night before Christmas, OST del "Batman: Arkham Origins")

\- Señor Tintin, Capitán Haddock, Detectives, Profesor Tornasol, Milú, Señor Néstor y Compañía, no tengo tiempo, tengo otros asuntos que dependen de mi atención. Solo sigan esa instrucción mía y nos veremos en Los Ángeles dentro de dos días. Dijo Alexander, quien pegó un salto, abriendo su sobre todo negro y desplegando las alas, siendo llevado por los vientos fríos de Hokaido hacia Londres.

Alexander dejó el sitio y cuando lo vieron desaparecer entre la nieve y los vientos en la altura, Tintin vio que había una tarjeta, la cual activó y apareció un holograma.

\- _"Nos veremos en el bar de la Estación del Parque MacArthur, Línea Roja del "Metro de Los Ángeles" de la citada ciudad, en el Estado de California. Vayan con precaución. Una vez que se reúnan con Nathan, no hablen con nadie. Máxima Vigilancia"_ Decía aquel mensaje holográfico, el cual desapareció y se elevó en los Cielos, no sin antes dejarles un _"tarjeta de invitación"_ , indicando el sitio en donde debían encontrarse.

\- ¿Crees que sea seguro, Tintin?. Preguntó Haddock.

El periodista se puso serio, sabía que no podían dejarse llevar pero si Nathan estaba vivo, necesitarán también de su ayuda para poder hallar a Van Argiano y resolver el caso a toda costa, de lo contrario, millones de civiles en el Mundo tendrían que pagar un precio muy alto.

\- Nos vamos para Los Ángeles. Dijo Tintin a sus amigos y volvieron al interior del bar "Omoro".

* * *

 **Y aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo, el comienzo de la alianza, la cual se está por materializar por completo y contando con la música o banda sonora de "Batman: Arkham Origins". Mi objetivo es darle a este historia una temática y un estilo al estilo de "DC Cómics", la cual me encanta mucho junto con el anime y el manga, poniendo misterio, pistas, casos policiales e investigaciones, todo al buen estilo de los cómics de "Batman" pero manteniendo la esencia original de "Las Aventuras de Tintin" y "Blood +" y se va a lograr esta fusión :D. El encuentro en Los Ángeles se va a llevar a cabo, ¿creyeron que Nathan moría en "Blood +"? No, Camaradas, ya que al final de la serie, se lo ve en el arresto de Van Argiano, vestido de periodista de los años 30, tratando de preguntarle al ex-Presidente de "Cinq Fleches" pero la Policía no le permite a los periodistas entrar, por lo cual Nathan se ríe de ellos y desaparece.**

 **Como había dicho en mi otro fanfic, _"El Misterio de la Sangre Real",_ había puesto que Nathan Mahler iba a aparecer y eso va a suceder en el capítulo que viene, pero para eso sean pacientes, ya que tengo otros proyectos y como ya terminé mis finales de la Universidad, quedándome solo dos más y me recibo en el 2017, estoy preparando todo para escribir sobre "Saintia Shö" para dedicarselo lady-saintiasail y FreedomGundam96 por la Nochebuena y la Navidad :D, así como también por el Año Nuevo.**

 **Por otra parte, quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguen, en especial para Axeman 64, Guest y FreedomGundam96, por seguir esta historia, así que ya saben, chicos, si tienen consejos para compartir, ustedes me lo dicen y lo pondré en mis fanfics :).**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, ya he escrito demasiado por hoy, les deseo a todos ustedes un buen comienzo de semana y a prepararse para las Fiestas :3, diviértanse y para los fans de Saint Seiya, estén listos para cuando estrene "Saintia Shö" :D.**

 **Cuídense, amigos, nos estamos viendo en próximos capítulos y que tengan una buena semana para todos ustedes.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Había llegado el día en el que Tintin junto con el Capitán Haddock y los demás se reunirían con Nathan Mahler en un bar perteneciente a la Estación de Subterráneos en Los Ángeles, California, ya que aquel periodista y ex-Caballero de Diva era el contacto que Alexander les había dado antes de irse de Okinawa en aquel momento.

Después de la estadía en Okinawa, Tintin decidió partir solo con el Capitán Haddock y Milu, mientras que el Profesor Tornasol y los demás aguardaban en aquella Prefectura de Japón, esperando a que los demás volvieran de su viaje a Los Ángeles. Simplemente consistiría en un viaje de 24 horas, al otro día partirían de regreso al Lejano Oriente, ya que Kai se estaba haciendo cargo de las niñas y no le vendría mal una ayuda, a pesar de tener todo bajo control.

* * *

Las calles de Los Ángeles, California, la tierra de las Estrellas de Hollywood, el glamour, la fama, el dinero, Beverlly Hills y los autos deportivos y costos junto con las mansiones y las lujosas casas en las colina, ese era el tópico para estar en una fría mañana donde ahí buscaban a un famoso, pero no era una Estrella del Cine, sino a un antiguo Caballero de Diva, el cual se ocultaba en las sombras para no ser reconocido.

\- Según nos dijo Alexander, Nathan se "exilió" aquí, en Los Ángeles, qué mejor que este sitio, es ideal para hacerse rico. Rayos y centellas, estos chicos de hoy en día, con solo aparecer en una película de ahora, ya eres rico. Dijo el Capitán Haddock, mientras que iba enciendo el tabaco de su pipa para fumar.

\- Estoy seguro de que Nathan nos está esperando, pero el tema es en cuál estación. Se preguntó Tintin y con el Capitán bajaron las escaleras del Subterráneo, el cual era la "Línea Roja" y su estación era la del Parque MacAthur.

* * *

En aquel bar no se encontraba ninguna persona conocida, miraban por todas partes pero nada, ni un solo movimiento conocido.

\- Truenos, ese Alexander parece que nos mintió. Refunfuñó el Capitán Haddock.

\- Espere, allí. Señaló Tintin, viendo que llegaba un conocido personaje, el cual había sido Caballero de Diva: Sus cortos cabellos rubios y ojos azules, sumando todo un traje de granito oscuro, corbata roja, zapatos del mismo color que el traje y un sombrero negro, remarcando un viejo estilo Clásico de los años 20 y 30 del Siglo XX, mostraban a la persona que estaba con ellos ahora..

\- Vaya, vaya, hace mucho que no sabía de ustedes, chicos, ¿cómo han estado, Señor Tintin, Capitán Haddock?. Habló Nathan, quien se sentó en la tercera silla libre del bar y con ese tono que sonaba a afeminado, pero que no lo era, el muchacho se quitó el sombrero y lo apoyó en la mesa.

\- Nathan, sí, tienes razón, ha pasado mucho tiempo y...Iba a decir Tintin, pero el ex-Caballero se le adelantó.

\- Literalmente estás en lo cierto, viejo amigo. Lo estás, pero vamos al grano, acérquense. Respondió y en ese momento, aquel rubio perteneciente a las filas de los Caballeros de Diva, les hizo una seña con el dedo índice para que se acercaran, que bajaran la cabeza y así poder contarles lo que iba a decirles.

\- _¿Qué pasó?_ Preguntó Haddock.

\- _No bajen la guardia, ven a esos dos tipos de ahí: Son Agentes Rebeldes, de los que secuestraron a Van Argiano._ Señaló con su mano izquierda un costado derecho del bar, en donde en un par de meses más adelante habían dos sujetos en actitud sospechosa.

\- _¿Qué sabes de lo de Van Argiano?_ Quiso saber Tintin.

\- _Mucho, escuchen, esto lo que les voy a decir es de suma confidencialidad, no debe caer para nada en manos desconocidas, ¿sí?. Así que tomen lápiz y papel o una grabadora y escuchen con suma atención: Todo esto no es un simple secuestro, a Van Argiano lo tienen retenido porque va a declarar contra Cinq Fleches, la cual está en una bancarrota irreversible._ Fue contándoles Nathan, mientras que Tintin lo anotaba todo en una libreta que llevaba consigo.

\- ¿Qué hay al respecto del asesinato del ex-Secretario de Defensa Grant en la "Trump Tower"? Preguntó Tintin, quien estaba en su postura de interrogatorio.

\- Están atando cabos sueltos: Alexander me lo contó, el Secretario Grant murió con las manos manchadas de sangre, por lo cual él intentó "borrar" sus Pecados Mortales, pidiendo perdón y declarando contra los responsables de todo, incluyendo contra el Ministerio de Defensa, obvio que lo terminaron asesinando junto con su novia y su guardaespaldas. Agregó aquella información.

\- ¿Por qué lo hacen?. Fue el turno del Capitán Haddock.

\- Simple: No quieren ir presos. Respondió Nathan, dándole un trago a su café.

\- No es solo eso: Vietnam, Londres, Carolina del Norte, Nueva York y Okinawa. Mostró Tintin los países que habían sido afectados por los experimentos con Humanos..

\- Buen punto, Detective. Sí y sin olvidar en Rusia, las atrocidades cometidas por esos sujetos son espantosas. Le apoyó Nathan, mientras que tomaba las fotos de lo sucedido.

\- Si preguntas por si esos niños que habían sido utilizados como sujetos de prueba en Vietnam, están bien, ya el Profesor Tornasol, años atrás, logró crear una cura. Respondió Haddock, quien fumó su pipa.

* * *

\- _¿Tienes la bomba?_ Preguntó uno de los dos sujetos que estaban sentados un par de meses más alejadas de donde estaban Tintin, Haddock, Milu y Nathan.

\- _Todo listo, esto va a estallar en pocos minutos._ Dijo su compañero.

Ambos se levantaron, pagando lo que habían ordenado y se dispusieron a irse de allí.

\- Llamaré a Wallace. Dijo el primer Agente.

\- Perfecto. Respondió su compañero y el otro sacó su celular.

\- _¿Está todo listo, Wallace?_ Preguntó el primer Agente a su compañero, el cual se encontraba fuera de la estación.

* * *

Afuera, un joven de cabellos rubios atendió su celular.

\- _Estoy en posición y a la espera._ Respondió al llamado.

\- _¿Y el "Paquete"?_ Quiso saber su Camarada de Armas.

\- _No te preocupes, ya está listo y..._

Sin que Wallace lo supiera, desde un edificio alto, sus comunicaciones habían sido pirateadas por Alexander, quien estaba al acecho, escuchando lo que decían y averiguando lo que estaba por pasar en la estación de subterráneos.

\- No puedo permitir que activen esa trampa. Van a matar a Tintin y a los demás. Dijo el joven, lanzándose como bomba en picada hacia donde estaba llevándose a cabo la charla.

* * *

\- Uff, Dios, maldito frío y peor que hay que esperar hasta Marzo-Abril para que lleguen los primeros días tranquilos. En cuanto termine esto y nos paguen, me largo con mi gente para Bahamas. Se quejó uno de los Agentes.

\- Reza para que no te descubran esos malditos Nazis de Londres, este lugar es su territorio y también de "La Gran Familia", si nos pescan con esto, terminaremos en una fosa común. Advirtió otro de los colegas de la banda.

\- Jeffrey, ¿podrás dejar de ser tan negativo? Pidió molesto Wallace.

\- Lo seré el día en el que nos aparezca el "Teniente del Este" en persona. Fue su respuesta y en ese momento, sin que se dieran cuenta, una fuerte explosión se sintió en el lugar, provocando confusión.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! Gritó uno de los Agentes.

\- He venido para detenerlos: Manos arriba o irán a la tumba. Les advirtió Alexander, apuntando a todos.

\- ¡Estás muerto, idiota!. Fue el grito de uno de los atacantes y fue entonces que comenzó la pelea en el Parque MacArthur.

Alexander agarró a dos Agentes y les chocó las cabezas uno contra el otro, quedando inconscientes.

\- ¡Trabajen en equipo, idiotas!. Ordenó Wallace.

\- ¡Yo lo mato!. Se lanzó uno de los matones, bastante grande y peligroso, pero el Teniente del Este utilizó una descarga eléctrica que lo inmovilizó.

\- Mi madre decía que iba a ser un gran carnicero, ¡estaba en lo correcto! Voy a cortarte como a un filete. Agregó otro de los grandotes, pero el muchacho de cabellos blancos se lanzó y lo agarró por el cuello, estrellándolo contra el piso y quedando inconsciente junto con los demás.

Otro de los enemigos tomó su rifle M-16 y comenzó a disparar contra Alexander, pero no logró abatirlo ni nada y para sumar otro ingrediente más importante, una densa cortina de humo cayó sobre el lugar de donde se hallaban.

\- ¡Agh, es humo!. Gritó el Agente que llevaba el fusil de asalto.

\- ¡Cof Cof, no puedo respirar, Dios!. Exclamó otro de los atacantes.

Y cuando el humo se desvaneció, Alexander ya no estaba en el sitio, había desaparecido de forma rápida y mágica, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

\- Maldita sea, tumbó a varios de los nuestros: ¡George, Jeffrey, Stanley, no se separen! ¡Abatan a ese hijo de puta!. Ordenó Wallace y comenzaron a rastrillar por los alrededores del Parque MacArthur.

\- ¿En dónde se habrá metido? Quiso saber George, mientras que apuntaba para partes y justo en ese momento, desde los faroles, Alexander se lanzó sobre uno de ellos, tomando al que había preguntado y lanzó un grito de terror.

\- ¿En dónde está George? Preguntó Jeffrey.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ME ATRAPÓ!. Gritó el Agente capturado y Alexander lo soltó, pero dejó un cable atado a la pierna del atrapado, quien quedó colgando del farol, sin caer de cabeza contra el piso.

\- Mierda, ayuden a ese pobre tarado, ¡dije que nadie debe separarse!. Ordenó Wallace, quien tomó su celular.

Stanley y Jeffrey fueron hasta donde estaba George colgado.

\- ¿Está muerto? Preguntó el primero.

\- No, quedó inconsciente, igual que todos los demás nuestros, ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Acaso se quiere hacer el Batman? Respondió y preguntó Jeffrey.

\- Buena respuesta. Dijo Alexander, quien apareció detrás de ellos y los agarró de las cabezas, chocándolas el uno contra la otra, para luego quedar inconscientes.

Solo quedaba Wallace, quien tomó su celular y comenzó a llamar a sus colegas de la estación:

* * *

\- ¿Qué pasó, Wallace? Preguntó su Camarada.

\- _Kevin, Mark, salgan de allí de inmediato, necesito que traigan apoyo al Parque MacArthur._ Dijo con un tono de desesperación en su voz, Wallace.

\- Estamos casi saliendo, asesinamos a los objetivos y listo. Dijo Mark.

\- _¡Vengan ya! ¡Todo mi grupo está fuera de combate y...!_ Pidió desesperado el rubio, pero en ese momento, se comenzaron a oír disparos.

\- Wallace, ¿Wallace? Preguntó Kevin y la llamada se perdió.

* * *

La Pistola 48 MM de Wallace se quedó sin municiones, el cartucho vacío que caía al piso junto con los casquillos calientes, producto del tiroteo, estaban esparcidos por el piso. El sudor frío en la frente del rubio era de lo más sorprendente, mientras que había intentado matar a Alexander, todos sus disparos fueron en vano, ya que el muchacho seguía avanzando hacia él.

\- Te disparé a la cabeza, el pecho, el cuello y el estómago y...¡aún caminas! ¡¿Quién eres?!. Quiso saber Wallace, el cual en un acto de puro nerviosismo, se lanzó para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra Alexander.

\- "La Peor Pesadilla" de los revoltosos como tú. Fue la fuerte advertencia del peli blanco, quien evitaba cada golpe y de ahí, le propinó de los suyos a Wallace.

En aquel momento, varios agentes llegaron para ayudar a su Camarada atrapado, pero no iba a ser fácil derrotar a Alexander, quien comenzó a derribar los refuerzos del agente.

(Música Free Roam Fight Theme 2, Batman: Arkham Origins)

Venían armados y listos para pelear, portando también bates de baseball y escudos.

\- Pienso quedarme con ese sobre todo negro, ¡va a hacerme millonario!. Dijo uno de los atacantes.

\- ¡Te equivocaste de país, amigo!. Advirtió un segundo.

\- Voy a vengar a mis amigos que mataste en el 2009, hijo de puta. Juró un tercero, el cual estaba encolerizado.

Alexander se lanzó contra el tercero que lo había insultado y de varios golpes en el estómago, éste quedó desmayado, para luego recibir un fuerte cabezazo, el cual lo mandó a volar un par de metros.

\- ¡Vamos, John, dispara!. Pidió su compañero, pero le temblaban las manos.

\- ¡Carajo, hazlo tú!. Gritó John, quien lanzó una granada, pero Alexander la congeló y destruyó contra el suelo. Acto seguido, se lanzó contra los dos Agentes y les quebró las partidas.

\- ¡Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Gritaron ambos Agentes del dolor, mientras que quedaban inconscientes.

Dos más venían con escudo, por lo cual hubo que sorprenderlos por detrás y dejarlos inconscientes. Y ahora quedaba solamente Wallace, quien empezó a dar golpes y patadas, tratando de no caer prisionero.

Pero en aquella pelea, Alexander lo superó con sus golpes de artes marciales y lo dejó derrotado.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Me rindo! ¡Bandera blanca!. Pidió y el joven lo agarró del cuello.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que hay en ese "Paquete" y qué más guardan en la estación?! Exigió respuestas el muchacho.

\- ¡Hay varios Quirópteros que sobrevivieron al Bombardeo a la Opera Metropolitana de Nueva York y una bomba oculta en un maletín. Es todo lo que sé, solo seguía órdenes. Por favor, déjame ir!. Le contó toda la información.

\- Muy bien, ahora puedes irte a dormir. Respondió Alexander y noqueó a Wallace con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, para luego lanzarlo al suelo.

Después del combate en el Parque MacArthur, el Teniente del Este se dirigió hacia la estación de subterráneos, tratando de detener a la bomba y a los Quirópteros.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el bar:

\- Este secuestro es para que se obtengan todas las pruebas que tiene "Cinq Fleches", destruirlas y así poder utilizar la sangre de los Quirópteros y tener la mejor arma e imponer el miedo. Pero hay algo más. Contó Nathan.

\- ¿Qué es? Quisieron saber.

Justo en ese momento, cuando Nathan Mahler iba a hablar, éste se giró un segundo y vio que aquellos dos jóvenes les estaban apuntando.

\- ¡Al suelo!. Ordenó el ex-Caballero de Diva y arrojó a Tintin y el Capitán Haddock al piso, mientras que estallaban los vidrios del bar, producto de los disparos.

Acto seguido, comenzó el pánico en la estación.

(Música Attract, OST del juego "The House of The Dead")

\- ¡Mierda, fallamos, haz estallar la bomba!. Ordenó Kevin a Mark, quien tenía el detonador.

\- ¡Cúbreme!. Pidió Mark, el cual hizo estallar la bomba, la cual estaba en el bar, pero en aquel momento, la misma fue lanzada hacia uno de los túneles vacíos, provocando una increíble explosión, la cual dañó parte de las paredes e hizo colapsar el techo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser, matemos a estos hijos de puta, ya!. Ordenó Kevin y empezaron los disparos.

* * *

(Música Tragedy, A.M.S. Agent, The House of The Dead)

Alexander escuchó la explosión de la bomba en el maletín, mientras que cientos de personas, incluyendo los dueños del bar de la estación, salían corriendo hacia las calles.

\- _¡Atención a todas las Unidades: Se reporta una explosión en la Estación frente al Parque MacArthur!._ Alertó Alexander a Londres.

El muchacho fue corriendo escaleras abajo, desenfundando su Pistola Parabellum y el Revólver Mágnum Colt Single Action Army del año 1873.

En medio del humo y el pánico, el Teniente del Este vio una gigantesca sombra, la cual se movía por una de las escaleras mecánicas, al entrar en la estación.

\- ¡Madre de Dios! Gritó el joven.

\- ¡No, aléjate!. Pidió un hombre, quien trataba de proteger a su hija.

Alexander disparó contra aquella criatura, matándola al instante.

\- ¿Están bien? ¿Hay más gente por aquí? Preguntó el joven.

\- Sí, todavía, por favor, ayudelas. Mi esposa está desaparecida tras la explosión. Pidió el padre.

\- Papi, ¿mama estará bien? Quiso saber su hija asustada.

\- Tranquilos, yo iré a buscarla. Ustedes salgan. Pidió Alexander, quien partió hacia el fondo del lugar, aún con sus dos armas de fuego en sus manos y rastrillando el lugar.

* * *

\- ¡Rayos y Centellas, malditos Piratas de Agua Dulce, Corsarios, Mercenarios a sueldo, terroristas!. Gritó Haddock, quien se lanzó contra los dos Agentes, evitando de que éstos escaparan.

\- ¡Capitán, cuidado!. Le alertó Tintin y cuando el hombre de cabellos y barba negra alzó la vista arriba, un Quiróptero apareció de golpe.

Enseguida, una serie de disparos se hicieron sentir en el lugar.

\- Agentes, cuidado. Pidió Nathan, mientras que Tintin desenfundaba su Pistola Luger y disparaba contra el monstruo, matándolo al instante y sacando a Haddock de la línea de fuego.

Pero en medio de aquel escape de las balas, vieron que Kevin y Mark habían salido corriendo.

\- ¡No podemos permitir que escapen, hay que detenerlos!. Dijo el periodista.

\- ¡Ustedes vayan tras ellos, yo voy a divertirme y mucho con estos Caballeros!. Les ordenó Nathan, quien se convirtió en Quiróptero, enfrentándose a los Agentes Rebeldes.

* * *

Alexander iba corriendo por todas partes del sitio, observando la destrucción y las marcas de la batalla recién comenzada.

(Continúen escuchando Tragedy, A.M.S. Agent, OST The House of The Dead)

\- _"Dios, espero que no haya muerto gente inocente"_ Pensó el joven, cuando unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡No, aléjense, fuera, malditos monstruos! Pidió una mujer, quien estaba cercada junto con varias personas más, por dos Quirópteros.

Inmediatamente, Alexander disparó contra aquellas bestias, matándolas al instante.

\- ¿Están bien? ¿Son todos? Preguntó el joven.

\- Todos estamos bien, gracias a Dios y a usted que no nos mataron. Gracias, muchas gracias. Le agradeció la mujer, cuyo marido e hija buscaban.

\- Salgan rápido y su esposo e hija la esperan afuera de la estación. Ordenó Alexander y aquellas personas salieron, las últimas atrapadas en la estación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Nathan, convertido en Quiróptero, masacraba a los agentes recién llegados con sus poderes, destruyendo a cada uno de los recién llegados y empapando las paredes con su sangre.

\- ¡Alto!. Ordenó Tintin, mientras que se producía un intercambio de disparos.

\- No se muevan. Ordenó un agente, quien estaba por jalar el gatillo y asesinarlos por la espalda, pero en ese momento, un disparo resonó en el lugar.

\- ¡Alexander!. Se sorprendieron ellos de ver al joven Teniente del Este allí, mientras que el cuerpo del enemigo yacía en el suelo, muerto y con un charco de sangre que avanzaba.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, debemos ir por los dos agentes!. Ordenó Tintin.

\- Ustedes vayan tras ellos, yo pelearé contra estos mocosos. Les dijo Alexander.

\- Ten cuidado, amigo. Pidió Haddock.

\- Soy un Ivanisevic, no le tememos a nada. Fueron las palabras del muchacho y comenzaron los disparos.

* * *

Tintin con Haddock y Milu siguieron a los dos agentes hasta las escaleras, en donde fueron acorralados.

\- ¡No se vayan a mover, par de Pirañas o van a ir al hospital!. Les advirtió el Capitán.

\- ¿Por qué nos querían asesinar? ¿Quién les ordenó este atentado? Quiso saber Tintin.

\- Nunca lo diré. Juró Kevin.

\- Entonces querrán conocer la furia de Alexander cuando se entere. Amenazó Tintin.

\- ¡No, está bien, lo diremos! Nos ordenó atacar el Señor...Pero en aquel momento, dos disparos se escucharon, matando en el acto a Kevin y Mark, quienes cayeron muertos de un tiro cada uno en la cabeza.

\- ¡Un francotirador, cuidado!. Alertó Haddock.

* * *

\- ¡Nos retiramos, chicos! ¡Retirada!. Ordenó el líder de aquel grupo que se estaba tiroteando con Alexander, mientras que escapaban de allí, dejando la estación llena de cuerpos de sus agentes muertos y lo mismo de los Quirópteros.

Los agentes se dirigieron hacia sus autos, escapando. A su vez, Nathan y Alexander corrían para ver a Tintin, Milu y el Capitán Haddock.

\- Los asesinó un francotirador. Dijo el periodista, examinando la procedencia del disparo.

\- ¡Miren, un helicóptero!. Señaló Haddock, viendo que aquella aeronave aterrizaba en plenas calles.

\- ¡Tras ellos, de prisa!. Ordenó Tintin y se pusieron en marcha.

Pero cuando salieron de allí, vieron que la aeronave había partido de allí con el francotirador y sin poder darles oportunidad de seguirla.

\- Tendremos nuestra segunda oportunidad más tarde, ahora es mejor volver a Okinawa, todos. Pidió el Capitán Haddock.

\- Estoy con usted, Capitán, ¡vamos!. [Ordenó Tintin y fueron dejando Los Ángeles, ellos iban en avión, mientras que Alexander llegaría antes que ellos a Japón, volando] _"Sea quien sea el que nos quiere fuera del caso, no voy a permitirlo, lucharé con mis amigos y pondremos fin a este misterio de una buena vez. Nathan aún nos tiene que contar lo que no pudo terminar. Diva, lucharé para que puedas descansar en paz"_. Pensó Tintin, mientras que la pantalla se quedaba congelada y con un cartel que decía _"To be continued in the next chapter"_.

* * *

 **Y aquí tenemos un extenso capítulo nuevo de "El Misterio de la Sangre Real II", ¿Querían ver a Nathan Mahler, el único Caballero de Diva que aún quedó con vida? Sí, aún sigo pensando que el manga y el anime de Blood Plus merecían una secuela, que contara qué fue de la vida de Kai, las hijas de Diva, David, Julia, Lewis, Lulu y Joel, sumando a las de Van Argiano, Archer y Nathan.**

 **Según me contó una amiga de Tijuana, México, dicen que habría una secuela de Blood Plus, ¡ojala!, pero creo que por ahora debemos esperar un tiempo, al igual que con el anime de The Lost Canvas de Saint Seiya :(.**

 **Muchos se preguntarán el por qué hice este crossover de "Las Aventuras de Tintin" con Blood Plus, bueno, mi respuesta es que he visto otros fanfics del primero con algunos anime y series, hay uno con el anime y manga "Hetalia", donde Tintin entrevista a Bélgica y otros con Madoka y Kiki´s Delivery Service, agregando también uno de la serie de los años 2000, una de mis favoritas de la infancia, llamada "Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan", llamado "El Imperio Maldito", no sé si todavía está en Fanfiction, si la quieren leer, se las recomiendo y mucho.**

 **Bueno, yendo al punto de este crossover y esta secuela: Tanto en "Las Aventuras de Tintin" como en Blood Plus hay mucho misterio, intrigada, drama y eso une mucho a las características de los personajes (buscar la Justicia, establecer la paz y el orden, vencer a los villanos) por eso hice a finales del 2014 el primer crossover de Tintin con Blood Plus.**

 **Ahora, yendo a varios puntos: ¿Cuándo aparecerá Diva? Bueno, no podría decirles el número de capítulo en el que aparecería ella, esto recién empieza y llevará su tiempo, además ando con muy corto tiempo por mis estudios (aunque sea Enero, estudio para mis finales), ya que me quiero recibir en Febrero-Marzo de este año de la Facultad. Por otra parte, las cosas se irán complicando a medida de que transcurra la historia, ya que es una nueva Guerra, pero no aparecerán Amshel, James, Karl y otros Caballeros, ya que éstos murieron en la historia anterior. Muy pronto verán a ciertos villanos, pero hasta ahí, no diré más :).**

 **Muchas gracias a Guest, axeman 64 y FreedomGundam96 por seguir esta historia, cuídense, Camaradas y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene. Tengan un excelente Martes :D.**

 **Y axeman 64, todavía no vi el nuevo WatchDogs 2 :(, ya que ando ocupado con mis estudios, pero lo miraré, así me inspiro para hacer la secuela de mi crossover entre WatchDogs y High School of The Dead. La historia en mi secuela será durante los hechos en el "Bad Blood" :3.**

 **Por último, en este capítulo verán homenajes a uno de los juegos de Batman, el cual es el "Batman: Arkham Origins" y también a un clásico juego de fichines (fichas), el "The House of The Dead" :D.**

 **Cuídense y nos estamos viendo.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Había pasado un par de días desde que estalló una feroz batalla en la Estación del Parque MacArthur, de la Línea Roja en Los Ángeles, California, donde había un intento de conocer toda la verdad sobre lo ocurrido con Van Argiano, su secuestro y la amenaza que supondría en todo el Mundo, ¿acaso se trataría de algún grupo ligado a los Caballeros de Diva?. ¿O una venganza?. Nadie lo sabía y mientras que el tiempo iba corriendo sin parar, nada parecía arrojar luz sobre la oscuridad que había, en especial sobre los sucesos anteriores.

\- Bueno, aquí estamos de vuelta, sin pistas concretas ni nada. Dijo Haddock.

\- No se desilusione, Capitán, he encontrado bastante en lo que Nathan nos dijo aquel día y todo parece ser que hay una guía o un punto de unión en todo esto. Remarcó Tintin.

\- ¿Cuál sería ese punto? Aquí solo veo lo que están pasando en la televisión, Internet y en las radios, Dios, es lamentable esto, cuantos muertos y encima no hay nadie que haya adjudicado este atroz atentados. Dijo el Capitán, quien estaba leyendo el diario de Bélgica, instalados de vuelta en Moulinsart.

\- Alexander dijo que tenía a todos contra las cuerdas, pero que a la vez Nathan nos pidió de que no bajáramos la guardia por ningún motivo. Alegó Tintin, mientras que estaba en el escritorio de la sala de la Mansión.

\- Déjame ayudarte, haber. Pidió Haddock, levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia aquella mesa llena de papeles, recortes de diarios y fotos,en especial lo que Nathan y Alexander les habían mandado días atrás.

Aquello parecía el escenario de una clásica novela de Detectives, Policiales y Mafias, pero se trataba de obtener pistas, unirlas en especial para llegar al fondo del asunto dado con respecto a lo ocurrido con el ex- Presidente de "Cinq Fleches".

Justo en aquel momento, sonó el teléfono de la mansión.

\- Señor. Le llamó el Mayordomo Néstor, quien estaba en el vestíbulo principal.

\- Gracias, Néstor, eres una gran ayuda. ¿Diga?. Le agradeció el Capitán, mientras que hablaba con la persona que estaba detrás de la línea.

* * *

\- Capitán Haddock, acabo de encontrar más evidencias en la bomba que pusieron los agentes rebeldes en la Estación del Parque MacArthur, mis Agentes sobre el terreno han estado analizando la zona y hay rastros de pólvora junto con fragmentos de metralla. Les dijo a ellos.

\- _Sí, eso lo sabemos, ¿Qué más sabes?_. Preguntó Haddock.

\- Hay más: Me parece que Nathan estaba en lo cierto con respecto a lo que sabe: Hay toda una conspiración y aumenta cada vez más. Informó Alexander, quien se hallaba en un hotel de Nueva York.

\- _Habló David y dijo que los Quirópteros que nos atacaron fueron creados por la sangre de...de..."_ [Iba a decirle Haddock, pero con Tintin cerca, no quería que él escuchara ese nombre otra vez.] _de Diva_. Anunció.

Alexander, al oír eso, se levantó del sillón y comenzó a buscar información sobre Diva en su computadora que tenía allí, en la mesa de la sala.

\- ¿Diva? Espera. [El joven comenzó a buscar información en el Programa de Seguridad del Reich] _"La Voz de la Muerte, un Demonio bajo la piel del Ángel"_. Leyó Alexander y encontró mucha información sobre ella.

\- _Debes tener bastante._ Le dijo Haddock, pero en aquel momento, desde las calles, se pudieron escuchar una serie de disparos.

\- ¡Amigos, les mandaré la información a sus computadoras, me han descubierto esos malditos corruptos!. Alertó Alexander y fue guardando todo, para dirigirse hacia la terraza del edificio, no sin antes dejar una trampa o mejor dicho una "Sorpresa" para los invitados.

\- _¡Alexander, ¿estás bien?! ¡Alexander, ¿hola?!._ Preguntó Tintin y en aquel momento, desde el interior de la habitación del hotel, ésta estalló por la bomba colocada por el Teniente del Este, siendo varias en total, para eliminar todo rastro de su presencia allí y para causar la mayor cantidad de bajar al enemigo.

* * *

El Teniente del Este miraba desde otro edificio el humo que se iba elevando por aquel piso junto con el fuego, el cual ya había destruido las ventanas, los marcos y los cristales, para luego comenzar a extenderse hacia la parte de afuera, amenazante como un Tigre o un León que muestran las garras.

\- Aquí ya no es seguro, debo ir ahora hacia Europa, para Bruselas. Dijo el muchacho y se lanzó en un vuelo por los Cielos hacia la Europa Occidental.

* * *

En Moulinsart, Haddock y Tintin quedaron sin más respuestas, Alexander había hecho explotar aquel cuarto de departamento para escapar de los "Agentes Rebeldes", sabía del peligro, así que los esperaría en Europa.

\- ¿Crees que se haya perdido lo que tenía por contarnos?. Quiso saber Haddock.

\- No, no lo creo, Capitán, pero debemos contactarlo, él tiene las partes para unir todas las pistas. Pidió Tintin.

\- Buena idea, él dijo que iría a Bruselas, entonces iremos con los Detectives para buscarlo. Añadió su amigo de cabellos negros y barba.

\- ¡Buena idea! Vamos para allá. Ordenó el Periodista y se dirigieron hacia el coche que tenía el Capitán guardado en el garage de la Mansión.

\- Tengan mucho cuidado, Señor y Señor Tintin. Pidió el Mayordomo Néstor.

\- No te preocupes, volveremos dentro de poco. No le abras a nadie, si algo pasa, ya sabes dónde está el rifle. Le tranquilizó Haddock al Mayordomo de la Familia Haddock.

\- Sí, Señor. Respondió Néstor, quien tomó las cartas en el asunto.

Pronto, Tintin, Haddock y Milu partieron hacia Bruselas lo más rápido posible, donde tendrían contacto con Alexander de vuelta, pero, ¿estarían los caminos seguros ante una posible emboscada enemiga?.

* * *

 **Un capítulo medio corto, lo sé, pero es que ando con tantas cosas que me lleva el tiempo hacerlo, así que iré haciéndolo despacio, uno a la vez :). Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y Guest :D. El capítulo que viene se verá más interesante y más largo, ya nos estamos metiendo más en lo profundo de esta historia y pronto sabrán sobre Diva, pero hasta ahí, nada de arruinar el suspenso ni el misterio.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: (Vuelvan a escuchar The Night Before Christmas, Batman: Arkham Origins)

La interrupción ocurrida en la llamada que Alexander mantenía con Tintin había dejado a los dos protagonistas con muchas dudas, ¿lo habrían atrapado los "Agentes"? ¿Qué sabía al respecto de lo de Diva que tanto intentaban borrar a base de atentados?. No lo sabían para nada.

\- _"Una misteriosa explosión se ha producido en la Ciudad de Nueva York, específicamente en el Centro de Manhattan, donde en un edificio de departamentos, al parecer y según pericias de la Policía y el Cuerpo de Bomberos de la Ciudad, han informado de que se trataría de una posible fuga de gas y de un accidente doméstico dentro. El fuego no afectó a los demás vecinos, los cuales se auto-evacuaron. Seguiremos con más noticias acerca de este incidente cuando nos llegue más información"._ Pasaron en la radio sobre lo ocurrido en Manhattan.

\- Rayos y Centellas, parece que estos terroristas no se dan un descanso. Dijo Haddock, mientras que sintonizaba otra emisora, ya que en aquella que estaban oyendo no pasaban nada de lo ocurrido en Nueva York.

\- Primero en Nueva York con Van Argiano, luego en Los Ángeles y ahora en Nueva York de vuelta, ¿Qué es lo que buscarán?. Añadió Tintin.

\- Sea lo que sea, lo que nos advirtió Nathan se está haciendo realidad, Tintin. Vamos a tener que trabajar todos juntos, no sabemos lo que nos depara. Añadió el Capitán, mientras que iban ingresando a Bruselas.

Justo en aquel momento, bajo la lluvia helada que caía, recibieron un mensaje de suma importancia.

\- Es Alexander. Respondió Tintin.

\- ¿Qué dice?. Preguntó Haddock.

\- Dice: _"Búsquenme en el "Café Du Sablon". Allí estaré con Nathan, rápido. Estoy huyendo del enemigo"._ Decía el mensaje antes de borrarse.

\- Conozco ese sitio, el _"Café Du Sablon"_ es un sitio histórico junto con el Hotel que tiene arriba. Dijo Tintin, quien había estado allí.

\- Perfecto, allí vamos. Añadió Haddock y entraron en la Capital de Bélgica.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Nathan había llegado al punto de reunión, donde debía reunirse con Tintin, justo en ese momento atendió su celular, ya que tenía una llamada importante para él.

\- _"Nathan, habla con Tintin y Haddock, te mandaré toda la información para que se las muestres, yo estoy con un asunto que debo cerrar"_. Le informó el joven.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás...? Quería saber el rubio, cuando la llamada terminó.

\- _"No tengo tiempo, trataré de llegar rápidamente"_. Respondió Alexander y colgó la llamada.

* * *

(Sigan escuchando The Night before Christimas, OST de Batman: Arkham Origins)

\- ¡Habla, ¿Qué sabes de Diva?! ¡Dime ahora lo mismo lo que sabes!. Le ordenó Alexander a un antiguo CEO de "Cinq Fleches", ya que éste había sufrido un intento de secuestro pero el muchacho había abortado el plagio..

\- ¡No lo sé, lo juro, yo tenía bajo mi cargo a la División de Investigaciones en La Haya, Países Bajos, cuando hubo un ataque contra la Zona Central, en donde teníamos a los Quirópteros encerrados en jaulas! ¡Te lo juro, fue un Caballero de Diva, Karl Fei-Ong, el cual traicionó a sus Camaradas y éstos mandaron a Solomon para matarlo y así pagaba su traición!. Le dio aquellos datos.

\- ¡No quiero saber sobre eso, quiero los datos sobre Diva! ¡TE LO REPITO: ¿QUÉ SABES DE ELLA?!. Volvió a interrogarle Alexander.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera!. Pidió el CEO, mientras que le pasaba información que tenía en un archivero viejo.

\- ¿Está todo de ella?. Pidió el joven Investigador.

\- Sí, te lo iba a decir, pero te pones tan frenético, calma. Le pidió aquel hombre, mientras que Alexander le dirigía una mirada muy seria, para luego tomarle fotos a aquellos documentos y se iba de lugar..

\- Cierra bien las puertas, no dejes que nadie entre sin permiso. Mandaré a mis Agentes a protegerte a ti y a tu familia. Le ordenó el muchacho.

\- ¡Está bien, gracias!. Agradeció el CEO y Alexander salio a las calles, donde justo detrás de él quedaban los cuerpos de tres "Agentes Rebeldes", dos muertos en el interior del coche y el tercero yacía en el cordón de la vereda, empapándola con su sangre.

El muchacho se iba caminando por las calles de Bruselas con la información en su poder, ¿Qué más podía llegar a pasar en aquella reunió?.

\- Nathan, voy para allá, que me esperen. Pidió Alexander, quien se comunicó con el periodista.

* * *

\- Enseguida, amigo, te estaremos esperando. Respondió el rubio americano.

Pero cuando terminó la llamada, algo le preocupaba al rubio, ¿Qué podía ser al respecto?. No tuvo tiempo para pensar más, ya que habían llegado Tintin con Haddock y Milu.

\- Hola, Nathan, ¿Alexander no llegó?. Preguntó el periodista.

\- Está en camino, debemos esperar, pero escuchen: Con lo que les decía hace unos días atrás allá en Los Ángeles, les quería decir que estos atentados no son más que la Punta del Iceberg, estamos en las puertas de lo que sería la mayor amenaza, un resurgimiento. Dijo Nathan a ellos, mientras que Tintin grababa todo.

\- ¿Qué sería de "lo peor"? Preguntó Haddock.

\- Un "Resurgimiento" de los Quirópteros, empleando tecnología y la sangre de...de...Pero el rubio cuando iba a soltarlo se quedaba callado.

\- Debes decirlo, Nathan, el destino de todos está en nuestras manos. Le pidió Tintin que hiciera un esfuerzo, pero el ex-Caballero de Diva no podía decirlo, aquel nombre había quedado prohibido pronunciarlo después de su muerte, la cual dejó tristes a más de uno.

\- ¿Cómo prohibirme a mí mismo decirlo? Ella era un Ángel, su mayor deseo era tener una familia pero Amshel la utilizó como un arma de guerra, tuvo lo que quería pero todo eso era pasajero, material. Dios, Mi Pequeña Diva, Mi Niña Preciosa, ella no lo merecía. Estalló el rubio en lágrimas, recordando a la peli negra, fallecida tras el combate contra su hermana Saya en Nueva York.

Tintin podía recordarla, ella era hermosa, ¿cómo olvidarla? La amaba a pesar del Mal que había causado. Ver a Nathan llorar era triste, él era el último de los Caballeros de Diva, el resto estaban muertos, a manos de Saya o murieron revelándose contra Amshel como Solomon.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Nathan, pero tienes que ser fuerte. Yo también he tenido que vivir con esto, a ella la amaba pero no puedo tampoco vivir en el Pasado. Debes continuar. Le animó Tintin, mientras que el periodista dejaba de llorar.

\- Sí, tienes razón, bueno, escuchen...Iba a contarles el muchacho, cuando en ese momento, llegó Alexander con la información recuperada.

\- Nos vamos de aquí, de prisa, hay "Agentes Rebeldes" por la zona. Les alertó el joven.

\- De acuerdo, vamos para la Mansión de Moulinsart. Ordenó Tintin y emprendieron el viaje hacia la Mansión.

\- Llamaré a los Detectives para que se vengan, necesitamos proteger el lugar. Dijo Haddock, mientras que iban poniendo en marcha el camino de regreso hacia aquella bella Joya Arquitectónica de Bélgica.

* * *

 **Hola, amigos, ¿cómo andan? Acá estoy de regreso con esta historia, un capítulo un poco más largo con respecto al anterior. Pido perdón por no haberla actualizado pero sigo ocupado con la Facultad y otros proyectos, pero aquí sigo con el trabajo, nunca los dejaré. Además de que para Julio se viene la secuela de "City of the living dead", crossover de WatchDogs-HOTD para Guest :D.**

 **Saludos para axeman 64: Gracias por el apoyo, amigo :D.**

 **También para FreedomGundam96 :), nos vemos en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Viernes para todos ustedes :D.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Encuentro en Moulinsart En la Central de la Interpol, ubicada en pleno Centro de Bruselas, los Detectives Hernández y Fernández se encontraban trabajando en los últimos avances llevados a cabo entre las distintas agencias de Inteligencia y la Policía por lo ocurrido con Van Argiano, aún no habían datos acerca de su paradero, no había un pedido de rescate ni tampoco una prueba de vida para saber si estaba o no en buen estado de saludo, los terroristas lo tenían como rehén, su abogado Archer estaba internado en un hospital de Manhattan por el atentado, donde había sido herido de gravedad en la espalda por los disparos de un francotirador oculto y que casi le daba en un pulmón, el cual, fue salvado por el chaleco anti-balas que había recibido por parte del "Red Shield", literalmente se había salvado milagrosamente y ahora estaba en recuperación y debía declarar lo más temprano posible ante la Justicia.

\- Estoy confundido. Dijo Hernández.

\- Definitivamente, hermano, estamos confundidos. Le corrigió Fernández, quien depositó una pila de archivos sobre el escritorio de la oficina, la cual estaba muy desordenada de papeles, carpetas, vídeos de las Cámaras de Seguridad, grabaciones y demás pruebas que pudieran arrojar luz sobre aquel camino oscuro y que no parecía dar una respuesta concreta de lo que había pasado verdaderamente en Nueva York.

\- No lo entiendo: ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Esto me trae recuerdos a la época de las guerrillas en América Latina. Mencionó Hernández, quien hizo uso de la memoria por lo ocurrido en muchos países del Continente Austral, donde se enfrentaban al Comunismo en expansión y la aparición de grupos armados, clandestinos y terroristas, los cuales buscaban imponer dicha ideología.

\- Hubo muchos casos, en especial de un militar de Argentina: El Coronel Argentino del Valle Larrabure secuestrado por el ERP en 1974* en el "Ataque a la Fábrica de Armas y Explosivos de Villa María", en la Provincia de Córdoba. Señaló Fernández aquel suceso.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver un caso ocurrido durante los Años 70?. Preguntó su hermano gemelo, el cual estaba bastante cansado.

\- Tengo una teoría, sí, pero puede servirme para unirlo con lo que pasa ahora: A Larrabure lo secuestraron los guerrilleros porque querían que él les ayudara a crear explosivos y bombas para sus atentados que realizaban, cosa que él se negó rotundamente. A Van Argiano, como él era el Presidente de "Cinq Fleches", él estaba totalmente relacionado con las Esferas más altas del poder de EEUU, el Ministerio de Defensa, el Secretario Grant hasta con el propio Presidente de los EEUU, a él lo quieren para desarrollar Quirópteros. Él también sabía muy bien sobre las pruebas y experimentos en Vietnam y sobre todo los secuestros de niños en aldeas de ese país, los cuales los llevaban a esa plantación francesa para convertirlos en esos monstruos y todo gracias a Diva. Le contó Fernández sobre lo ocurrido.

No había duda, tal vez estaba en lo cierto, habían muchos casos en los que el terrorismo secuestraba a personas de enorme peso e influencia para poder cumplir sus objetivos, facilitándoles el camino con apoyo, que en algunas ocasiones les servía muy bien y en otras se negaban rotundamente por no traicionar a sus ideales, país ni a su pueblo.

Cuando el gemelo terminó de hablar, vio que Hernández se había dormido sobre la mesa, eso lo molestó pero tenía que reconocerlo, ambos estaban muy agotados por el trabajo duro que estaban haciendo para poder hallar con vida a Van Argiano, no tenían el Tiempo a su favor y éste corría a prisa, si no había una prueba sobre su supervivencia, tendrían que tomar medidas más extremas como lanzar operativos por toda Bélgica, literalmente sería "encerrarla bajo siete llaves"* a todo un país para hallar a un hombre, el cual no sabían dónde estaría, podía hallarse en Europa o seguiría por USA, o en cualquier país donde "Cinq Fleches" dejó sus "huellas", huellas ensangrentadas por las muertes ocasionadas, como el paso de un huracán sobre algún país pobre y lamentable, quedando solo muerte y destrucción.

En aquel momento, mientras que Fernández se recostaba en la silla para dormir un rato, de seguro su hermano había escuchado su relato anterior, luego se lo volvería a contar, sonó el teléfono que provocó que ambos se cayeran de los lugares donde estaban sentados y se golpearan contra el suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! Oh, sí, el teléfono. Dijo Hernández, quien tomó el aparato y habló con la persona detrás de la línea.

\- _"¿Detectives? Perdón si los despertamos, soy yo, Tintin"._ Pidió disculpas el periodista.

\- Es Tintin. [Avisó Hernández a su hermano, quien se levantó rápidamente del suelo y fue hasta él] Dinos, amigo, ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó el Detective.

\- _"Vengan urgente para la Mansión de Moulinsart, Nathan y Alexander tienen más pruebas que nos pueden ayudar en esto"_. Les contó el periodista, el cual de questaba también investigando todo este caso para el periódico de Bruselas.

\- ¡Vamos para allá, espérenos!. Pidió Hernández y colgó el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó su hermano.

\- ¡Rápido, toma las llaves del coche y los bastones, vamos para Moulinsart, tienen pruebas sobre lo ocurrido!. Informó su Hernández, ambos tomaron sus sombreros de bombín, las llaves del auto y los bastones, para luego partir corriendo hacia la Mansión de la Familia Haddock, pero en las escaleras, los dos tropezaron y cayeron al piso, clásico de ellos y sus accidentes.

Acto seguido, se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento, donde pusieron en marcha el auto y partieron hacia las afueras de Bruselas, hacia la campiña donde se encontraba la Mansión en las cercanías de aquel pueblo y que estaba unido con la Capital por el ferrocarril.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Moulinsart, el clima se había puesto lluvioso esa mañana con algunos truenos que resonaban en la campiña, llevando algunos el recuerdo de lo ocurrido cuando los agentes de Borduria habían secuestrado al Profesor Tornasol para que trabajara para su gobierno en el diseño armas sónicas y de ultrasonido para destruir a las Naciones enemigas.

\- ¿Estarán bien los Detectives?. Preguntó Haddock.

\- No hay qué preocuparse, no hay amenazas de agentes a la vista, así que estaremos bien aquí. Llevó Tintin la calma a los presentes.

\- No son los agentes que me preocupan solamente, Tintin. Dijo Alexander, quien se hallaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Principal.

* * *

Afuera de la Mansión habían llegado los Detectives Hernández y Fernández, quienes estacionaron el coche delante de la entrada principal a la misma, bajaron corriendo, mientras que eran recibidos por el Mayordomo Néstor y el Capitán Haddock.

\- ¡Pasen, amigos, pasen!. Les dio la bienvenida el peli negro, mientras que iban ingresando.

* * *

A su vez, de vuelta en el Salón Principal, Tintin había cerrado todas las ventanas, ya que allí se estaba instalando un proyector donde se tenían varios rollos que había conseguido Alexander en una de sus operaciones pasadas.

\- Amigos, por favor, vengan, de prisa. Llamó Tintin a los presentes y se reunieron en aquel lugar.

Una vez que tomaron asiento, el periodista encendió el proyector y se comenzaron a ver imágenes que tenían allí dentro: La primera los heló a todosrm pero era la cruda realidad, trataba de una serie de experimentos con Humanos en los laboratorios de algún país de la Europa Central y allí podía verse el emblema de "Cinq Fleches".

\- Rayos y Centellas, ¿Qué clase de gente trabajaba para ellos?. Quiso saber Haddock, quien estaba indignado por lo que había visto.

\- Gente desquiciada y enferma de la cabeza, pero muy inteligentes. La fecha de estas imágenes del primer rollo datan que es del 2/2/2005, justo el año en el que se reportó sobre los asesinatos en Okinawa. Remarcó Tintin.

\- Y hay más: Miren. Dijo Alexander y siguió mostrando el contenido: En ésta podían verse a Van Argiano, a muchos miembros del Gobierno de USA, en especial a Generales de suma importancia y hasta al fallecido Secretario de Defensa Norman Grant.

\- La mayoría están muertos, otros están presos y los últimos permanecen como "desaparecidos", cosa que en realidad fueron "perdonados" y viven con sus indemnizaciones. Señaló Haddock al respecto, mientras que encendía su pipa con el tabaco.

\- Sí, por desgracia, pero hace mucho he estado investigando más sobre el "Proyecto Delta 67" y lo que me ha inquietado es que se necesita de la Sangre de una de las Dos Reinas. Al mencionar a aquellos "Monarcas", Alexander se estaba refiriendo a Saya y Diva, una estaba en su Estado de Hibernación y la otra estaba muerta, asesinada por su propio hermana.

\- Pero Alexander, ¿cómo es posible que utilicen la "Sangre de las Reinas"? A menos que...¡no...no...no pueden!. Iba a decir Tintin, pero fue ahí donde sus temores se estaban haciendo realidad, cosa que el Detective asintió con la cabeza, dando a conocer la triste realidad.

\- Así es: Los enemigos que secuestraron a Van Argiano están buscando la Sangre de Diva, para traerla a la vida una vez más. Dio su respuesta oficial, la tan temida y aterradora de toda la historia, mientras que un relámpago estallaba y hacía temblar todo a las afueras de la Mansión.

* * *

 **La verdad está apareciendo, Diva aparecerá en los futuros capítulos y el temor en Tintin vuelve a aparecer, ¿lograrán detener esta amenaza global?. No se lo vayan a perder :3. Lamento mucho la demora, pero entre la Facultad y demás asuntos me quedo con muy poco tiempo, pero no los pienso dejar :) seguiré aquí para siempre en Fanfiction :D, así que cuídense, Camaradas :3.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, Guest, Axeman 64 y los demás :D.**

 **Nos estamos viendo y que tengan un muy buen día Lunes.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: La triste verdad Lo había oído, todos fueron testigos, las palabras de Alexander no mentían, todo esto, el secuestro de Van Argiano, los ataques, todo era una trama secreta para traer a la vida a aquella Reina de los Quirópteros, caída en el Pasado: Diva iba a renacer, ¿cuándo? No lo sabían, ¿en dónde y en qué sitio? Tampoco tenían una respuesta firme, las pruebas estaban apenas en un 25% de ser completadas, aún faltaban muchas más y con ello, se podría hallar a Van Argiano, salvarlo y con ello poder detener ese plan de traerla de vuelta a la vida, aunque eso fuera para Tintin como intentar sacarle una parte que era suya.

\- Habrá que mantener bajo vigilancia a toda "Cinq Fleches". Sugirió Alexander.

\- No, ya está totalmente en la bancarrota, la única opción que tenemos es averiguar dónde tienen a Van Argiano y de ahí lo podremos rescatar. Resumió Tintin de una el plan.

\- Pero no sabemos ni siquiera de dónde salen, estos tipos son las cucarachas, salen de la Oscuridad. Alegó Alexander, señalando que no había un sitio concreto en donde buscar.

\- Claro que sí lo hay, los seguiremos hasta su escondite y de ahí, nos infiltraremos. Respondió el periodista, viendo esa opción, la cual parecía buena.

\- Genial, eso me gusta, además les podemos dar apoyo con el "Red Shield". Aconsejó David, señalando que tenían todo ese respaldo de su lado.

\- Puedo hackear las comunicaciones de ellos, hacerlos caer en una trampa diciéndole que están siendo atacados y de ahí despejar el Cuartel de ellos. Mencionó Alexander.

\- Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible, andando. Pidió el periodista, mientras que iba hacia el teléfono y llamaba al periódico local de Bruselas, donde tenía pensado anunciarles una gran noticia para todos ellos.

* * *

El Capitán Haddock salió afuera de la Mansión, hacia el enorme parque que tenía fuera para fumar un poco, cargó su pipa con un poco de tabaco, encendió un fósforo y luego lo arrojó al cesto que tenía dentro de su inmueble, para empezar a fumar un rato, mientras que los pensamientos venían a su mente, en especial por el viaje ocurrido años atrás a Okinawa, donde se habían embarcado en aquella aventura junto con Saya y su familia para detener a Diva y a salvar el Mundo de los Quirópteros.

\- _"No quisiera dañar tus emociones de volver a verla, Tintin, recuerda que ella fue la que mató a Riku para quedar embarazada, aún tengo recuerdos frescos en mi mente de lo ocurrido,_ _pero..."_ Pensó el Capitán, tras lanzar una bocanada de aire de su tabaco, pero se detuvo, no quería seguir recordando aquellos terribles sucesos que marcaron a Tintin para siempre, debía olvidar y seguir con el plan.

* * *

Justo en ese momento salió Alexander fuera de la mansión.

\- ¿Adónde vas, Alexander?. Preguntó Tintin.

\- Voy a seguir la señal de los que gestaron todo esto, estoy seguro de que están en Bruselas, yo les aviso. Respondió el joven y salió de allí, volando hacia la Capital de Bélgica.

* * *

Haddock seguía en sus Jardines, contemplando la belleza de dicho lugar, la paz que le daba la Naturaleza y con ello la seguridad, manteniendo alejado a él y sus amigos del peligro de los agentes rebeldes, los cuales merodeaban en muchas partes de las ciudades, causando atentados, secuestros y asesinatos por encargo.

\- _"La triste verdad de todo esto es que la veremos a Diva de vuelta, pero no será de buen humor ni nada, ella va a renacer y de seguro habrá que despertar a Saya...Espero que no, ya que David nos había contado que durante la Navidad de 1972, en Vietnam, habían despertado a esa muchacha y por desgracia terminó causando una masacre al entrar en un modo llamado "Berserk", no creo que sea bueno hacerlo, por el bien de todos, que ella cumpla su ciclo de hibernación por 30 años y listo, nosotros solucionaremos esto de una buena vez"_. Pensaba en aquellos el Capitán Haddock, quien se sentó en una silla del jardín delantero.

* * *

Tintin ingresó de vuelta en la Mansión, sentándose en una de las tantas mesas de allí, esa sala enorme y silenciosa, lugar donde tomó su maletín y comenzó a buscar pistas en lo que Alexander le había dado al respecto, sobre todo con las fotos que había tomado a los agentes y las grabaciones, conseguidas gracias a la _"Vigilancia Local"_. ¿Qué podían decir esos audios? ¿Qué clase de noticias e información aterradoras habrían allí?. Tintin temía mucho de lo que fuera a pasar cuando reprodujera dichas conversaciones grabadas.

\- _"Todo deber de un periodista es descubrir la verdad, yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, recordando un Pasado que ya es historia: No voy a permitir que esa gente traiga a la vida a Diva para que la usen como arma de guerra"_. Pensó el joven pelirrojo y enseguida reprodujo el primer audio grabado por Alexander, el cual tenía grabado aquel casete la fecha y el lugar: _"1/2/2017, "Teatro Broadway", Ciudad de Nueva York"_.

\- _"¿Es verdad lo que pasó en la Prisión Federal de Máxima Seguridad de Nueva Jersey"_. Comenzó a reproducir aquel audio, en donde un supuesto Agente hablaba con otro en la entrada de dicho establecimiento.

\- _"Sí, la operación fue todo un éxito, pero..."_. Le contó su compañero, el cual se detuvo al nombrar las bajas que habían sufrido.

\- _"No me digas que sufrimos bajas, ¿es enserio?, ¡este plan lo ensayamos más de nueve veces, no debían haber bajas, ¿Qué pasó con los cinturones-bomba?!"_. Preguntó el primero.

\- _"Se nota que no tienen ni una pizca paciencia"._ [Pensó Tintin, mientras que tomaba notas y empezaba a armar un esquema o mapa conceptual, utilizando un mapa de Nueva York] _"Aquí está el Teatro Broadway, ubicado en pleno corazón de Manhattan"_. Señaló aquel sitio y siguió escuchando.

\- _"Tuvimos 19 muertos, los tres suicidas que teníamos solo llegaron a hacerse estallar dos de ellos, el último fue abatido y encima la bomba no le funcionó, al parecer el imbécil que la fabricó no se dio cuenta de que tenía los cables podridos"._ Relató el segundo agente y culpó al fabricante de bombas.

\- _"¡Ese idiota de Kalame, ¿para qué mierda lo tuvimos que traer de Kenia?! ¡Debí dejar que lo matara el gobierno de su país! ¡No puede hacer nada_ bien!". Se quejó el segundo, quien se pudo escuchar que estaba bastante alterado.

 _-_ _"Lo bueno es que logramos secuestrar a Van Argiano, el Jefe 33 lo tiene en un sitio bien seguro, sumando que su abogado Archer ha sido enviado al hospital con graves heridas pero ese tipo se está recuperando, un milagro, así de simple te lo digo"_. Finalizó su compañero, mientras que se iban retirando y terminaba la conversación.

El primer audio había finalizado, Tintin miró su reloj y vio que había sido solo de un minuto, así que decidió poner a reproducir otro de los mismos, esta vez éste era del 3/2/2017, ubicado en _"Avenida de los Campos Elíseos, París, Francia, 3/2/2017"._

\- _"Me alegra mucho de que hayas venido, Albert, estamos en serios problemas: El Reich nos tiene bajo la mirada, la Gestapo ha arrestado a varios de los nuestros en toda Francia y en EEUU por lo ocurrido con Van Argiano, creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí"._ Contó otro de esos personajes, pero ese no era un agente, sino un civil común y al parecer tenía un modo de hablar que lo señalaba como un empresario.

\- _"Tu empresa también está bajo la vigilancia de Londres, han "pinchado"* todos los teléfonos de tu empleados y están revisando sus correos digitales, para empeorar las cosas, no sabemos si el "Proyecto Luna Reina" funcione"._ Temió Albert y cuando Tintin lo escuchó, quedó paralizado y su pluma cayó al piso.

\- _"Diva, entonces esto concuerda, necesito más evidencias"._ Pensó y decidió seguir escuchando el audio.

\- _"Cinq Fleches no puede hacer una mierda, está en bancarrota y sus laboratorios han sido destruidos, pero tenemos algo que ellos no tienen y es la Sangre de esa chica, ¿cómo se llamaba? Murió en Nueva York, en la Opera Metropolitana en el año 2005"._ Quería saber el que había iniciado la conversación con su amigo.

\- _"Diva"_. Respondió el empresario y con ello Tintin terminó la segunda parte de su mapa conceptual.

Apagó la reproductora y comenzó a mirar varias veces los puntos marcados: Manhattan y París.

\- Van Argiano fue atacado el 31/1/2017, pero aquí hay algo que no sabemos todavía y es el por qué: ¿Qué es lo que quieren con él?. Quería saber el periodista, mientras comenzaba a indagar más a fondo.

El trabajo de todo periodista era descubrir la verdad, así que comenzó a revisar bien las demás pruebas que Alexander le había pasado, una de ellas era un sobre de papel marrón, el cual estaba cerrado y con un aviso escrito en tinta roja que decía _"Secreto"_ , Tintin lo abrió y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al analizar detenimadamente una de las fotos que tenía allí en su poder.

\- No, esto no puede ser verdad. Dijo el muchacho, viendo que en de aquellas fotos era de la recién construida Opera Metropolitana de Manhattan, en la cual podía verse un grupo de miembros del Ministerio de Defensa de EEUU sacaban de allí los restos, inclusive visibles, de Diva, no sabía como Alexander lo había logrado conseguir pero habían varias más que los dejarían a todos ellos sin palabras.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Bruselas, Alexander se hallaba registrando con su dispositivo de _"Vigilancia Local"_ las conservaciones de la gente y en especial con los gadgets en su celular. El objetivo era hallar la señal de los que tenían bajo su cargo todo lo relacionado con las fotografías que había tomado e infiltrarse en el sitio donde estuvieran llevando a cabo una reunión.

\- _"Bien, parece que los he encontrado"._ Pensó el joven, mientras parecía hallar la respuesta.

\- _"¿Dónde será la reunión?"_. Preguntó uno de los miembros del Ministerio de Defensa de EEUU.

\- _"En el Hotel Hilton de Bruselas, vayan con seguridad, están paranoicos todos allí"._ Pidió uno de los mensajeros, mientras que transmitían esa información.

\- _"Tengo lo que necesitaba, cuando llegue allí, estableceré contacto con Tintin y los demás de Moulinsart"_. Pensó Alexander, quien se lanzó hacia los Cielos, poniéndose en dirección hacia el "Hotel Hilton", ubicado en pleno Centro de la Capital de Bélgica, era cuestión de tiempo llegar allí antes que los enemigos y poder escuchar toda la conversación que tendrían allí mismo.

* * *

 **Aquí he vuelto con "El Misterio de la Sangre Real II", vengo a disculparme por no haberlo actualizado por mucho tiempo, entre la Facultad y que estoy terminando otros fanfics, me han dejado bastante seco de ideas, además le estoy dando toda una atmósfera al mejor estilo DC Cómics y en especial al anime "Blood +", sin olvidar al "Batman: Arkham Origins", WatchDogs y la serie "Gotham".**

 **Ahora, ¿Qué pasará en el "Hotel Hilton" de Bruselas? ¿Se logrará descubrir más a fondo de la operación de los terroristas? ¿Qué pasará con Tintin y los demás en Moulinsart? No se lo vayan a perder :D.**

 **Saludos y fuertes abrazos para FreedomGundam96: Estoy pensando un futuro crossover de The Loud House con Los Simpsons, de pareja, ¿te gustaría que pusiera a Bart y Lynn? Ellos son idénticos al 100%.**

 *** El Cazador Argentino: Me baso tanto en las caricaturas como en las historietas :).**

 *** Axeman 64: Gracias por los saludos, amigo y con respecto a la secuela de "City of The Living Dead", tengo pensado iniciarlo con los hechos que transcurren en el "Bad Blood", donde Aiden se encuentra fuera de Chicago con Saeko (pero no significa que no vayan a aparecer en esta historia, si van a aparecer) y T-Bone junto con Takashi y los demás deberán enfrentarse a diversos enemigos y desbaratar los planes de "Default". Así que, si puedo, hacia Julio-Agosto empezaré con la secuela :D.**

 **Por cierto, me faltó lo de Argentino Del Valle Larrabure.**

 *** Coronel Argentino Del Valle Larrabure: Militar argentino secuestrado en 1974 durante el "Asalto a la Fábrica de Pólvora y Municiones" ubicada en Villa María, Provincia de Córdoba, ataque perpetrado por la guerrilla marxista ERP ("Ejército Revolucionario del Pueblo"), los cuales secuestraron a Larrabure, manteniéndolo encerrado en una "Cárcel del Pueblo" y pidiéndole que se les uniera a su causa y que proveyeran a ellos con pólvora para la fabricación de bombas, cosa que siempre se negó Larrabure, nunca traicionaría a su país y tras estar todo un año en cautiverio, se suicidó, ahorcándose en su celda. No se sabe si se suicidó o si el ERP lo fusiló. En Villa María, su pueblo natal, se levantó un monumento en su honor y su hijo, el cual también es militar, ha estado llevando a cabo manifestaciones y pedidos para que la Justicia reabra el caso de su padre y juzguen a los responsables del secuestro y posterior muerte, los cuales ocuparon cargos políticos en el 2014.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, espero que les guste este capítulo :) no olviden de comentar y dar su opinión al respecto, cuídense y que tengan todos un buen día Sábado para todos ustedes :D. Nos vemos.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: La reunión Bajo las nevadas que caían sobre Bruselas, Capital de Bélgica, Alexander se encontraba moviéndose a toda prisa desde los Cielos para llegar hacia el Hotel Hilton en donde se estaban reuniendo los principales jefes de toda esta conspiración, necesitaba obtener información acerca de lo que tenían pensado hacer, sumado a que eso facilitaría averiguar, si alguno hablaba del asunto, sobre dónde estaba retenido Van Argiano, así que llegó rápidamente a dicho edificio lujoso, localizó con su Sistema de Búsqueda el lugar donde se reunirían, en uno de los pisos más importantes de dicho hotel, para luego colocar micrófonos y dispositivos de escucha y grabadoras, así se las entregaría a Tintin y al periódico local.

* * *

Dentro de aquella enorme suite que tenían los jefes de la conspiración, Alexander podía verlos a través de la "Vigilancia Local" y la "Visión de Detective" sus nombres, números tanto de teléfonos, seguro social y hasta las empresas que dirigían. Lo que le llamó la atención era que muchos pertenecían a la industria bélica, a la venta de armas, pero no de las pequeñas, sino de las más grandes y poderosas, las que en el Pasado sacaban jugosos contratos y vendían de su mercancía a los países con conflictos, en especial África y Filipinas.

\- Buenos días, Señor Ralph Thorton, ¿qué le parece el clima de aquí?. Preguntó uno de los agentes, mientras que Alexander comenzaba la operación de escucha y espionaje.

\- Clima de porquería, ansío poder volver a mi amada Mississippi, Dios, aquí me estoy helando, espero que el idiota que nos convocó no nos mantenga todo el tiempo aquí encerrados. Protestó aquel sujeto, el cual había venido con su esposa, una mujer mucho más joven que él.

\- Señorita Claudine Poyet, qué gusto verla por aquí, ¿cómo van el negocio en la Industria Farmacéutica?. Preguntó otro de los invitados, quien estrechaba su mano con aquella mujer rubia.

\- Desde que Van Argiano desapareció, hemos tomado el control de "Cinq Fleches", simplemente fue como darle un dulce a un bebe para que no llore. Mencionó aquella mujer con burla, mientras que otros se ponían a fumar con las ventanas abiertas para que no se juntara el olor.

* * *

\- _"Industria de las armas, farmacéutica, ex-militares, científicos, muchos han ganado Premios Nobel por sus investigaciones y hasta hay miembros del anterior gobierno de EEUU. Esos de ahí son Senadores de los Estados del Oeste del país, en especial de Montana, Idaho, Utah, Washington, Oregon, California, Nuevo México, Colorado y Nevada, ¿qué les pasa por la cabeza?"_. Pensaba Alexander, mientras que revisaba sus aparatos y todo estaba a la perfección.

* * *

\- ¿Alguien sabe de Van Argiano?. Intervino el Senador Martin Bowman del Estado de Montana.

Al oír dicho nombre, todos los invitados permanecieron callados y decidieron no hablar por nada sobre aquel asunto, ya que era sumamente delicado.

\- Es mejor no decirlo, Martin, hay muchas ratas dando vueltas y escuchan. Pidió su colega, Joseph Armstrong de Idaho, quien le invitó a beber una copa.

Una de las mujeres sentada en uno de los sillones se encontraba conversando de todo al respecto, a pesar de que no debían hablar del tema, le contaba a su amiga sobre el destino de aquel hombre.

\- _Según he oído, a Van Argiano lo han llevado para Francia, dicen que a París, allí lo tienen encerrado pero piensan llevarlo hasta California, hay que ver qué dirá el que nos invitó"._ Dijo aquella mujer en voz baja, pero eso no se escapaba de los aparatos de Alexander.

* * *

\- _"París, perfecto, a Tintin le encantará la noticia"._ Pensó el muchacho, quien en ese momento tomó sus aparatos, pero en aquel momento sintió que el vidrio del tragaluz comenzaba a ceder por el peso de la nieve y sus instrumentos, cosa que al ir retirándolos, aunque les sacaba peso, la nieve lo volvía a aumentar.

Tenía que morigerar ese problema, pero cuando estaba por irse, el vidrio terminó cediendo, dejando entrar la nieve que se hallaba arriba del tragaluz y dentro del hotel se provocaba la confusión y daban la voz de alerta.

\- ¡Hey, alerta, hay un espía!. Alertó uno de los Ministros de EEUU y fue entonces que Alexander debió huir de allí, ya que lo podrían capturar.

* * *

\- ¡No dejen que escape, bloqueen su salida!. Pidió el Jefe de los agentes, pero en ese momento, ya el muchacho había escapado volando hacia el Oeste, evitando los disparos y más con los francotiradores que estaban tomando posiciones.

* * *

\- _"Lo logré, esto es perfecto. Espero que el Señor Tintin le interese esta información. Van Argiano, vamos por ti"._ Pensó Alexander, viendo que ya tenía lo que necesitaba y de ahí se dirigía con rumbo hacia Moulinsart, donde allí lo estaban esperando los demás, listo para entregar las pruebas y de ahí rescatar a aquel ex-Presidente de "Cinq Fleches", tenían el tiempo en contra, pero aún iban a salir victoriosos, a cualquier precio y costa.

* * *

 **Lamento muchísimo que este capítulo y esta historia estén muy atrasados, debí haberlo empezado unos años después, me lancé precipitadamente y no tendría que haberlo hecho, pero bueno, amigos, poco a poco iré terminando con esta historia, ya que no pienso extenderla por nada en el Mundo. En el capítulo que viene, Alexander entrega las pruebas y de ahí se organiza todo un viaje hacia París para rescatar a Van Argiano, contando con el apoyo del "Red Shield", ¿lo lograrán? ¿podrán rescatarlo antes de que se escapen los culpables hacia California, EEUU?. Esto lo sabremos en el próximo episodio :D.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y Axeman 64 junto con El Cazador Argentino, cuídense y no se preocupen, que esta historia no queda en el olvido, cuando esté más libre, la seguiré actualizando :).**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Al ataque \- Entonces, ¿aquí está toda la información que nos ha pasado Alexander?. Preguntó Haddock a Tintin, quien escuchaba atentamente todas las grabaciones obtenidas.

\- Sí, los que están detrás de esto deben tener a Van Argiano en alguna parte de Bélgica, tal vez esté aquí, en Bruselas. Advirtió el periodista.

\- ¿Cómo crees que podremos llegar hasta él? Esos tipos son unos dementes. Señaló el Capitán el peligro de enfrentarse cara a cara con aquella gente y lo peor es que estaban en minoría.

\- Podríamos alertar a David y los demás, ellos están aquí, pero no podemos fiarnos de nadie salvo de nuestro círculo. El peligro acecha y lo peor de todo es que si hacemos una mala jugada, perderíamos su rastro. Añadió el periodista, quien pensaba en una buena jugada en aquel "tablero" del destino.

\- Sí, Dios y pensar que esos malditos quieren renacer a Diva, si la traen a la vida, sería como desatar el Apocalipsis sobre la Tierra, no la pararía nadie y además, recuerda que dijo David: Saya no despertará hasta después de 30 años y apenas llevamos cinco, ¿cómo crees que podremos solucionar esa discrepancia?. Añadió Haddock, quien caminaba por el salón y se servía una copa de Whisky.

\- Es algo que voy a necesitar en pensar bien a fondo, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Dijo el periodista y de ahí su amigo fue a ver a la puerta principal, ya que allí se encontraba Néstor, abriéndoles a los Detectives Hernández y Fernández, quienes ingresaron en la Mansión.

\- Buenos días, Tintin y Capitán Haddock. Les saludaron ambos gemelos, los cuales entraron en el salón principal.

\- Buenos días y tengan cuidado, que acabo de encerar el piso. Les pidió Haddock, pero en aquel momento, los dos policías se resbalaron como motivo nombrado, provocando que se cayeran.

* * *

A su vez, Alexander se hallaba en los puertos, revisando cada barco que se hallaba anclado en la zona, sin embargo, uno le llamó bastante la atención, ya que ese no tenía una bandera de ningún país, había una ley dictada por Londres donde todas las embarcaciones debían entrar con los pabellones nacionales a los que pertenecían, sin embargo, éste le llamaba la atención.

\- ¿Qué ves, Brandon?. Preguntó uno de los tripulantes a su amigo, el cual estaba por encenderse un cigarrillo y fumarlo.

\- Ese de ahí me da mala espina, deberíamos alertar a los muchachos. Sugirió su colega.

\- Bah, no seas paranoico, hermano, simplemente debe estar de turismo. Le calmó su amigo.

\- Tienes razón, debería dejar de ser tan paranoico. Dijo Brando y se encendió su cigarrillo para fumarlo con su Camarada.

El joven Teniente bosnio caminaba por los muelles, observando aquel barco y decidió fotografiarlo para mandárselo a Tintin desde su celular, ¿y si allí estaban ocultando algo?. De golpe, un freno brusco y de ahí llegaron varios camiones con cubiertas negras, de las cuales bajaron varios militares de EEUU y con ellos venían unos extraños contenedores, todos tan familiares a los que había visto en los registros del Pasado.

\- Debo alertar a Tintin y a los demás. Se dijo así mismo y corrió hasta una cabina de teléfono, no sería confiable hablar por celular ya que podrían escuchar toda la conversación y pondría en peligro la operación.

* * *

En la Mansión de Moulinsart, en medio de las exposiciones de los Detectives sobre diversos operativos llevados a cabo en el Centro de Bruselas y con la detención de más de un millar de personas implicadas en el asunto de los Quirópteros y relacionado con el secuestro de Van Argiano, Tintin les mostraba las grabaciones que había conseguido su contacto, cada una era más aterradora.

\- ¿Así que un grupo a favor de Diva y el "Delta 67" sigue de pie?. Con razón estos días la Policía ha estado muy en alerta, no paran las redadas en toda Bruselas y hasta en los pueblos. Dijo Hernández, recordando y uniendo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Y lo que es peor: Dicen que podrían traer a Diva de regreso. Alegó Tintin, cosa que al oír semejante nombre de terror y muerte, provocó que los hermanos se abrazaran con fuerza y temblaran del miedo.

\- ¡Di...Di...Diva!. Gritaron ambos aterrados.

\- Por desgracia. Se lamentó el periodista.

\- Pero cómo: Si ella quedó...bueno, ya...Los Detectives no querían ser bruscos, sabían que eso era un tema muy delicado para su amigo periodista, pero éste simplemente se levantó y conservando siempre la seriedad y la calma, se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- Lo hecho, hecho está, no pasa nada, tranquilos. Les tranquilizó Tintin, para luego volver a sentarse.

Ambos gemelos se miraron extrañados, pero era mejor no hacer más preguntas con ese tema.

\- Bueno, ahora que ya se calmó todo: ¿Qué va a pasar con Van Argiano?. Preguntó Haddock.

\- No me extrañaría que a él lo retengan porque estaba metido en el asunto de "Cinq Fleches" y con todo lo de Diva; solo podemos afianzarnos a nuestros puños y esperar a que todo estalle. Dijo Tintin a todos ellos.

\- ¿Solo eso?. Preguntó Fernández.

\- No, pero...Justo cuando el joven pelirrojo iba a hablar, entró el Mayordomo Néstor a la sala.

\- Señor Haddock, Señor Tintin, tienen una llamada. Les informó aquel hombre.

\- Oh, muchas gracias, Néstor, vamos para allá, gracias, amigo. Agradeció el Capitán y fue hasta el teléfono que se encontraba en otro de los salones de la mansión.

* * *

\- ¿Diga?. Preguntó el Capitán.

* * *

\- Capitán Haddock, soy el Teniente Primero Ivanisevic, el Detective, escuche: Me encuentro en los muelles del Puerto de Zeebrugge. Le informó el joven.

* * *

\- ¿Zeebrugge? ¡Eso está a 16 kilómetros de Brujas, al Noroeste! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?!. Preguntó el Capitán.

* * *

\- No hay tiempo, deben venir rápido, hay un buque enorme, parece ser un navío de guerra, está anclado aquí y no lleva bandera de ningún país, creo que puede ser de la disuelta Armada de los EEUU, necesito urgentemente que vengan, hay militares descargando enormes contenedores, iguales a los de las fotos. Le informó el muchacho más a fondo.

* * *

\- Pero no pueden anclar buques de guerra en puertos civiles, eso no está permitido y todos deben llevar bandera. Malditos Piratas de agua dulce, mercenarios, espera, que tengo a Tintin cerca mío. Maldijo el hombre de barba negra y le pasó al periodista.

\- Alex, dime, ¿qué pasó?. Preguntó el joven.

* * *

\- Será mejor que vengan rápido, este barco está por zarpar, no sé a dónde, pero creo que tiene todas las respuestas que ustedes están buscando, por favor, corran, Moulinsart no está tan lejos de Zeebrugge, apresuren la marcha. Pidió el joven y colgó la llamada.

* * *

\- ¿Alexander? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Alex?. ¡De prisa, hay que ir a Zeebrugge!. Pidió el periodista, tras colgar el teléfono y tomar su abrigo.

\- Tintin, ¿está todo bien?. Preguntó Hernández.

\- Detectives, Alexander acaba de informar de un buque anclado en ese puerto, dice que parece ser de la Armada de EEUU, ¿hay algún permiso para buques allí?. Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- No, para nada, tienen prohibido, entonces aquí hay una infracción, iremos con ustedes y alertaremos a la Central. Dijo Fernández y de inmediato fue con su hermano a llamar a la Policía para pedir apoyo y cerrar el puerto.

\- Ya me temía que esto no pintaba bien, hasta mencionó de contenedores, ¿crees que deberíamos alertar a David de esto?. Sugirió Haddock, tras deducir que Alexander estaba hablando de algo más letal.

\- Sí, urgente y a Kai también. Pronto. Pidió Tintin y partieron hacia el coche descapotable que tenía Haddock en su garage.

* * *

Una vez que se subieron al coche de Haddock, pusieron rumbo hacia aquella ciudad portuaria, tenían pocas horas, pero a su vez ya había sido alertado David junto con el "Escudo Rojo" y la Policía Local.

\- _"No los dejaremos escapar, detendremos ese barco, detendremos a los culpables, capturaremos esos contenedores y liberaremos a Van Argiano. Diva, pronto podrás descansar en paz"_. Se prometió Tintin, mientras que salían a toda velocidad hacia el puerto.

Era cuestión de poco tiempo.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: La Batalla del Puerto  Se había iniciado una carrera contra el tiempo, Tintin junto con el Capitán Haddock, Milú y los Detectives habían partido hacia aquella dirección que les había dado Alexander, el cual se hallaba montando guardia y a la espera de que llegaran ellos con la Policía, se encontraba oculto, observando al enemigo y grabando todo, en especial las conversaciones, todo visto desde los puntos altos de los Puertos de aquella localidad de Brujas, no podía dejar pasar nada, además de que tenía fotografiado el buque y se lo enviaba hacia las autoridades locales.

\- _"Buque de Guerra USS General Douglas MacArthur, Clase 1971, de la Categoría de los Portaaviones, supuestamente dado de baja al final de la "Guerra Nacionalista". Urgente, vengan rápido, siguen llegando contenedores y parece ser que hay Quirópteros"._ Pidió el joven, mientras que también era observado por el Red Shield.

* * *

En la Sala de Mandos del nuevo Cuartel General del "Escudo Rojo", David junto con Lewis y Joel observaban el trabajo de sus agentes de campo y en especial de aquel enviado de Londres, el cual les había mandado sus informes respectivos.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?. Preguntó el rubio americano.

\- Hemos encontrado esto, Señor David. Respondió uno de sus muchachos, el cual le entregó las fotos del navío extraviado y que ahora estaban en sus manos.

\- Es el "USS General Douglas MacArthur", ¿qué está haciendo aquí?. Los Archivos Navales indican de que fue hundido en los ataques con submarinos durante la "Guerra Nacionalista" en las costas de Los Ángeles. Quiso saber el americano, mientras quedaba sorprendido.

\- Supuestamente fue así, Señor, pero al parecer engañaron, mire, además no resultó dañado ni nada. Informó otra de las agentes.

\- Ya tenemos enviados a los equipos nuestros, ese barco no saldrá de allí. Juró Joel, quien llevaba la calma a las filas.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que dice Alexander?. Preguntó uno de los ingenieros en computación.

\- ¿Qué cosa?. Preguntó David y el joven le pidió que se acercara para que escuchara las grabaciones que habían obtenido los micrófonos de la "Vigilancia Local", dentro se podían oír como gruñidos y gritos desesperados.

\- Por Dios...esos...¡esos son Quirópteros!. Los reconoció aquel muchacho.

\- Tranquilos, ¿sí?, tranquilos, no debemos perder la cabeza, sí, sabíamos que podía quedar algún número pequeño de Quirópteros, pero juramos todos que habían sido borrados del mapa. Llevó David la calma, ya que podía sentirse toda un aura de tensión en el ambiente.

\- Lo que pasó en Los Ángeles hace pocos días, en el Subterráneo de la Línea Roja, Rogers y yo hemos estado analizando las muestras: Este es el código de los contenedores, uno de ellos fue llevado en un camión blindado a la entrada del Subterráneo. Informó Mike, uno de los colegas de David, el cual observó las investigaciones.

\- ¿Cuál es ese código?. Pásenlo. Pidió el agente rubio.

\- Aquí tiene. Respondió Mike y le entregó una planilla donde estaban anotados los códigos de todos los contenedores y el que buscaba estaba resaltado en un marcador rojo.

\- _"CS1970", maldita sea"._ Pensó David, al ver que estaban en serios aprietos.

\- ¿Qué significa?. Preguntó Rogers.

\- 1970, malditos hijos de puta, encima se lo toma como un chiste, una broma: 1970, la Navidad de ese año en Vietnam. Les hizo recordar David aquel momento en el que su familia tuvo una baja muy lamentable.

\- La Masacre de Vietnam, en aquella aldea donde Saya fue despertada para detener a Diva, pero al despertar antes de que su hibernación finalizara, ella entró en un frenesí de muerte y destrucción, asesinó a una gran cantidad de civiles en aquella aldea que protegíamos, muchos soldados murieron allí, menos George y fue ahí el padre de David le encargó la custodia de Saya. Les hizo recordar Lewis, él sabía muy bien la historia del rubio americano.

David salió del Centro de Mando y Lewis lo siguió afuera, podía sentirse una furia en su ser, esa gente se estaba burlando de su padre, de su familia.

* * *

\- ¡MALDITA SEA!. Gritó el americano, quien golpeó con fuerza una de las paredes del barco y se quedó postrado, respirando con dificultad.

\- ¡David, ¿estás bien?! Calma, ¿sí?, calma, no te dejes guiar por la furia, amigo, recuerda que es cosa del Pasado. Le calmó Lewis, quien le hacía recordar que debía mantener la calma, él siempre había sido uno de los agentes más serios, nunca demostraba sus emociones, pero el día en el que Diva había ganado y que el "Red Shield" había sido destruido junto con la muerte de Riku, dejando embarazada a la gemela de Saya, él quedó hundido en la depresión y ahogaba esa pérdida con el alcohol hasta que pronto recuperó la compostura, ser verdadera esencia y volvió a ser el hombre que había sido antes, iniciando luego el operativo contra Diva y sus Caballeros, la cual terminó con la victoria de Saya.

Lewis siempre había sido su mejor amigo, su compañero de armas en la agencia y más importante aún, él era como un hermano y que siempre se habían cuidado las espaldas en todo momento.

\- Lewis, siento que esto parece más que una burla, sino de que es una maldita comedia, esos tipos, juro que cuando los encuentre, les haré pagar caro. Juró David que se vengaría.

\- No te preocupes por la venganza, debes enfocarte en que rescatemos a Van Argiano, si lo perdemos, todo quedará en la nada, nuestros esfuerzos y en especial los agentes que murieron en este cobarde atentados, sus muertes habrán sido en vano, ellos lucharon por proteger a Van Argiano y por el "Red Shield", no dejemos que esto quede así, en la injusticia. Tú siempre lo has dicho: Vivimos las horas más oscuras y hemos salido de ellas, ésta es una de ellas y vamos a lograrlo. No nos daremos por vencidos. Le hizo recordar todos esos momentos en los que el "Red Shield" había tenido que pasar por momentos muy complicados y que ahora no era la hora de ponerse sentimentales, debían mantener la cabeza fría y sin demostrar preocupaciones, de lo contrario, eso beneficiaría al enemigo.

David lo comprendió a la perfección, se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos en los hombros de Lewis.

\- Gracias, amigo, muchas gracias. Le agradeció el rubio.

\- No es nada, para están los amigos. Respondió el moreno, haciéndole saber que siempre iba a tener todo el apoyo.

\- Vamos a darle su merecido a esos cobardes, rescataremos a Van Argiano y pondremos fin a esta desgracia. Prometió David, mientras que volvían a la Sala de Mandos y se preparaban para iniciar la siguiente movida en ese juego contra el tiempo.

* * *

Volviendo a Bruselas, en el camino hacia Brujas, Haddock ya podía ver el cartel que daba la bienvenida a aquella localidad de suma importancia histórica, cosa que condujo con rapidez, metiéndose en la entrada y de ahí se dirigían hacia los mueles.

\- Capitán, mire. Señaló Tintin y vio que una de las calles principales estaba cerrada.

\- ¿Quiénes serán?. Truenos y Relámpagos, justo ahora cortan la calle. Se detuvo el peli negro, balbuceando e insultando a aquellas personas.

\- ¿Ustedes son el Señor Tintin, el Capitán Haddock y los Detectives Hernández y Fernández?. Preguntó uno de los hombres, el cual pudo verse en su traje el emblema tan familiar que habían conocido tiempo atrás.

\- Sí, somos nosotros, un momentos, ustedes son del "Red Shield", ¿qué hacen aquí?. Respondió Tintin y al indagar sobre ese símbolo, el cual les llamó la atención a los ocupantes del vehículo.

\- Sí, así es, nos envío el Señor David, tenemos a varios de nuestros Camaradas desplegados por toda la ciudad, vamos directo al Puerto donde está el enviado de Londres. Les comentó una de las mujeres del equipo.

\- ¿Alexander?. Preguntó Haddock.

\- Así es, está allí y tiene el sitio bajo vigilancia, pero no debemos bajar la guardia, estos tipos han venido muy bien armados. Informó otra de las mujeres del grupo.

* * *

Los Satélites del Red Shield estaban posicionados sobre el Puerto, las imágenes que Alexander había enviado, ahora se estaban materializando y mostraban todo el sitio, el cual estaba bajo una intensa vigilancia armada.

\- ¿Qué serán esos tipos? ¿Marines?. Preguntó uno de los agentes.

\- No, el Cuerpo de Marines quedó disuelto por completo, al igual que las Fuerzas Especiales tras el final de la "Guerra Nacionalista", pero...un momento, quiero que los identifiquen a todos ellos, rápido. Pidió David, quien tenía una corazonada al respecto de toda esa gente.

\- Estos no son simples Mercenarios, la mayoría, como debe suponer David, son ex-militares y muchos tenían contratos con "Cinq Fleches". Alegó Joel, quien no les sacaba la mirada a todos esos enemigos armados.

\- ¡Listo!. Informó Mike y de ahí llegaron las listas con nombres y procedencias. La respuesta fue increíble, pero la mayoría de esas personas armadas y que montaban guardia en el Puerto, muchos provenían del Cuerpo de Marines, SEALS, Rangers y otras Fuerzas de Élite de EEUU.

\- Todo de la mano de "Cinq Fleches" y del dinero que guardaron muy bien antes del "Incidente de Manhattan". Recalcó David.

\- Vamos a corroborar las cuentas bancarias de esta gente, si llegamos a pescar a algún pez gordo, le seguiremos la pista. Así que busquen cualquier cuenta bancaria, depósitos, números y bancos, de prisa. Ordenó Lewis a los expertos en Seguridad Económica y Financiera.

\- ¡Sí, Señor!. Respondieron aquellos agentes y procedieron con el trabajo ordenado.

\- ¡Lewis!. Le llamó Joel y éste salió corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó el moreno de lentes negros.

\- Tintin ha llegado, nuestros chicos tienen la zona cerrada, de ahí no se escaparan. Dijo el castaño, el cual veía que todo el operativo iba a tener éxito.

\- Pido lo mismo. Finalizó el rubio americano, quien se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que todo saliera bien.

Era cuestión de tiempo, sabían bien que todo tenía que salir bien, no podían quedarse y esperando que las cosas se resolvieran solas, necesitaban asaltar el Puerto, rescatar a Van Argiano y ponerle fin a esa pesadilla. Pronto, uno de los expertos en Comunicaciones dio la voz para que todos guardaran silencio y de ahí comenzaron a oírse las conversaciones en la zona donde estaba bajo la vigilancia de Alexander.

\- _¿Te has enterado lo de Nueva York?._ Preguntó uno de los ex-militares.

\- _Sí, 14 de los nuestros muertos, heridos y detenidos, igualmente la bomba estalló pero ese periodista se escapó, al parecer tienen a ese maldito "Ángel de la Muerte" de su lado, el mismo que nos causó nos destruyó militarmente en la guerra. Ahora tenemos la esperanza de vengar a los nuestros con traer a aquella mujer a la vida, dicen que la sangre que hallaron en las ruinas de la Ópera Metropolitana de Nueva York, dicen que puede servir, pero para eso trajimos al "Invitado", lo secuestramos mejor dicho, fue bastante difícil, esos del "Red Shield", aún mientras agonizan, dan batalla, tuvimos que emplear a tres suicidas, solo dos estallaron al otro lo mataron, pero mira el lado bueno: Tenemos a Van Argiano, tenemos la sangre, la cual está almacenada en..._ Contaba aquel hombre pero se detuvo.

\- _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?._ Preguntó su amigo.

\- _No sé sí debería hablar más._ Respondió con miedo aquel ex-militar.

\- _No seas idiota, Marco, este sitio está 100% bajo nuestra seguridad, nada malo va a pasar._ Le tranquilizó su Camarada.

\- _Espero que estés en lo cierto, no quiero aguantarme al imbécil del Jefe, él paga los billetes de nuestro sueldo pero hay veces que no lo soporto: "Hagan esto, pongan bombas allá, maten a esa persona". Dios, es peor que una plaga de langostas, juro que cuando reciba mi pago, me voy con mi chica a un sitio cálido en las Bahamas o en alguna otra parte del Caribe y no vuelvo más._ Mostró sus planes para el Futuro.

\- _Yo haré lo mismo, pero me iré más lejos, tal vez a Luisiana o La Florida, no lo sé, incluso me vaya a Las Vegas, no soportaré estar más bajo el contrato de una empresa muerta como "Cinq Fleches"._ Agregó este sus planes de vivir tranquilamente y fuera del peligro.

\- _Oye, por cierto, ¿dónde tienen a_ _Van Argiano?._ Preguntó Marco.

\- _Lo tienen encerrado en la Bodega 72, ya dentro de poco vamos a zarpar_. Respondió su amigo, quien le dio esa ubicación pero al no saber que estaban bajo vigilancia, esa respuesta llegó hasta los oídos de los que comandaban el operativo de rescate.

\- Transmitan la orden: Asalten el Puerto. Ordenó David y sus Subordinados emitieron lo que habían recibido.

Era el momento de iniciar con la fiesta, pero de golpe, algo comenzó a suceder.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Se están moviendo, van hacia los edificios cercanos, hacia el puesto de control donde están Tintin y los demás! ¡Alerten de presencia de francotiradores!. Pidió Joel, mientras que comenzaba el caos.

* * *

A su vez, en el bloqueo de calles:

\- Entonces, ¿todo en orden? ¿ya podemos pasar?. Preguntó Haddock.

\- Por supuesto, adelante. Pidió el agente y éste los escoltó, pero de golpe, una feroz descarga de fusilería cayó sobre ellos, todas provenían desde los pisos altos de los edificios que daban al Puerto.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!. Se preguntó Alexander y miró hacia el Norte, el sitio donde se estaban produciendo los disparos, inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia el Puerto, debía detener a los enemigos.

* * *

Se había desatado el Infierno, todo un campo de batalla sobre la zona, los agentes habían sido sorprendidos por aquellos enemigos y estaban mal organizados.

\- ¡Necesitamos avanzar, ese buque no debe partir!. Pidió Hernández, mientras que disparaban hacia los enemigos ubicados en los tejados.

\- ¡No podemos, estamos muy mal organizados, algo debió ocurrir, tal vez haya un topo dentro del "Red Shield" o ya estaban alertados de todo!. Mencionó el agente, el cual estaba atendiendo a uno de sus compañeros herido en el combate.

El Capitán Haddock se abrió camino hasta su coche y del baúl sacó un rifle Máuser que tenía para la cacería, por lo cual cargó el arma y apuntó hacia los francotiradores, abatiendo al primero de un tiro en la cabeza y cayendo al vacío hasta dar contra un basurero.

\- Ahí tiene su organización, ahora dígale a sus hombres que se muevan, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos piratas de agua dulce. Le ordenó Haddock, el cual les estaba dando cobertura y el agente comenzó a mover a sus fuerzas, los que no estaban heridos.

* * *

Dentro del navío, encerrado en el Camarote del Capitán, lugar al que Van Argiano había sido llevado, éste permanecía buscando una salida, intentando abrir la puerta, pero en aquellos momentos, al producirse los disparos, tuvo que arrojarse al suelo, ya que los cristales estallaron por las balas e impactaban contra la pared.

\- _"Dios, ¿qué está pasando?. Parece una guerra"._ Pensó el hombre y en aquellos momentos llegaron dos ex-militares, los cuales lo tomaron del cuello de su saco.

\- Vendrás con nosotros. Le dijo uno de esos hombres y lo llevaron a la cubierta.

* * *

Mientras que Tintin, Haddock y los Detectives se abrían paso con los agentes del "Red Shield", cubriéndose de los disparos y de los francotiradores, éstos eran eliminados por el Capitán y los enviados de aquel Cuerpo de Inteligencia, Alexander iba limpiando por el lado opuesto.

\- ¡ALTO!. Ordenó el supuesto Jefe, el cual apareció con Van Argiano, el cual era su rehén y con otros más, los cuales les apuntaban con sus armas.

\- ¡Déjelo ir, maldito demente, perro, mercenario, asesino!. Gritó Haddock, quien le apuntaba hacia ese enemigo.

\- Un paso más y tiraré del gatillo, ¡se los advierto, hablo en serio! ¡Voy a disparar y se acabó el problema para Van Argiano!. Amenazaba con hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?. Preguntó Tintin, quien fue para negociar.

\- Queremos que este hombre se venga con nosotros, no voy a permitir que arruinen los planes de aquella que merecía gobernar este Mundo, ¡ustedes son los verdaderos culpables!. Respondió ese sujeto, quien no dejaba de encañonar a Van Argiano en la cabeza.

\- Piense: Si llega a escaparse un tiro suyo, lo matará de forma accidental, se le vendrán todos encima, ¿acaso no quiere pensar un momento y evitar la confrontación?. Intentó Tintin en que se calmara.

\- No, no lo haré, yo...Iba a decir aquel sujeto, pero cuando pusieron en marcha el navío, éste recibió un tiro en la cabeza que lo mató al instante, el disparo provino de una Parabellum y acto seguido, en medio del caos y una densa cortina de humo que apareció de la nada, Tintin se lanzó hacia el barco, mientras que los enemigos estaban desorientados por lo sucedido, agarró a Van Argiano y lo protegió de los disparos.

\- ¡Tranquilo, Señor Van Argiano, está a salvo, vinimos a rescatarlo!. Dijo el periodista.

\- ¡Debes sacarme de aquí, estos están locos, contaré todo!. Pidió aquel empresario.

\- Lo haré, pero ahora debemos irnos. Pidió Tintin y en aquel momento apareció Nathan junto con Alexander.

\- ¡Nosotros los cubriremos, escapen!. Ordenó el periodista rubio y liquidaron a los que intentaban bloquearles el paso.

* * *

\- ¡Ahí bajan, lo han logrado!. Señaló Haddock, mientras que los enemigos se escapaban en otro navío, habiendo fracasado su misión.

* * *

\- Señor David: Lo han logrado, han rescatado a Van Argiano. Informó uno de los agentes, el cual mostró imágenes de satélite, las cuales enseñaban todo lo que había pasado en los Puertos, la batalla había terminado y con ello estaba el rescate cumplido: Van Argiano había sido salvado, pero debían estar atentos a lo que vendría.

\- Habrán represalias, hemos ganado la batalla, pero la guerra aún no. Todos estén en alerta, redoblen la Seguridad, Van Argiano tiene que contarnos todo lo que sabe. Pidió David, quien dictó esas órdenes y todos las respondieron con obediencia, ya que debían prepararse para cualquier ataque enemigo.

* * *

 **Aquí he llegado, ¿me extrañaron?. Lamento un montón no haber actualizado esta historia, hasta pensaba en borrarla y escribirla para el año que viene, pero decidí que al final no haré eso, la seguiré actualizando.**

 *** Axeman 64: Gracias, Camarada por comentar, pero por desgracia, la secuela de WatchDogs-High School of The Dead va a tener que esperar hasta el año que viene, debido a que estoy cargado de otras tareas de la Facultad y demás, lo siento mucho :( por ahí lo estrene en Febrero o Marzo del 2018, es una promesa :).**

 **Cuídense y miren que esta historia no la voy a estirar tanto :). Nos estamos viendo y que tengan un buen día Martes.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Van Argiano estaba a salvo, había sido rescatado por ellos de las garras de aquellos terroristas, no había nada de qué lamentar, el peligro había pasado, por ahora, pero este era el momento de averiguar qué era lo que querían esos hombres y si lo de Diva era cierto. Van Argiano ahora estaba a salvo en la Mansión de Moulinsart, pero el peligro que había pasado durante su cautiverio había impregnado en su cabeza por un buen rato en el que viajaron hasta el domicilio del Capitán Haddock.

\- ¿Cómo...cómo está Archer?. Preguntó el ex-Presidente de "Cinq Fleches" a Tintin, quien solo deseaba dormir y poder recuperar sus fuerzas.

\- Su Secretario y abogado tuvo bastante suerte, recibió tres disparos de un francotirador, uno de ellos le perforó un pulmón pero milagrosamente pudieron salvarle la vida. Ahora está en una habitación común. Le contó el periodista a aquel hombre, el cual solo pudo bajar la cabeza y agradecerles en voz baja, ya que estaba muy conmocionado por todo lo vivido durante su liberación de los terroristas que estaban por zarpar hacia territorio desconocido.

\- Si no hubiera sido por ustedes, ya estaría muerto, pero tuve que hacerlo. Agradeció Van Argiano y contó lo que les quería decir.

\- ¿Qué cosa?. Preguntó Tintin.

\- Ellos...ellos me pidieron que les diera los documentos sobre las investigaciones hechas en Vietnam y otros países. Lo siento mucho. Pidió disculpas aquel hombre.

\- ¡Mil rayos y centellas, ¿acaso se volvió loco?! ¡Ha puesto a todo el Mundo en peligro por su culpa!. Gritó Haddock, quien detuvo su coche y se dirigió hacia Van Argiano.

\- ¡No tenía otra opción, Capitán!. [Reaccionó el peli violeta a los gritos y amenazas del marino, para luego calmarse, acomodándose sus lentes y poniéndose serio] Mi vida peligraba, me amenazaron, me dijeron que me matarían si no cooperaba, fueron varios días de torturas y nunca estuve preparado para algo así. Lo siento mucho. Respondió el hombre y estaba en lo cierto, había estado bajo amenazas de que su vida fuera quitado de forma violenta y tuve que ceder ante las presiones y darles lo que ellos querían.

\- Él tiene razón, Capitán, además no podemos culparlo, hizo lo que podía. Defendió Tintin al ex-Presidente.

\- Está bien, pero tengamos cuidado, no sabemos si esos malditos locos puedan hacernos una jugarreta. Tuvo Haddock que creerle a aquel hombre, volvió a encender el coche y lo puso en marcha para la Mansión de Moulinsart.

* * *

Fueron llegando, allí se abrían las rejas negras del portón que daba hacia la gran Mansión de la Familia Haddock, espléndida, bella, sin palabras, toda una joya del Siglo XVIII de Bélgica, ¿quién lo diría?. Una belleza del arte Barroco y Rococó, nada podía compararse con esa majestuosa obra.

\- ¿Aquí es seguro?. Preguntó Van Argiano, mirando hacia el sitio y veía que no había seguridad en los alrededores.

\- Tranquilo, no le pasará nada, este sitio es toda una fortaleza, nadie se atrevería a entrar. Le dio Haddock su palabra, mientras que iba abriendo las puertas del garage y de ahí estacionaba el auto en aquel sitio, para que luego lo acompañaran hasta el interior de la Mansión.

* * *

Ingresaron dentro, se sentían a salvo, el peligro había pasado pero ahora era el momento de que Van Argiano contara lo que estaba pasando con todo el asunto de la aparición de los Quirópteros, el secuestro que sufrió y la verdad sobre Diva, ¿era cierto?, ¿ella estaba viva? o mejor dicho ¿renacida?. No lo sabían en esos momentos, había mucha incertidumbre, una rara incertidumbre que jamás habían sentido, era como un vacío producido por las dudas.

\- Aquí puede quedarse hasta que llegue la hora de que declare, Señor Van Argiano, siéntase como en casa. Le invitó Haddock, siendo amable después de haber dudado de él, parecía raro pero aquel hombre, el cual gritó en el auto, estaba siendo un buen anfitrión hacia aquel sujeto.

\- Gracias, pero me gustaría saber si Archer va a recibir el alta, si es así, le pediré que venga para acá. Dijo el hombre de cabellos lila, mientras que sacaba un caramelo de sus bolsillos y se lo comía, para luego tirar la envoltura en un cesto que había allí y tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones del Salón principal.

\- Esperaremos a David y los demás para que lleguen, luego iremos por su amigo. Prometió Tintin.

Pasaron las horas y en ese momento fue el momento para que Van Argiano comenzara a contarles todo lo que había ocurrido el día de su secuestro.

\- ¿Quieren oír lo que me pasó ese día?. Preguntó el ex-Presidente de "Cinq Fleches", cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Tintin y Haddock en aquellos momentos.

\- Sí, adelante. Pidió el periodista.

\- De acuerdo, esto fue lo que pasó. [Pidió Van Argiano la atención de todos y fue entonces que lo escucharon atentamente] Todo comenzó después del "Incidente de Manhattan", la Justicia cayó sobre todos nosotros, sobre "Cinq Fleches", mi arresto llevó a la caída de la Junta Corporativa, ellos habían invertido muchísimo dinero para las investigaciones, pruebas y demás proyectos que teníamos con el "Delta 67" y estábamos en colaboración con las Fuerzas Armaduras de Estados Unidos y hasta del propio Departamento de Defensa, ellos nos dieron todo lo necesario para estar al día, un "Cheque en Blanco" pero con las intervenciones por parte de ustedes y del "Red Shield", el dinero fue decayendo, teníamos muchos problemas y ahora, tras la muerte de Diva, uno de los científicos había propuesto, antes de que ella muriera, que podía existir una forma de traerla a la vida, clonarla, ¿sí? ¿me entienden?. Comenzó con esa primera parte del relato, Néstor le había traído un té al invitado, éste iba con azúcar y un poco de miel para que pudiera recuperar sus fuerzas, ya que no había consumido azúcar por mucho tiempo y estaba bastante debilitado por todo el cautiverio.

\- Sí, prosiga. Pidió Tintin, quien grababa y anotaba todo para el periódico.

\- Un momento, ¿qué hace?. Preguntó el ex-Presidente.

\- ¿Qué cree? Soy periodista, esto es material de suma importancia para el diario que trabajo. Respondió el joven pelirrojo.

\- ¡No, alto, si sigue así, si lo publica, ellos vendrán a matarme, no me dejarán vivir, por favor, no lo haga!. Rogó Van Argiano.

\- Él tiene razón, Tintin, no está mintiendo, si lo hiciera, hasta el propio Tornasol se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaría haciendo, pero dice la verdad, además no podemos confiar en nadie más que no sea de nuestro círculo. Defendió Haddock al peli violeta, el cual mostraba una expresión de puro miedo.

\- Está bien, pero le prometo que estas notas no saldrán de aquí, es una promesa. Juró Tintin, cosa que calmó a Van Argiano.

Una vez recuperada la situación, el hombre pudo proseguir.

\- Decía que uno de sus científicos tenía una idea, ¿no es así?, de traer a Diva de la Muerte, en caso de que ello pasara. Le hizo recordar el periodista el punto en donde se había quedado.

\- Ah, sí, sí, muchas gracias, sí, esos documentos fueron escritos por un científico que estaba bajo mi supervisión, era Robert Emmerson y éstos hablaban sobre la clonación, usar la sangre de Diva en caso de que ella llegara a morir en manos de Saya, al principio no le dimos importancia pero cuando ella quedó embarazada, un día vino Nathan, uno de los Caballeros de ella y nos contó que la sangre de Diva perdería su efecto letal y que una posible muerte a manos de Saya era casi segura, habían bajas, ya habían caído Karl, James y Collins, así que antes de iniciarse el "Incidente de Manhattan", intenté convencer a Amshel de que esperara un poco, por lo menos hasta que la sangre de ella volviera a la normalidad pero no me escuchó y terminó muriendo. [Le da un sorbo a su té]. Intenté convencerlos pero era tarde, ya estaba todo listo para su función en la Opera Metropolitana de Manhattan y estaban presentes muchos miembros del gabinete de EEUU, incluido el Secretario de Defensa Grant y varios de sus colegas, es ahí donde mis peores miedos se hicieron realidad y encima me dejaron morir. Ahora, con mi testificación contra la Cúpula del gobierno es la llave para que todo pueda volver a la normalidad, sin embargo, esos tipos me tienen en la mira y no tengo a donde ir y sumado a todo esto: Hay que detenerlos, si llegasen a apoderarse de esa documentación, todo se iría directo al Infierno. Pidió Van Argiano, quien terminó de contar todo lo ocurrido y dejó sorprendidos a todos los presentes en la sala.

¿Una nueva Diva? ¿Cómo era posible?. El tiempo estaba en su contra y debían actuar pronto.

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece este capítulo? :). Mando saludos para plagahood, axeman 64 y FreedomGundam96 :D. Cuídense y para plagahood, sí, si termino este fic temprano, se vendrá el de GTA-Blood + :D.**

 **Les deseo a todos un buen día Sábado de mi parte.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Aviso de Hiatus:** **Por desgracia, este fic quedará en Hiatus hasta nuevo aviso, si Dios quiere, hacia Octubre o Noviembre lo iré terminando, necesito pensar muy bien en el desarrollo de la historia, no es fácil y además de que tengo otros proyectos de Fanfiction (Saint Seiya, The Loud House, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Overwatch, Blood +, Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure, Miraculous LadyBug, GTA, entre otros), pero yo les aviso cuando vuelvo con esta historia, no se preocupen que la iré terminando de a poco :).**

 **Y para el año que viene, haré el tan esperado crossover de Blood + con GTA.**

 **Un saludo a todos y cuídense :D.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Reanudación de la historia:** **Sí, me he quedado bastante atrás con este fic que empecé en el 2016, debería haberlo terminado para este mes de Diciembre pero no he llegado por diversos asuntos, en especial la Facultad. Pero tranquilos, hacia el 27 de Diciembre lo reanudo y se termina "El Misterio de la Sangre Real II", además de que estoy pensando nuevos proyectos entre Las Aventuras de Tintin con otras series y animes, en especial con Gravity Falls y The Loud House, pero eso será paso a paso, si hay quiere que haga también un crossover entre esta serie y cómics con algún anime, me avisa.**

 **Nos vemos la semana que viene, cuídense y buen Jueves para todos.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23:** Las palabras de Van Argiano mostraron la cruda y terrible realidad de lo que estaba aconteciendo en el Mundo por aquellos momentos: Bajo la pluma de Tintin, el periodista no paraba de tomar notas al respecto, necesitaba esa información, los datos correspondientes a los planes que tenía aquel grupo de corruptos y Mercenarios con respecto a "crear una nueva Diva", ¿acaso era ese el plan tras su secuestro?.

\- ¿Y cómo podemos confiar en usted?. Si encima trabajó y fue el Presidente de esa empresa.- Apuntó Haddock, el cual no tenía ninguna confianza en aquel hombre.

\- Se los juro, yo no soy más aquel hombre que vivía como un Emperador, ahora solo quiero limpiar mi consciencia, he cometido horrendos crímenes, no solo contra la Naturaleza, sino también contra la Humanidad.- Pidió el hombre disculpas, intentando mostrarse de que era de confianza, pero el peli negro no le tenía nada de empatía por todo lo ocurrido en Vietnam.

Caminó hasta el sillón en donde estaba aquel peli lila y lo tomó con fuerza de los hombros, acercándolo a sus ojos, mirándolo fijo y con furia, podía sentirse la ira de los Haddock de vuelta en sus pupilas.

\- ¡Capitán!.- Intentó Tintin en detenerlo y sus gritos llamaron la atención del Mayordomo Néstor, el cual llegó corriendo para tratar de detener al dueño de la Mansión.

\- Escúcheme bien, Pirata de Agua Dulce, Mercenario, Terrorista, Asesino, ¿sabe lo que le pasó a esos niños de Vietnam? ¡¿Lo sabe?!.- Preguntó, agitando a Van Argiano como si fuera un árbol en medio de una tormenta.- ¡Tenían sueños, tenían a sus familias, habían vivido un Infierno con la guerra que hubo en la década del 60 y el 70 y ustedes, malditos cerdos, fueron y los utilizaron como sujetos de pruebas! ¡¿Qué clase de "Juramento Hipocrático" es esto?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Dónde está la ayuda para el enfermo, de sanarlo y proteger su vida?! ¡Ahora solo miran el dinero y mantener a la gente adicta a los medicamentos!.- Estalló aquel hombre por toda la rabia que tenía acumulada por lo que había visto hacía varios años atrás en aquel país del Sureste Asiático.

Tintin intentaba calmar a aquel hombre, pero no parecía surtir efecto alguno.

\- Capitán, tranquilo, por favor, no se enoje con él.- Pidió el periodista, intentando mantener la calma en la zona.

\- Pero, Tintin, este terrorista de traje ha matado a más gente inocente, ha arruinado vidas.- Señaló Haddock.

\- Lo sé, pero se siente arrepentido, recuerde, él está de nuestra parte.- Le hizo recordar su amigo de cabellos pelirrojos.

Tomó un rato para que se calmara, Néstor le trajo un poco de Whisky con hielo y dio un buen trago a su bebida fría.

\- Está bien, te creo, pero que ni se le ocurra hacernos una jugada sucia, porque de lo contrario, conocerás la "Ira de la Familia Haddock".- Advirtió el peli negro, mientras que tomaba asiento.

Una vez que se calmó la situación, se pudo seguir con el interrogatorio.

\- Entonces, Señor Van Argiano, ¿qué sabe al respecto de lo que trama esta gente? ¿Ha visto a los Caballeros de Diva?.- Preguntó Tintin, yendo hacia el punto central.

El hombre lo negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Vio algunas muestras de tejido, sangre?.- Preguntó Alexander, quien estaba apoyado contra la pared y de brazos cruzados.

\- No...un momento, sí, esperen, recuerdo que uno de los terroristas decía que desde Nueva York, de las ruinas de la "Opera Metropolitana", habían encontrado ADN de Diva y lo usarían en un futuro experimento.- Retrató el hombre de cabellos lila.

\- ¡¿En dónde?!.- Interrogó Tintin.

\- Eso no lo sé, solo dijeron que sería en Europa, pero no me acuerdo en cuál parte.- Dijo en aquella parte, sin poder dar una respuesta concreta.

El periodista se quedó pensativo en aquellos momentos, mientras que se llevaba sus manos a su mentón, manteniendo la seriedad, intentando averiguar un sitio donde esa gente pudiera llevar a cabo a una "Resurrección".

\- ¿Qué tal París?.- Preguntó Haddock, recordando que allí estaba la Sede Central.

\- Cerrada y bajo investigación por un atentado con coche-bomba.- Recordó Van Argiano.

\- Es cierto, murió gente allí.- Mencionó Alexander de ese caso.

\- Oigan, esperen, ahora...ahora que lo recuerdo, ellos...ellos mencionaron un sitio familiar, dijeron que _"debían volver adonde todo empezó".-_ Recordó Van Argiano ese lugar.

\- _"Donde todo empezó"_. ¡No, ¿no se referirá a...?!.- Preguntó Tintin, quien tragó saliva y el miedo se hizo sentir en la sala.

\- Así es: El Zoológico, ubicado en las afueras de París, en la Campiña Francesa.- Apuntó el peli lila, recordando aquel sitio donde todo había empezado, en especial con la historia de Saya y Diva respectivamente.

Los Detectives Hernández y Fernández quedaron helados al escuchar el nombre de aquel sitio, para Tintin y los demás era volver al Pasado, al punto donde tuvieron ese encuentro con Diva, la canción, Riku que se convirtió en el "Caballero" de Saya y todo el sendero que tuvieron que transitar hasta la pelea final en Manhattan, ¿cómo era posible todo esto?.

\- ¿Por qué harían algo como esto?.- Preguntó Haddock.

\- Dinero, no, poder.- Sentenció el periodista.

\- Y sumado a que hay muchos detrás que quieren la Vacuna que creó el Profesor Tornasol.- Apuntó Hernández al respecto.

\- Yo diría más, hay muchos sospechosos que quieren la Vacuna del Profesor Tornasol.- "Corrigió" Fernández a su hermano gemelo.

\- Sea como sea, Señor Van Argiano, usted deberá permanecer aquí, en la Mansión de Moulinsart, si sale, alguien deberá acompañarlo.- Dijo Tintin.

\- Yo me haré cargo de esto, Señor Tintin, no se preocupe.- Asumió Néstor aquella responsabilidad.

\- No, Néstor, no hagas algo así, esos tipos son terribles, pueden hacerte mucho daño, la mayoría son ex-militares y agentes; conocen muy bien su trabajo.- Intentó Haddock en convencer a su Mayordomo de que no hiciera una locura como esa, pero el hombre les pidió que los acompañara hasta su habitación, entraron allí y detrás de un cuadro de arte, aquel sujeto sacó una Pistola Walther P99 y dos cargadores.- ¿De dónde has sacado algo así?.

\- Antes fui policía en el pueblo de Moulinsart, trabajé toda mi vida allí hasta que por una denuncia de corrupción que salpicó a toda la Comisaría, en donde dijeron que el propio Comisario estaba implicado en sobornos de políticos corruptos, tuve que renunciar, ya que no podía tolerar que la Justicia fuera manchada por gente tan repugnante y terminé trabajando aquí. Siempre mis compañeros me dijeron que era un tirador muy hábil, que asestaba siempre en las piernas o en la cabeza, para los momentos más críticos de todos.- Respondió Néstor, contando su historia, tomó el arma y le puso un cartucho.- No se lo quería contar por temor a que algo les pasara a usted, al Señor Tintin y a los demás, así que preferí guardar el secreto por un tiempo.- Finalizó el hombre, quien reveló su Pasado de haber sido un miembro de las Fuerzas de Seguridad Locales, antes de convertirse en el Mayordomo de la Familia Haddock.

\- Oh, Néstor, eres un Ángel enviado por Dios.- Dijo el Capitán, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del calvo.

\- Prometo no defraudarlo, Mi Señor, ahora deben prepararse e ir a Francia, no tienen tiempo, deberían alertar a la Policía.- Dio aquel hombre su consejo y Haddock asintió con la cabeza.

\- Tiene razón Néstor, debemos movernos pero ahora.- Pidió Tintin.

\- Está bien, si pasa algo, avísanos.- Finalizó Haddock, depositando toda la Seguridad de la Mansión en su Mayordomo.

\- No se preocupe, además el Profesor Tornasol también se queda aquí.- Mencionó el calvo.

* * *

En la planta baja, Tintin llamaba al Señor David y a Kai para informarles de lo ocurrido, había que tener a todos los Aliados posibles en este tablero de Ajedrez, ¿quién sabía la próxima jugada del enemigo?. Éste podía aparecer y atacarlos de forma sorpresiva o incluso coordinadamente.

El destino estaba sellado en _"El Zoológico";_ ubicado a las afueras de la Campiña Francesa, allí tenían pensado aquellos sujetos traerla a la vida a Diva, era obvio que sus intenciones no eran buenas, como el propio periodista pelirrojo había dicho, buscaban dominar el Mundo, aterrorizarlo, emplear a aquella que había perdido la inocencia en el Siglo XIX y tenerla como un "Arma", mucho peor que las bombas nucleares.

* * *

\- "El Zoológico", ¿estás seguro?. Bien, te creo, hace ya varios meses que estamos recibiendo informes de que hay movimientos en las ruinas, pero iré con un grupo de Fuerzas de Élite por las dudas. Nos veremos allí, cuídense.- Se despidió David, quien anotó todo lo que Tintin le había dicho al respecto, para luego reclinarse en su silla y llevar sus manos al rostro, pensando en el posible peligro que corrían todos.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, el rubio americano se giró y se encontró con Julia, su esposa y también Doctora del "New Red Shield", la cual estaba bastante preocupada por la misión que haría su marido al respecto.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Julia?.- Preguntó el rubio a su esposa, mientras que ella tomaba asiento.

\- David, dicen que es verdad, lo que Tintin ha traído, es todo cierto, tienen pensando traer a Diva, hace poco llamó un agente nuestro, reportó desde Manhattan que desaparecieron varias cápsulas con la sangre de Diva.- Le contó la rubia sobre lo ocurrido.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y no hizo nada?!.- Preguntó David, preocupado.

\- No podía, los sujetos estaban todos armados y superaban el número, los cuales solo eran cinco.- Respondió Julia al respecto.

David se calmó, su esposa estaba en lo cierto, no podían luchar con simples armas ligeras contra unas que eran más superiores, lo único que podían hacer era reportarlo todo a sus Camaradas y de ahí con seguirles la pista a los enemigos.

\- Tienes razón, pero es importante que te quedes aquí y descanses, Julia, no quiero perderte, además, estás embarazada, pronto va a nacer nuestro hijo y si algo te pasara a ti y al bebe allí, no me lo perdonaría jamás.- Dijo el hombre, manteniendo la seriedad pero una voz de preocupación yacía en él, así que tomó suavemente a su esposa por los hombros y la abrazó con fuerza.

Una cosa si era segura: Bajas podían haber en Francia y ellos querían evitarlas al máximo posible.

El Operativo ya estaba comenzando.

* * *

 **¡He vuelto! Así es, he regresado y lamento muchísimo esta larga espera, sé que debieron haberse asustado y mucho, pensando que no volvería a actualizar este fic pero aquí estoy. Quédense tranquilos, que al igual que con el fic de "Te amo" de The Loud House, tanto éste como el otro finalizarán a mediados de Enero del 2018.**

 **Muchas gracias por esperarme y disfruten de este "Regalo de Año Nuevo 2018-Reyes Magos" de mi parte.**

 **Saludos para todos ustedes y nos vemos en el capítulo que viene :D.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Cancelado:** **Lamentablemente este fic, "El Misterio de la Sangre Real II", intenté e intenté varias veces de que pudiera terminarlo, completar su historia pero no podrá ser así: Queda cancelado y con un reinicio para fines de este año.**

 **Lo lamento mucho, en especial para axeman 64 y Plagahood, pero les prometo que regresaré con este trabajo para Noviembre-Diciembre del 2018, reiniciado y con pocos capítulos, tal vez 15 y bastante largos.**

 **Nuevamente pido disculpas y que tengan un buen día.**


End file.
